


Fourth Floor/第四层楼

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Tentacle Monsters, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: 史蒂夫有条不紊地生活着。他每天去巫师学院上课，虽然他并没有魔力。他有一间自己的公寓，虽然它很小，又有点奇怪，有时会忘记自己的存在，还可能是……活着的？此外，他疯狂迷恋着隔壁404房间那个火辣的半机械人，那个男人会做美味的早餐，可能与他们居住的这栋有知觉的建筑有某种奇怪的联系，他不确定。他过得不能更好了，直到有一个名为九头蛇的邪恶组织伪装成一个房地产公司，试图买下他的新家。他真的很生气。（史蒂夫是一个愤怒的千禧世代巫师，山姆是迪斯尼王子，娜塔莎是个变形人，而巴基是……）





	Fourth Floor/第四层楼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/gifts), [picoalloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picoalloe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fourth Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843493) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary), [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien), [picoalloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picoalloe/pseuds/picoalloe). 



“鬼画符。”山姆说。“这上面都他妈是鬼画符。”

他把说明书翻来翻去，好像这样就能把真相抖出来似的。史蒂夫把自己挂在宜家的纸箱上，在箱底的碎片中翻来翻去。“山姆，”他绝望地说，“这里还有一袋螺丝。”

山姆没理他，他把说明书倒过来。“不管你怎么看这些图都没有意义，”他说，“虽然护理学校没有抚慰家具的课程，但我非常确定第六步是血祭。”

“我贫血。”史蒂夫说。

“这是个书架，”山姆说，“我不觉得它理解人类的痛苦。”

他们一起瞪着组装到一半的书架，书架反射以恶意回击。密集的雨点打在 **夜光** 脏兮兮的玻璃窗上，尽管这栋楼外的整条街都沐浴在下午四点的阳光下，头顶的灯光也诡异地闪烁着。签订租约时，史蒂夫就已经被告知了这片区域的局部雷阵雨、闪烁的灯光、会叹气的墙壁以及那个神出鬼没的四腿幽灵，他不断瞥见那东西，它也用闪着磷光的眼睛看着他。

（译者：夜光是这栋楼的名字，后文中不再标粗了。）

他拼命地挤出一丝乐观情绪。“好吧，”他说，“至少它是书架形状的？”

山姆伸手挠了挠自己的翅膀残肢，它们在他衬衫背后顶出山丘一样的小包，“我确定它不应该晃成那样。”

“它只是有点紧张，”史蒂夫说，“只要我温柔一点，在每次碰它前先道歉——”

然后他没法再乐观了，因为夜光选择在这个时候向他介绍它的另一项特色。一坨大大的长毛的东西从天花板上掉下来，颤抖地掉在了未完成的书架上。那是一只又大又丑的蜘蛛，长着尖牙一样的爪子，背上有鲜红的沙漏形斑点。史蒂夫尖叫：“什么鬼！”

他抄起他最重的课本——《数字命理学：未来解密指南》——准备直接向蜘蛛扔去，但山姆抓住了他的手腕。“冷静，那是小娜。”

“谁？”

蜘蛛消失了，仅就这一点，史蒂夫就该感谢上天他母亲曾治愈过那么多病人。一片模糊的红色后，一个他从没见过的年轻女人在书架后站起身，把脸上的头发甩到脑后。她个子很小，有一双锐利的绿眼睛，脸颊上有几颗雀斑，一头浓密的赤褐色卷发。“很抱歉吓到你，”她说，“我本来可以把自己吊在绳子上，但——”

她耸耸肩，笑容和眼睛一样锐利，像铁丝网一样。“这是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，住401。”看到史蒂夫疑惑的表情，山姆说，“没有蜘蛛网的非凡蜘蛛女。”

“我还以为所有蜘蛛都会纺丝织网。”史蒂夫说。

“我有一段 **黑暗的历史** 。”娜塔莎说。

她叉着腰打量史蒂夫的家当：半成品书架、宜家的纸箱、还有一个装着课本、素描本和破衣服的箱子——令人难以置信的俭朴，虽然史蒂夫的“单身公寓”（包括楼里的每一间公寓）也不过是一间好一点的宿舍，只够放下一张床、一个衣柜和一张书桌，走廊尽头还有公用的厨房和浴室。“你就是山姆一直说的那个巫师吗？你为什么不直接用魔法把它组装起来呢？”

这是山姆的过度虚假宣传。大部分史蒂夫这个年龄的巫师都获得了巫师学位，拥有魔法实践许可；但是话说回来，大部分史蒂夫这个年龄的巫师都不是他这样的 **行走的灾难制造机** 。“我不知道怎么做，”他不无自豪地说，“我被五十个州里的每一所巫师学院拒绝过，其中一些还是好几次。”

“他是自学成才。”山姆说，“不管怎么说，这书架挺好的。只是有些——柔韧。”

娜塔莎扬起眉毛。她从史蒂夫手里拿过《数字命理学》，像玩叠叠乐一样，把书小心翼翼地放在架子上。一阵愤怒的吱吱声后，架子颤抖着晃来晃去，一颗螺丝掉下来，崩到史蒂夫的小腿上。接着——几乎像是慢动作——整个架子塌了下去，连接处松动，它倒在地板上，只剩下一堆木板和钉子的残骸。

“哇哦，”史蒂夫说，他揉了揉小腿，“谢了，401。”

娜塔莎对他露出了完美的笑容。暴风雨打在窗户上沙沙作响，宛如邻居们的窃笑。“这一下是因为你想杀我。”

“我错了。”

山姆呻吟着倒在史蒂夫的床上，就连床垫的吱吱声听起来都是挫败的。“我放弃了。”他说，“我崩溃了。我跟你说，史蒂夫，就把你的书堆起来当家具用吧。肯定充满了贫瘠的浪漫主义色彩。”

这个想法吸引了史蒂夫这位艺术家，但是他很快就回到了近乎于绝望的情绪中。这时，有人轻轻地敲了敲门，门打开了，如同游戏表演的幕布掀开后电影明星现身一般，走廊里站着一个人。

他也许不是电影明星。这家伙穿着运动裤，破旧的衬衫，还有褪了色的过于松松垮垮的灰色连帽衫，让他乍一看好像没有胳膊。不过，他那棕色的长发绝对配得上大银幕，更不用说史蒂夫从蓬乱的胡须中辨认出的完美的脸部线条了。他看上去不太高兴，那个撅嘴的样子绝对可以拍一套写真。“哦，谢天谢地。”山姆说，“巴基，救救我们。”

这很明显是那个疑似电影明星的名字。巴基走进房间，弯腰把手伸进宜家的纸箱里，过了一会儿，他抬起身，手里拿着三包螺丝和一根钉子，用谴责的神情看着山姆。他的表情让人印象深刻，是皱着的眉毛和撅起的嘴唇的协奏曲。“嘿，别看我。”山姆说，“箱子是史蒂夫收拾的。”

“呃……”史蒂夫说，“它们无性繁殖了？”

“确实，”巴基冷冷地说。他卷起袖子，挺直肩膀，开始干活。

事实证明，他不是没有胳膊。他有一条胳膊是正常的，另一条则是金属的，两条都优雅而健美，没有一丝毛发。以他工作效率来说，有些事情奇怪得几乎令人不安。史蒂夫花了一分钟才意识到，他在动作时没发出任何声音，房间里只有微弱的嗡嗡声，就像全速运转的笔记本风扇声。金属胳膊上抛光的甲片像水银一样滑动，泛起涟漪。总体效果令人催眠。

山姆发现史蒂夫的眼神。 **你在盯着他** ，他无声地说。

史蒂夫调整了一下目光，让它停留在巴基手下迅速成形的书架上，整个过程只用了不到五分钟。“好了。”巴基说。

娜塔莎跳到书架顶部，在上面晃着腿坐了一会儿。书架不动如山。“不错。”

“你很擅长这个。”史蒂夫对巴基说。令人印象深刻，他甚至不需要再血祭了，“谢谢。”

巴基用深蓝色的眼睛盯着他，脸上是敏锐和探询的表情。他必须低下头才能看到史蒂夫，他至少有六英尺高，而史蒂夫刚才和书架吵架时踢掉了鞋子。“你是403的新房客。”巴基说。

他的声音柔和而模糊，就像在一张皱巴巴的床上匆匆铺了一床羽绒被。史蒂夫不知道他是因为害羞还是单纯的咖啡因摄入不足。“没错。”他说，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“巴基·巴恩斯，隔壁404房间。”

他们握了握手。巴基的手——有血有肉的那只——又大又温暖，非常稳重。史蒂夫感到茫然地目瞪口呆：“就像那个错误代号？”

“就像那个错误代号。”

（译者：网页打不开时的错误代码之一，传说中的404 not found）

巴基松开了手，沉默地转身，拿着多余的螺丝和钉子从房间里消失了。一个穿着军靴的大个子男人不可能走路这么轻——还有谁他妈会穿着军靴配运动裤？——但是他就是了。史蒂夫盯着他的背影，然后盯着他的新书架，令人目瞪口呆的感觉更加强烈了。

“是的，他真的很‘健谈’。”娜塔莎一边波澜不惊地说，一边帮史蒂夫把书架挪到床边的角落里，“你会习惯的。”

“哦对了，趁我还没忘。”山姆说。“虽然听起来可能有点怪，但是——在楼里记得随身携带手机和现金，即使睡觉的时候也是。放在口袋里，别放在床头柜上。”

“还有，不要裸睡。”娜塔莎说，“我们已经出过太多次事故了。”

在其他任何地方，史蒂夫都会认为他们在耍他。但这里是 **夜光** ，他的邻居是一只没有网的蜘蛛、一只没有翅膀的鸟人、还有一个火辣的半机械人，而窗外倾盆大雨电闪雷鸣，即使现在是异常温暖的四月，布鲁克林的其他地方都闷热难耐。如果他把耳朵贴在墙上，他刚好能听到一种柔和而稳定的咚咚声，好像这座建筑有心跳——好像它是活的，而且知道他在听。

“明白了。”他说，“谢谢你们。”

出去之前，山姆在门口停了下来，给了史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱。“一旦你习惯了这里，你会喜欢上它的。”他说，“我保证。”

然后他沿着走廊走向了大厅另一头自己的房间，娜塔莎又变回了蜘蛛，跟在他身后飞快地爬走了。史蒂夫独自一人，呆在这个自从他母亲去世后，他第一个不得不称之为家的地方。

第二天，大楼开始消失。

\-----

寻找公寓的过程是这样的。山姆给史蒂夫打电话：“你不能永远睡在学校图书馆里，所以赶紧过来看看这个地方。”根据过往经验，史蒂夫知道山姆至少有51%的可能是对的，所以他去了。

一开始并不顺利。从公交站冲到夜光楼前的二十码距离内，他全身都被雨浇透了。当他把脚放在门口的台阶上时，台阶突然变成了自动扶梯，只不过是相反方向的，然后成功让他狼狈地摔在了人行道上。“我猜面对未来的租户时，大楼会变得有点紧张。”山姆说，他帮忙掸去史蒂夫身上的灰尘，把他带到楼上，“总比无家可归要好，对吧？”

“我想是的。”史蒂夫说。山姆同样明白，山姆也曾住过无数廉价汽车旅馆、朋友的沙发以及其他一些不让人愉快的地方，他那时刚从伊拉克回来，只剩下一身终结了他职业生涯的伤残和一份连麻雀都喂不饱的鸟类军队抚恤金。史蒂夫走进了这个名为403公寓的小房间，凝视着街对面连窗户都在反光的现代公寓，而夜光——带着剥落的油漆和年久失修的墙壁——就像玫瑰丛中的溃疡一样坐落在它们中间。他简直要为这种胆大包天的行为鼓掌了。“房东在哪儿？”

“从没见过房东。”山姆说。“我们可能永远不会见到他了。”

“哈？这是怎么回事？”

“不知道。”山姆说。“我只不过是——对着大楼宣布我要租下这个房间，五分钟后，租约文件就出现在我的电子邮箱里，租金都是通过银行转账，我只是顺其自然。”

史蒂夫揉了揉太阳穴：“山姆，这太他妈可疑了。”

“我知道，”山姆说，“但它很便宜而且你会住在我隔壁。”

史蒂夫无法反驳，他努力尝试过了，因为他是个爱争辩的人，而且打算维持下去。山姆理解地点了点头，拍拍他的背，二十分钟后，他签下了租约。

\----

史蒂夫在新公寓的第一天从耳边过于吵闹的哔哔声开始，这声音实在过早了。

床头柜上摆着一台深灰色的老式闹钟收音机[1]，因为沾满灰尘显得毛绒绒的——他肯定昨晚睡觉前它不在那儿——上面用大大的绿色LED灯写着05:58。史蒂夫呻吟了一声，拿起枕头砸过去。时钟不见了，换成了一只深灰色的猫，毛上满是灰尘，亮晶晶的眼睛的和表盘上数字的颜色一模一样。“喵？”

史蒂夫费力地眨眼，这无疑就是那个他一直瞥见的神秘幽灵——然而这只猫现在跳上了他床头仅存的枕头，针一样牙齿咬住了他的食指。它不是幽灵，这是赤裸裸的报复。他急忙把手抽开。“痛！”

“喵！”猫明显略带得意地叫了。

史蒂夫叹气，他想他该起床去找找这只猫的主人了。灰猫已经顺着他的手臂爬上去，像围巾一样盘在他的脖子上，他缓步走进走廊。雨小了很多，玻璃窗上沾满了钻石一样的雨滴，墙壁发出了一声柔和而沉稳的叹息，仿若呼吸。四楼一片安静，但厨房的门半开着。

他推开门，发现巴基·巴恩斯正站在炉子边煎鸡蛋。

这绝对超过了史蒂夫对早晨六点的所有幻想，巴基穿一件粉红色的围裙，围裙上是白色的康乃馨印花和“不要亲吻厨师”的警告语（史蒂夫内心感激这适时的提醒），几绺头发从他脖子后面的小圆髻上自然散落下来。厨房里满是咖啡和食物的香气。这情景简直像伊甸园、英灵殿或极乐岛的明信片。

“呃——”史蒂夫说。

灯光突然闪了一下。巴基扬起头，他正挥舞着锅铲，和他昨天组装史蒂夫的书架时一样干练且安静，只发出嗡嗡的声音。史蒂夫突然想，也许换在不同环境、不同时间，404房间的巴基·巴恩斯会被当成一个危险分子，但穿着粉红碎花围裙的他显然与危险无关。“你起得真早。”巴基说。

史蒂夫用手指了指他正咕噜叫的“围巾”，舌头突然不听使唤：“猫。”

“哦，”巴基说，他的眉间出现了一道细小的缝隙，“她吵醒你了吗？坏猫。过来，你这个无赖。”

灰猫把自己解开，顺着史蒂夫的身体冲下去，摊在巴基身边的灶台上。它又变回了闹钟收音机，开始播放一首狂热的电吉他曲，可能是齐柏林飞艇乐队的。史蒂夫连忙关上厨房门以免吵醒其他人，这让他与巴基之间的距离瞬间缩小了两倍，他完全清醒过来：“她是你的猫吗？”

巴基晃了晃脑袋，给出一个模糊的回答：“她叫 **收音机** 。她是她自己的猫。你想吃一个还是两个鸡蛋？”

“如果它们闻着那么香？”史蒂夫说，“四个。”然后他的大脑终于越过了收音机猫、巴基、 **巴基的收音机猫** 三重障碍，他连忙说：“不，我开玩笑的，我吃点麦片就行了。”

眉间的细线又出现了，它可爱得令人无法直视，“那不能算食物。”

“所以之前六个月我一直靠想象中的食物过活？”史蒂夫问。自从他妈妈生病，他一直以麦片为食，他觉得自己有义务捍卫它的名声。除此之外，他的食物还包括医院自动售货机里的方便面、能量棒和罐装咖啡，那台机器似乎很同情他，每次都试图把他的零钱吐出来，但他怀疑巴基是否会对这些食物有更正面的评价。“不好意思，我要开一下冰箱。”

巴基更加强硬了：“两个鸡蛋。”他边说边挥舞锅铲，身上发出嗡嗡的声音，“太阳蛋，就像你一样。”

史蒂夫的决心动摇了，他意识到：（1）这个火辣的半机械人开了个玩笑。（2）笑点在他。（3）尽管他面无表情。但不管怎么说，他不能靠邻居的施舍过活，他妈妈会坟里跳出来的。“不用了，谢谢。”他说，“我特别爱吃麦片。”

他想伸手抓箱门，却发现手里被塞了巴基油腻腻的锅铲。他抬头怒视，巴基低头皱眉，灯光又闪烁一下，收音机从狂乱的吉他切换到另一首歌，史蒂夫确定歌名是“黎明的手枪[2]”。才醒来不到五分钟，他就已经和邻居就合适的早餐问题开始了一场紧张的对峙，这简直是他人生的缩影。

“没理由你不能同时吃麦片、培根和鸡蛋。”巴基迷惑了一下，“啊，我没说吗？还有培根。”

他掀开另一口锅，里面是一片片鲜嫩多汁、香味扑鼻的培根，分量足够一家五口加他们的宠物狗都吃个够。“你可以帮山姆和小娜收拾桌子。”巴基补充，显然他意识到，想让史蒂夫接受食物就必须让他分担准备工作，“再煮点咖啡。”

致命的一击。史蒂夫最后的倔强在绝妙的食物香味前消散殆尽。如果你的邻居明显做得太多以至于需要另一个胃的援助，也许这不能算施舍，就这一次？史蒂夫煮了咖啡，摆好餐具，然后拿出他的麦片，任由巴基在他的盘子里放上煎蛋和小山一样多的培根。“你经常给大家做饭吗？”

“是啊。”巴基说。大麦片危机结束了，他又回到了平时小鹿眼且声音模糊的状态中。他把自己的盘子盛满，缩着身体坐在史蒂夫对面的椅子上，手臂嗡嗡作响。“这样更安全。”

“更安全？”

巴基点头：“上次我让小娜做饭，最后不得不叫了消防队。”

“哦！”史蒂夫说。他生动地回忆起自己闯进学校魔药实验室试图给自己做晚饭的经历，那可不算什么美好的回忆。“事实上，我也差不多。”

巴基看着史蒂夫的麦片严肃地说：“我猜也是。”

他们沉默地吃了好几分钟。史蒂夫几乎是风卷残云般的吞下了盘子里一半的食物——它们吃起来比闻起来还香——然后才想起来像一个正常的、没有挨饿的人一样咀嚼后咽下另一半食物。巴基叉着一片培根在盘子里转来转去。“没关系，”过了一会儿，他说，“做饭是我的专长。”

“嗯？”

巴基把自己缩得更紧。“山姆在鸟舍工作。”他说。“娜塔莎是自由职业者，你是巫师学院的学生，我做饭。这是我的专长。”

这个问题似乎让他不知所措，他大概不习惯一口气说那么多话。史蒂夫看着他左边袖管中伸出的金属手，猜想他是否和山姆一样是退伍军人，这个问题有待进一步调查。“更正一下。”史蒂夫说，“艺术是我的专长，我靠佣金为生。我只是偶尔——在NYWC上课。”

他高兴地发现巴基不再缩紧身体，他的眼睛看过来，棕色的眉毛一边扬起。“偶尔？”

“好吧。”史蒂夫说，“每天。”

巴基的叉子连带一块煎蛋停在空中：“你这么干多久了？”

史蒂夫挺直腰板：“一个学期了。”

巴基的嘴唇微动，唇瓣饱满而美丽，唇形完美得像是弓箭手手下的弓弦。史蒂夫盯着它们，看它们敢不敢露出笑容，它们没有。“他们点名时怎么办？”

“我去洗手间。”

“要是他们把你赶出去呢？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，向山姆以外的人解释听起来更蠢了。他得赶紧出发，不然早上八点的课就要迟到了。“我走开。”他说，“然后第二天再回来。”

\----

史蒂夫和纽约巫师学院(NYWC,New YorkWizarding College)的故事是这样的。

从他高中最后一年起，这所学校连续七年把他拒之门外。显然，除非你家庭富裕，或者WSAT成绩[3]在1100分以上，否则决不适用于“在哪里摔倒就在哪里爬起来”。在第七次被拒后，他决心自己解决问题。他跑到学校，把从餐厅地板上捡到的学生ID放进口袋，然后直接去上课，他在研讨班后排和魔咒研习课上里尽自己所能吸收知识，到了晚上——搬进夜光之前——他在图书馆关门后偷偷溜进去，借着手机的光线继续学习，直到几个小时后不知不觉地在睡袋里进入梦乡，醒来后洗漱，一切如旧。

虽然进展不十分顺利，但至少有所进展。

而今天，宇宙仿佛决意提醒他为什么整个国家没有一所大学愿意录取他。他在占卜课上点燃了茶叶，在魔咒课上把教室填满了死鱼，在时空转移课[4]上中差点把自己放逐到了另一个空间，在数字命理学课上犯了一个愚蠢的代入错误，结果推算出自己的死亡日期是上周二，大约午餐时间。这是压在骆驼背上的最后一根稻草，数字命理学老师——菲利普教授——用足够紧张和磨人的时间盯着史蒂夫的演算纸，然后看向史蒂夫本人：“你刚才说你叫什么，孩子？”

恐慌发作时最重要的是你必须得呼吸。史蒂夫用鼻子深吸了一口气：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，先生。”

菲利普继续盯着他。史蒂夫几乎确信他会说：你不就是那个二月份被学校保卫连续抓了三次孩子吗？“你有没有过，”菲利普说，“任何展现出魔法能力的迹象？”

“我的母亲是一个伟大的女巫，”史蒂夫说。“她是布鲁克林卫理公会医院的首席治疗——”

“是的，当然。”菲利普说，“那你自己呢？”

史蒂夫低头看着演算纸上无法辨认的箭头和数字，他们在他眼前扭来扭曲，他搞错的位数摇摆着以表谴责。“没有，先生。”

菲利普叹了口气：“和我想的一样。”

他一言不发地走回教室前面，史蒂夫蹬着他的后脑勺，脑子里全是邪恶地思想：断头台、大砍刀、勾刺和呵痒咒。

那天晚上，他坐公交车回家，头上仿佛笼罩着一片悲伤的乌云，等他看到夜光时，它变成了字面意义上的乌云。和往常一样，他浑身湿透地冲进楼里，在大厅的邮箱旁一头撞上了山姆。“啊，是你。”山姆说。他肩上挎着一个大手提袋，这是唯一一种不会压坏他翅膀残肢的包，他的衣领上粘着一根亮黄色的羽毛。“有你的邮件。”

史蒂夫试图把坏心情和雨水一起拧出衬衫，但失败了。“不可能。”他说，“没人知道我的新地址。”

“好吧，反正你有邮件了。”

史蒂夫用山姆的肩膀撑着下巴往上看。在这栋楼里，个人信箱是天方夜谭的奢侈品。取而代之的是十三个超大的红色箱子，每层一个，每个箱子装着这层四个租户的邮件。等等——是十三个，还是十二个？他记不清夜光有多少层了。他又定睛看了看，肯定是十二，他刚才以为是13的磨损黑色数字实际上是一个非常扭曲的12。数字比字母还讨厌他。

“给。”山姆递给他一个信封，史蒂夫认出角上是新泽西魔法学院的标志。“有点薄。”山姆抱歉地补充道。

史蒂夫呻吟一声，撕开了信封。这就是为什么他根本懒得登录电子申请系统更新地址。信纸上的字母诡异地扭曲着，过了一好会儿他才终于认出了它们，上面写着：

 

> 亲爱的罗杰斯先生：  
>     
>  感谢您申请我校的魔法学士项目。招生委员会很遗憾地通知您，我们不能为您提供2021级的名额。每年，我们都会收到成千上万优秀学生的申请——

“随便吧。”史蒂夫说。

“反正你也不想去泽西上大学。”山姆说。

山姆总是知道什么时候该说什么。出于逆反心理，史蒂夫甚至高兴起来。收拒信已经成为每年必备的传统，不收到一打拒信就不算一个完美的申请季。“当然不想。”

他满意地把信纸揉成一团，把注意力转向信封，上面的邮戳写着“Rogers, S. G. 纽约布鲁克林区布利克街339B”，没有任何迹象表明这封信是如何从第一个目的地寄出的。“这是我妈以前公寓的地址，”史蒂夫说，“我提交这批申请时还住在那儿，这东西怎么跑到这儿来的？”

“这是一所巫师学校。”山姆边说边把史蒂夫从背上拽开，“我相信他们有自己的方法。天哪，史蒂夫，现在我整个背都湿透了，真是谢谢了。”

史蒂夫装作没听到：“他们什么时候过来送邮件？我从来没有见过邮车。”

“我也是。”山姆说。“但每天早上都有新邮件，就跟公鸡打鸣一样准时。”

“这不合常理。”

“这里是夜光，说一件符合常理的事情。”

史蒂夫被打败了，山姆撕碎了几封垃圾邮件，用手指吹出低沉的两音节口哨。几秒钟后，两只肥鸽子从打开的窗户飞进来，小心翼翼地用嘴啄起碎纸片，史蒂夫把拒信也给了它们，尽管他保留了信封。它们拍打翅膀表示感谢后飞速离开，大概急着回去用史蒂夫理想的碎渣筑巢。

“明年还继续申请吗？”走进电梯时，山姆问。

“我想是吧。”史蒂夫兴致缺缺地说。他仍然盯着那个神秘的信封，猜测是否是339B的新主人转发了这封信，以及他们如何找到了他的新地址。猜测他们是否喜欢那栋房子，他们有没有换掉他五岁生日时为卧室选的星条旗墙纸。 **我希望这房子烦死你** ，他心想。

“你也不一定非要这么做。”山姆说，“你可以去艺术学校，或者打击罪犯、入侵加拿大，只要能让你开心就行。”

史蒂夫叹气，摘下山姆衣领上的黄色羽毛：“我们都应该感到幸运。”

他们上了四楼。山姆向左，史蒂夫向右。他本想钻进自己的房间换件干衣服，如果看到巴基和娜塔莎就问问他们邮车的事；他推开房门，门前是一条阴暗的走道，这绝对不是403单元。

\----

这是史蒂夫第一次陷入时空扭曲，他很清楚自己在哪里，尽管他不知道是怎么回事。

是气味提示了他——被书桌和书架刺鼻的松木味和魔法能量微弱的噼啪声掩盖的独特的旧书的味道。过去四个月，他每晚都伴随着这种气味入睡。他看见了那扇窗闩坏掉的窗户，每天大门上锁、图书馆管理员妖精回瓶子里过夜后，他都是从那里翻进来。在那个装满无人问津的北欧古文字字典的书架后，他看到他的睡袋从原来的藏身之处露出了一个角。两天前他还睡在里面，上面甚至都没有积灰。

有那么一会儿，史蒂夫记不起他来自哪里，记不起他刚才和谁说话。这里就是他的全部世界，和看上去一样可悲。为了付母亲的医药费，他不得不卖掉了布利克街的房子——在她陷入昏迷之后，这样她就不必知道了——睡在大学图书馆里，这样好歹比睡在加布的宿舍或莫里塔的客厅橱柜里更有尊严一些。他发现自己正朝睡袋走去，好像要钻进去学习到睡着为止，正如他每晚熄灯后所做的一样。只不过——

只不过这里没有熄灯。枝形吊灯照亮整个大厅，高高的书架在走道投射出阴影，学生们坐在长长的书桌前，把头埋在书本或笔记本电脑里。一股警告式的紫烟飘落到书桌上，桌边的学生急忙在被管理员抓住前把吃了一半的芝士汉堡塞进书包。史蒂夫意识到他饿坏了，他正把水滴在镶木地板上，因为他刚刚结束了漫长的一天回到家中，家现在已经是别的地方了，家是一个整天下雨的破旧大楼里的一个小房间而且肯定不是这样——

他本能地退回他进来的那扇门，只是太晚了——门不见了，夜光消失了，他身后变成了书架；但就在他分明地感觉到书架戳着他脊柱的同时，他却 **掉了下去** ，他后仰，跌跌撞撞地越过公寓敞开的门，来到了四楼的走廊。

他四处张望，书架、学生和妖精都消失了。他盯着依然十分陌生的180平方英尺[5]空间，看着他扔在椅背上的毛衣、床头柜上慢慢融化的冰咖啡，雨点滴答滴答地打在窗户上，他闻到了烘焙的香气，听到厨房里山姆和娜塔莎的说话声。墙壁和往常一样用舒缓的节奏搏动着、叹息着。这才是真实的。

他小心翼翼地走进屋里，他在房间里；又走出去，他在走廊上。进来，房间；出去，走廊。图书馆消失了，连带他的睡袋也消失了。

“你还好吗？”身后有声音柔声道。

史蒂夫跳起来。他头晕目眩，胃差点冲上食管。他感觉自己好似坐上转椅，像陀螺一样转个不停。巴基透过长长地刘海打量他，眉间又挤出一道模糊的细线。他戴着烤箱用手套，穿着和早上不同的围裙，这一件是柠檬绿的，上面装饰着小试管和三角尺，正面写着： **烘焙是一门科学** 。

“没事。”史蒂夫喘息地说，身体因寒冷和迟来的肾上腺素而颤抖，夹在手中的信封被汗水浸湿了。“我只是……”

他根本不知道怎么说出口，比如 **我以为我又无家可归了** ，或者 **我发誓有那么几分钟我的公寓根本不存在** ，同时不让自己像个傻瓜。他咽了口唾沫。“只是感觉看到了一些奇怪的东西。”

“奇怪的东西？”巴基说，他海蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，“在这里？不可能。”

史蒂夫笑了：一个随意的大笑，声音里有无可奈何的解脱。当巴基带着糖霜和刚出炉的面包的味道站在离他三英尺的地方时，他很难再去担忧任何事情了。“我知道，没错吧？根本不可能。”

他打了个喷嚏。巴基看着他，嘴角翘起来。“你最好去洗个澡。”他说，“我做了意大利面。”

史蒂夫有些头疼，可能是时空穿越的后遗症，或者是因为巴基的亮绿色围裙。“我可以去叫个披萨外卖之类的，我不能一直吃你做的东西。”

巴基显然很困惑：“为什么？”

“为什么？”史蒂夫重复道，“ **为什么？** 你知道食物要花多少钱吗？”

“我以为它们是长在树上。”巴基一本正经地说，“热水澡，快去。”

史蒂夫快饿疯了，他猜自己等不到四十分钟的外卖就能直接晕倒。巴基穿着滑稽的围裙站在那里，看起来像一只性感的泰迪熊，可他依然能在争论中获胜，这绝对是他最讨厌的本领。“这次，”史蒂夫说，“是最后一次了。明天我要自己烤面包当早餐。

巴基咧着嘴笑了：“我还烤了小蛋糕作甜点。

\----

（他做了红丝绒蛋糕、焦糖海盐蛋糕，薄荷巧克力蛋糕、朗姆酒葡萄干蛋糕，还有半打其他口味的。史蒂夫吃掉了自己体重分量的白砂糖和糖霜，然后在碳水化合物的催化下迷迷糊糊地睡着了，完全不再考虑他那消失的公寓。）

\----

“哦，”娜塔莎说，她刚刚在厨房餐桌的另一头变回人形，“你在施魔法吗？”

出于纯粹的任性，史蒂夫当天翘课了。他从没这样干过（除非你算上量子物理导论课上他被两个助教和一个量子奇点赶出教室的那次），不过他坚称这是在家自学。截至此时，他已经一动不动地盯着《21世纪聪明的咒语》练习册看了10分钟，他没有分神看手机也没打瞌睡，甚至当娜塔莎蜘蛛掉在“第三单元：寻物咒”的书页上，又从史蒂夫的腿上跳到地板上时，他都没有尖叫。“大概吧？”他说，“我有点卡在这里了。”

窗外是暴风雨，猛烈的风吹得窗户格格作响，这景象简直像出自于哥特小说。“让我看看。”娜塔莎说着弯腰拿起咖啡壶。山姆早就出门去鸟舍上早班了，但他是个真正的好人，喝完壶里的咖啡后，他总会再煮一些，“说不定我能帮上忙。”

她读出了史蒂夫正在研究的问题：“第三题，第二小题，编写一个咒语来寻找你内心真正的渴望。咒语应能定位所有具有实体的目标，包括人、地点和事物。哈，经典问题。”

巴基在此时走进厨房，胳膊下夹着闹钟形态的 **收音机** ，它正播着跑调的霍齐尔。“谁在寻找内心的渴望？”

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎说，因为她就是这样一个魔鬼。闪电蓦地将天空劈成了两半，厨房的灯发出诡异的嘶嘶声。“我猜索尔又在屋顶决斗了。”

巴基叹了口气，他猛地打开窗户，探出头伸入雨中：“小点声！这里有个巫师在学习呢！”

“对不起！”有人吼了回来。几秒钟后，一个披着红色斗篷的人影从屋顶跳下来，沿着街道飞奔而去，最浓密的那片乌云跟在他后面拖出一道痕迹。风停止呼啸，大雨变成了毛毛细雨。

史蒂夫眨眼，他不知道自己之前期待的真相是什么，但肯定不是这个：“这就是为什么这里一直下雨吗？”

“是啊，”娜塔莎说，“他被诅咒了。”

“好的一面是，”巴基说，“用电免费。”

他关上窗户，衬衫上满是雨点的痕迹，几滴雨水挂在他的头发上，就像草地上的露珠。史蒂夫用眼睛追踪着它们的轨迹：沿着一绺棕色的长发向下，滴落到长着胡茬的苍白脸颊上，然后顺着纤细光滑的脖颈流下来，洇湿了军绿色的T恤领口，他的手指渴望素描本：“什么样的诅咒？”

巴基大笑，他把收音机放在厨房的桌子上。史蒂夫苦涩地想，他在娜塔莎身边时要放松多了。“愚蠢的诅咒。他惹恼了他的兄弟，现在他走到哪儿哪儿就下雨。这栋楼里的大部分人都算是某种诅咒的受害者，我想如果他们有别处可去，是绝对不会住在这里的。”

娜塔莎从《聪明的咒语》中抬头严厉地看着他：“我就会。”

“你不算，小蜘蛛。”巴基说。他用有血有肉的那只手揉乱了她的卷发——以一种兄弟般随意的姿势，也可能只是史蒂夫希望是这样——而收音机变成了一只猫摊在娜塔莎的腿上，喵喵叫以吸引关注，“煎饼还是华夫？”

“煎饼。”娜塔莎说。

“华夫。”史蒂夫脱口而出，然后——“不不不，我告诉过你，我不会再吃你做的东西了，我要自己烤面包。”

娜塔莎转而用严厉的目光看着史蒂夫：“这是怎么回事？”

“他对我做饭这事有意见。”巴基愠怒地说，“反正烤面包机坏了，希望你喜欢蓝莓果酱。”

史蒂夫思考为什么他会寄希望于娜塔莎站在他这边而她明明从来没有过。面对她无动于衷的目光，他只能眼睁睁地看着巴基同时拿出华夫饼机和煎饼小锅。一阵无力的笑声从他的肺里钻出来，谁他妈会同时做华夫和煎饼啊？“巴基，听着——”

“哦，快看。”巴基说，“小娜正在寻找你内心的渴望。”

“我可以自己来。”史蒂夫恼怒地说。但娜塔莎已经从他手里拿走了手机，打开施咒者（spellcaster）app开始打字。她的代码是这样的：

 

“好了。”她说，“应该没问题。”

史蒂夫拿回手机。他宁愿在自己的房间里施咒，那样就没有人能见证他注定的失败了，但这似乎不可能了。他把注意力集中到所有身体里并不存在的魔法天赋上——如果巴基这样担忧地看着他，让他集中到什么上面都没问题——他点击了“运行(Cast)”按钮。

一个大大的绿色箭头占满了手机屏幕，它摇来摇去，像指南针一样旋转着，一会儿顺时针一会儿逆时针，史蒂夫咬紧牙关盯着它，墙壁里的心跳声越来越响。如果这个咒语敢指向巴基，他一定会收拾行李回去睡图书馆，也许离开这个州，更可能是离开地球。

但这个箭头只是继续混乱的转圈圈。它在咖啡壶前犹豫了一下，接着是冰箱里吃剩的小蛋糕，然后指向窗外，最后动作变得迟钝起来，逐渐消失。史蒂夫用手指敲着屏幕：“拜托！”

手机开始冒火花，明亮的青绿色火焰闪了一会儿。等它熄灭时，屏幕又是一片空白了。史蒂夫叹了口气瘫坐在椅子上：“我猜我运行得有问题。”

“又或者，”娜塔莎说，“是我把代码搞错了，优秀如我也不能例外。”

史蒂夫苦笑。他知道娜塔莎不是那种经常把事情搞砸的人。这个咒语本应指向大学或布利克街，或是那所他母亲曾拯救过数百条生命的医院（直到治疗法术的反噬击垮了她）。菲利普教授的声音在他脑海里回荡： **你有没有过，任何展现出魔法能力的迹象？**

巴基正看着他，金属手臂发出比平时更大的嗡嗡声：“也许你内心的渴望不是可以用箭头指出来的东西。”

“那是什么，世界和平吗？”史蒂夫问，他希望自己没有那么无聊。

“或者正义。”巴基说，“或是自由。”

“或是爱情。”娜塔莎说，她笑得像只猫。

史蒂夫冲他们丢橡皮擦。他们完全是胡说八道，他自己也明白。要么是他不想成为他母亲那样的治疗师，要么是他真的想，只不过他完全没有魔力以至于连娜塔莎的咒语也看不出来。两边都令人不安，他在吃完早餐前不想再深思这个问题了。

“又或者，”史蒂夫把练习册从娜塔莎那边勾过来，“我只想让你们闭嘴离开这里，好让我一个人安静地学习。”

\----

之后他试图集中精神，他真的努力过了，但是夜光决心要把他淹没在彩色纸屑般无穷无尽的干扰中。

上午十点，他们这层的电梯门叮地一声开了，一只比娜塔莎小得多的蜘蛛顺着一条银线滑进厨房。它落到地上，变成一个穿着红蓝色连帽衫的十几岁小男孩，他的表情略显抓狂：“你们有谁懂三角学吗？”

史蒂夫想了一会儿：“让毕达哥拉斯为此杀人的那个？”

“数学曾经是导致死亡的主要原因。”娜塔莎表示同意。

那个男孩挠了挠头发：“说这个没用。”

“别问我们。”娜塔莎说，“巴基在。”

男孩的脸上又充满了希望。“巴基！”他像阿基米德在浴缸里大喊“我发现了”一样大声说。他又变成了蜘蛛，顺着蜘蛛丝滑向走廊，最后变回人形重重地落地。“对不起对不起！我不该在你面前这样做的，我太迟钝了！”

史蒂夫抬起头。娜塔莎挤出一丝微笑，尽管她的脸上面无表情，“没关系。”

那男孩砰砰地敲着巴基的门。他们听到门嘎吱一声开了，巴基的声音传过来：“你怎么没去上学？”然后是“没关系，把题给我看看。”门又关上了。

“203房间的彼得·帕克。”娜塔莎发现了史蒂夫的目光，解释道，“门萨俱乐部级别的高智商天才，史塔克级别的发明家，对高中三角学深恶痛绝。我很想帮他，但我们几个都不知道如何不借助微积分和混沌理论解题。”

“有点混沌也没什么问题。”史蒂夫说。他依然在仔细地观察她。

娜塔莎起身在厨房里走来走去，她打开又关上橱柜，启动咖啡机尽管他们杯子里的咖啡还满着，空气中弥漫着一触即发的等待气息。史蒂夫试图把注意力转回《聪明的咒语》上，却发现自己脑子里只有蜘蛛、蜘蛛网和直角三角形。就像有人在钢琴上弹奏了do-re-mi-fa，而他在等待着那个sol。

“你可以问。”娜塔莎最终在咖啡机的噪音中开口了，她背对着史蒂夫，把脸转过去，“这不是诅咒，我出生时就是这样，我不在意。”

“哈……”史蒂夫说，他没有相信。

“我是为了杀人而生的，”娜塔莎说，“不是为了生存。制造我的人不在乎我能否自己捕捉食物或结网筑巢，他们只在乎我能否置人于死地。我曾经是，现在也是。”

她打开冰箱，把头伸进去看里面一排排摆放整齐的鸡蛋、脱脂牛奶、几袋子的蔬菜水果。史蒂夫等待着，墙壁在呼吸，发出轻柔得令人心安的嘘声，仿佛是嘱咐他们保守秘密。“巴基在我……离开时收留了我。”娜塔莎说，“也没那么糟。他在这里给我找了个房间，保证我定期吃东西。我们花了一段时间反复试验才找到了我能接受的非昆虫食物。”

史蒂夫不想刺探别人的隐私，所以他只是让那些问题在心底盘旋，比如： **什么样的变态会他妈把蜘蛛培养成杀手** 以及 **我去哪里可以报名揍他们** 。“他就是从那时开始做饭的吗？”

“是啊。”娜塔莎说，“一开始他做些简单的食物，比如拉面、三明治，后来开始做更复杂的东西，他很擅长这个。”她停了一下，从冰箱里拿出一品脱酸奶，“我不知道你有没有注意到，但是巴基就像这里的鸡妈妈。”

史蒂夫盯着水槽里的盘子山，有些上面还残留着煎饼和华夫的残渣。他从没想过自己能吃到这么暖心又健康的早餐。“哇哦，”他说，“还用你说。”

“你得承认，”娜塔莎说，嘴里叼着塑料勺子，“人类食物的味道比蜘蛛的好太多了。”

她笑了，轻快而随意，这是谈话结束的信号。史蒂夫领会了暗示，埋头继续钻研他的咒语。

\----

上午十一点，电梯又响了。一个邋遢的金发男人向厨房探头，他手里抓着一罐花生酱，和他一起的是一只同样邋遢的大黄狗，闻起来像鱼干和池塘的浮渣。“罐子。”男人可怜巴巴地说。

娜塔莎伸出手，她已经沉默了一个小时了，以一种肩膀放松的友好方式。史蒂夫试探性地拍了拍狗狗，娜塔莎在扭瓶盖，先是用两只手，然后垫上了衬衫。“不行。”她说，“史蒂夫？”

她能问真是太体贴了，史蒂夫悲伤地想。娜塔莎和新来的家伙都明显比他更肌肉发达。他坚定地摇头：“不了。”

“我总是拿到被诅咒的那个。”男人叹气。他拿回罐子，摇摇晃晃地向巴基的房间走去，狗狗跟在他后面，他屁股后面有一块紫色的污渍。“嘿，404，你在吗？能帮我开一样东西吗？”

“104的克林特·巴顿。”娜塔莎目送他离开，说，“那只狗叫披萨。他以前住我现在的房间，但我和他交换了，这样他就可以住在一楼。”

“为什么？”

“地心引力，”娜塔莎说，“和他不对付。”

从史蒂夫的角度，他只能看到走廊尽头的门。门开了一条缝，一只金属手臂伸出来，上面还站着一只猫。史蒂夫着迷地看着那只手毫不费力地把罐子打开，又缩了回去。然后它又伸出来，这次上面没有猫，它拍了拍披萨狗的头。

“谢了，兄弟。”克林特说。

“汪！”披萨狗补充。

一人一狗离开了，克林特直接从罐子里蘸花生酱吃。史蒂夫若有所思地盯着巴基紧闭的房门，他突然想到一件事：“这里的人全都认识巴基吗？”

“鸡妈妈，记得吗？”娜塔莎回答，“你在找什么？”

炉子上没有锅，烤箱和微波炉都是空的。史蒂夫反复检查厨房，最后满意地坐回椅子里。“快到午饭时间了，但他忙得没时间做饭。如果再继续这样，他就只能让我用自己的钱买饭吃了。”

“哦，不。”娜塔莎叹气，摇了摇头，“史蒂夫，你这个天真的孩子，你不清楚他有多大能耐。”

史蒂夫皱眉：“你不清楚 **我** 有多大能耐。”

“对钱不自在？”娜塔莎继续，“宁愿吃拉面和油腻腻的外卖也不愿意吃健康的家里炒菜？在谷歌上搜……”她越过史蒂夫的肩膀看他的手机，“外卖菜单？”

“哦，没错。”史蒂夫神采奕奕地打字，“我是个小机灵鬼，是个午餐恶霸，是一个非常、非常危险的人。”

娜塔莎戏剧性地呻吟一声。史蒂夫无视她，他在练习册上涂鸦狗狗、一罐罐的花生酱和闪亮的金属拳头，计算离午餐时间还有几分钟。他想，这比编写清除口袋里线头的咒语要有意思多了。

\----

中午十二点，史蒂夫开始饿了，一切都按计划进行着。

电梯不停地送来访客。他们都认识巴基，都想得到他的帮助。此时，巴基正忙着找衣服——对象是一个表情局促不安的除了防水帆布什么都没穿的医生，和一个对子弹免疫的大块头男士，只可惜他的连帽衫承受不了子弹——炉子和烤箱依然没有开火，史蒂夫看到了希望，是时候开启第二阶段了。

“看来，”他说，“我怎么跟你说的？午餐我们只能靠自己了。”

娜塔莎从笔记本电脑中抬起头来：“我可不这么认为，午餐恶霸。”

史蒂夫自觉像一个成功逃脱抢劫罪的银行劫匪。“我们可以叫中餐外卖。”他挥舞着手机，“如果你想出去走走，街角有家不错的寿司店——”

电梯又响了。“跟你说过了。”娜塔莎说。

巴基本人走进了厨房，他穿着一条黑色围裙，裙边有黄色的警告条纹，令史蒂夫绝望的是，他手里还拿着一个铺了锡纸的烤盘，那东西闻起来非常美味。史蒂夫震惊地看着它：“这他妈是什么？”

栖息在巴基的肩膀上的收音机发出了责备的喵喵叫。“我觉得它的意思是‘Language！’，年轻人。”娜塔莎露齿一笑。

“操！”史蒂夫不甘地说，他曾非常自信这次能够抢先应对巴基的食物攻击呢。“操他的老天爷，你房间是有什么秘密烤箱吗？”

巴基撅起了嘴。“娜塔莎，”他说，“他在搞什么。”

“把它掀开”娜塔莎说，“他会吃的。”

巴基皱着眉掀开盖子，娜塔莎对着史蒂夫露出甜蜜的微笑：“这是诅咒，你又失败了。”

烤盘里装着很多很多的千层面，娜塔莎已经拿出了刀叉，史蒂夫依然气鼓鼓地盯着它，巴基用勺子把面盛出来分给他们三人，史蒂夫的分量至少是其他两份的两倍，他的肚子发出可悲的咕咕声表明了自己的意见。

“你也可以去寿司店。”巴基严肃地说，“我听说那里最近老鼠泛滥，还对芥末额外收费。”

史蒂夫想， **通往灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的** ***** **。** 他随意地涂鸦餐具、厨师帽和长着深红色犄角的魔鬼巴基，另一只手坚决地把千层面塞进嘴里。（*原句出自圣经）

\----

午饭后，无休止的打扰仍在继续。巴基带着剩下的千层面消失了，大概是想把它强行喂给大楼里其余所有人。没过多久娜塔莎也要走了，一个穿着血迹斑斑的白色连体裤的金发女人冲进厨房，“我需要支援，”来访者气喘吁吁地说，“我要埋一具尸体。”

“只要你事后请我吃饭看电影。”娜塔莎毫不迟疑地说，“史蒂夫，这是莎伦。”

“电影，没问题。”莎伦说，“吃饭，待定吧。那尸体有点恶心。”

“到时候再看。”娜塔莎说，“我去拿铲子。”

他们一起离开了，这意味着没有人留下来陪史蒂夫了，没什么能阻止他慢吞吞但无可挽回地摊在桌子上，直到额头碰到了《聪明的咒语》上仍然空白的纸页，他快要与桌子融为一体。这也意味着当下一次访客袭击来临时，厨房只有他一个。电梯又响了，有人冲进了厨房。“巴基，太可怕了，我——巴基在哪儿？”

史蒂夫缓缓把脸从书上移开。现在是下午三点：阳光透过朝西的窗户亮得过分，好似在对史蒂夫炫耀从早上到现在它已经走了多远，完成了多少工作，但史蒂夫却毫无进展。最新的来访者是个和史蒂夫大部分同学年龄相仿的女孩，她穿着飘逸的黑色裙子和亮红色的开襟羊毛衫，脸上满是泪水。“我……呃……”史蒂夫跳起来，差点把椅子掀翻，他从来不知道怎么对付哭泣的女孩子，“我去叫他，你需要什么吗？呃……纸巾之类的？”

但是巴基已经站在厨房门口了。他走路太安静，很难看出他是什么时候进来的。“旺达？怎么了？”

旺达跑向他。“哦，谢天谢地。”她两手抱住巴基的肩膀，“巴基，真不敢相信我把皮特罗的跑鞋弄丢了，我还以为它在我房间里，但它肯定是在上一次大楼消失时不见了，那是——那是他唯一留给我的东西——”

她突然爆发出一阵抽泣，史蒂夫心里一沉：“上一次大楼 **什么** ？”

巴基看了他一眼，灯光再次闪烁起来，墙上的呼吸声变快了。意思很明显：现在还不是时候。“那双鞋长什么样子？”巴基问，“我会尽量回忆是否见过它。”

“脏兮兮的。”旺达立刻说，“阿迪达斯，白底黑条，左脚趾的地方有个破洞。我本可以用一个念头就把它修好，但是——”她抽着鼻子，用湿漉漉的袖口挡住眼睛，“我想让它保持原样。”

“我们去你那层找找。”巴基说，“它肯定还在某个地方。”

他们离开了，史蒂夫用头抵着墙壁，听着墙体石膏内稳定的心跳声，感受着自己的无能和挫败。他无法忽视练习册上巨大的空白，以及一整天里他对自己和邻居都毫无用处的事实。 **要是他会魔法就好了** ，他想，他本可以施展一个寻物咒就瞬间找到皮特罗的鞋子。该死，如果他能遗传到他母亲的哪怕一小点魔力，他就可以解决所有人的问题，打破暴雨的诅咒，还能自己做饭吃。但他不是莎拉·罗杰斯，他唯一能做的就是画画。

他找到一张废纸开始涂鸦。他画了一双阿迪达斯跑鞋，白底黑条，就像旺达描述的那样。他确保左脚那只有个洞，还有相当多的污渍和磨损的痕迹。之后，他很自然地在鞋带上画出条纹，在鞋帮上加上闪电的图案。收音机在他画图时潜入厨房，跳到桌子上坐着着他，她的头歪向一边，就好像听到了什么奇怪的声音。“我只是在画画。”史蒂夫说，“别过来。”

他用黑色马克笔又描了一遍，想着是否应该添上一些阴影，巴基和旺达回来了，他们两手空空，旺达的眼睛比刚才更红更肿了。“没找到吗？”史蒂夫问。

旺达瘫坐在他旁边，用面巾纸擤鼻子：“没有。”

收音机喵喵叫着爬上她的膝盖，旺达用湿透的鼻子蹭了蹭它。巴基看起来茫然又筋疲力尽。他低着脑袋，身体缩在连帽衫里。“他们不可能就这么消失了。”他说，“东西不会凭空消失。

史蒂夫想到了他消失的房间：“你确定？”

巴基只是沉默地站在那里揉捏鼻梁，显然他已经用尽了这一天所有作为兄长的无所不能的力量。“你为什么不做点饼干呢。”史蒂夫厉声说，“饼干能让一切变好，对吧？”

他的本意是在讽刺。但他惊恐的发现巴基立刻精神起来。“就是这样！”他说着弹了一下金属手指，它发出两车相撞一样的声音，“我早该想到的。”

他开始拿工具：量杯、发酵粉、一麻袋的曲奇面团——真的是一麻袋，就是装大米的那种袋子。“巴基。”史蒂夫说，“巴基，不。”

“巴基，没错。”旺达说，“我现在需要一些糖分。”

她看起来很痛苦，尽管史蒂夫觉得这样很傻，但他还是把他的跑鞋涂鸦推了过去，这是他唯一能做的。“给你。”他说，希望自己能多帮上些忙，“我知道这不一样，但这至少能帮你怀念他——”

他指间的废纸摸起来又粗又厚。接下来他能知道的是，他的两手之间只剩下稀薄的空气，两只笨重的东西砰地一声砸在他们之间的桌面上。旺达尖叫：“鞋子！你在哪里找到它的？你为什么不早说？”

她把鞋子抓起来，它是白底黑条的，上面有闪电的纹路和许多恶心的污渍，左脚趾处有个大大的窟窿，那味道让史蒂夫回忆起高中体育课的惨痛经历。“什么——”他说，“我没有，我没有——”

旺达像搂住巴基那样猛地搂住他，她的臂力大的惊人，史蒂夫几乎要喘不过气了。“你就是那个新来的巫师吗？纽约巫师学院的那个？谢谢你！谢谢你！谢谢你！”

史蒂夫困惑地试图挣脱出来，他的脸发烫。“这是一个意外。”他说，“他看着自己的涂鸦，害怕那些狗狗、千层面和一打的巴基也和鞋子一样活过来，但它们仍是一堆铅笔线条，和之前一样是规整的、二维的。“我只是在涂鸦，你知道这里经常发生奇怪的事情。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基说，“即使对于夜光来说，这也太奇怪了。”

他低头去看其他凌乱的速写，额头因为注意力集中而皱起，他不可能认不出他自己的脸，史蒂夫重复画了这么多遍，那一定像昆虫的复眼一样清晰可见。史蒂夫的耳朵发烫，他没来得及多想，就抓起那些纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里。“我没说你可以看。”他说，“它们就是一些愚蠢的涂鸦，我还画了你长着恶魔的犄角呢，你现在可没有。”

巴基摸了摸头，看上去半信半疑。“魔法不是这样运转的。”旺达说，“它必须是有意识的，你是不是特别想把皮特罗的鞋子拿给我？”

“我只是想表现得友好一点。”史蒂夫说，“我不会魔法，我都算不上一个巫师。”

“我觉得收音机有不同意见。”巴基说。

他们同时低下头，收音机已经爬进了垃圾桶，在那些纸团上蜷缩成一个猫形法棍，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。“啊！”旺达伸手抚摸她。

巴基仍用X射线般犀利的目光盯着史蒂夫。这太过分了，他们明知道他不会魔法，这是他自我认知的全部基础。史蒂夫猛地站起来，“好好做你的饼干吧。”他一边说，一边抓起练习册和铅笔，把手机充电器上也拔下来，“我要回房间学习了。”

他用肩膀挤过巴基走到门口。“我能为你做什么吗？”旺达在身后喊道，“你需要清理冰箱下面吗？寻找失去的记忆？还是把你的敌人都搞疯掉？”

“不用。”史蒂夫说。他能感觉巴基的视线落在他的后脑勺，墙壁砰砰地响着。“不了，谢谢你，完全不用，再见——”他锁上房门，把《聪明的咒语》和他自己都扔到床上，把脸埋进枕头。

\-------

门外的脚步声徘徊了一阵——是巴基，和脚步声同步的是他那特有的恼人的嗡嗡声——然后巴基离开了，没有人再来打扰他。直到晚饭时间，他突然听到一阵热闹的鸟鸣声，这总是预示着山姆的到来，门外有人敲门。“嘿，史蒂夫。”山姆在走廊上说，“过来看看这个。”

史蒂夫呻吟了一声，他一点也不想动：“巴基做了八千块饼干，我知道。”

“真的吗？”山姆说，“上帝，我爱他。但不是说这个，出来看看吧。”

笑声从厨房传来——旺达还在，娜塔莎和莎伦肯定也回来了。史蒂夫懒懒地移开脸上的枕头，走去开门。山姆冲他眨了眨眼：“你被卡车撞了还是怎么的？”

他看起来像一位迪斯尼王子，被鸟儿包围着（左肩上有一只红色的朱雀鸟，右肩上是一只胖乎乎的金丝雀），站在他旁边的史蒂夫就像只垃圾桶，他试着把翘起的头发压下去，但失败了。“差不多吧，”他说，“你发现什么了？”

山姆把他拉进电梯：“这栋楼有多少层？”

“十二层？”

“我之前也是这么想的。”山姆说，“你看。”

史蒂夫看过去，他总是惊讶于这部电梯和大楼的其他部分相比是多么的新，尽管电梯并不算干净——按键是碎的，上面沾满了指印（还有爪印），地上也布满了奇怪的动物足印——但它至少是现代的：反光的青黑色墙面、带镜子的电梯门、面板上还印有史塔克工业的Logo。史蒂夫一开始没发现什么不对，他又仔细看了看电梯按键：“哈？这里什么时候有十三层了？”

“早上还没有。”山姆说，“否则我去上班时就注意到了。”

史蒂夫数了数按键，怀疑是不是自己的眼睛除了问题，这里肯定比他印象中的多出一个键，十三层的按键和其他层的一模一样，仿佛它已经存在了很多年。“这栋楼是……”他说，“闹鬼了吗？”

“这里是夜光。”山姆说，“我想是的。”

电梯门关上了，厨房里的笑声和巧克力榛子饼干的温馨味道都被隔绝在外，鸟儿们在山姆的肩膀上不安的跳动，朱雀鸟吱喳地叫着。“你现在和我想得一样吗？”山姆问。

史蒂夫的脊柱涌上一阵冲动， **这** 就是他内心的渴望，他想，分散他的注意力，简单明了，影响力越大越好。“我一直和你想得一样。”他按下了十三层的按键。

他们开始上升，显示屏上的数字不断跳动：5、6、7……电梯发出一如往常的嗡嗡声，这声音让史蒂夫想起了某件事，尽管他也不确定到底是什么。10、11、12。当他们经过十二层时，灯光突然熄灭了，好像运动传感器已经忘记了他们的存在，他们再次挥手也无法让灯重新亮起来。金丝雀沮丧地吱吱叫，黑暗中，他们继续上升。

时间仿佛过去了十分钟，但实际决不超过十秒，显示屏上的数字12终于跳到了13，电梯停下，门吱吱呀呀地开了。他们同时向前，又在电梯口动作一致地停住了。

“哇哦。”史蒂夫说。

“老天。”山姆附和。

十三层看起来和其他楼层没什么两样，同样有连接着公用厨房和公用浴室的走廊、窄小的大厅、左右两边各两个房间。但这里和电梯里一样黑，天花板上本该安装灯具的地方是深深的凹槽，窗户被一层层的胶带覆盖着，尘土随着他们的移动四处飞扬，史蒂夫打了个喷嚏。

“请告诉我你带了吸入器。”山姆说。

“没有。”史蒂夫兴致高昂地说。

他用手机照亮前方，蹑手蹑脚地潜入走廊，好近距离看看这些公寓。他不知道自己为什么要这么小心，只是这阴森森的寂静似乎抑制了他制造声音的念头。公寓门上没有房间编号，取而代之的，每扇门上都有一个相同的标志：一只独特的红色章鱼，头部很大。 **不** **——** **那不是章鱼，** 史蒂夫一边数着触手和脑袋一边想， **是九头蛇。**

他的脊柱又发麻了，这次是不太愉快的那种。他尝试打开一扇门，但门是锁着的，即使他蹲下来，他也没法从门和地板之间那条布满灰尘的缝隙中看到任何东西。然后他突然想到：为什么这里这么安静？他听不到平时那些他无法理解却逐渐习惯的独属于夜光的声音——墙壁的心跳声，混凝土中平稳的呼吸声。就好像大楼的这一部分已经死了。

他迅速站起来以至于视线都模糊了一下：“山姆，这地方不对劲。”

山姆没有回答，史蒂夫发现他正站在走廊上撕掉窗户上的胶带。透过小小的洞口，他们看到了灰色的大楼和天空，以及一道混杂着灰尘的刺眼的阳光。“哇哦。”山姆冷冷地说，“真希望我们的房间也有这样的风景。”

突然一阵巨响，声音就像铜钹或大鼓。他们都惊了一下，史蒂夫在黑暗和突如其来的耀眼光线中眯起眼睛，只能辨认出打开的电梯门间收音机灰色的轮廓。他都没有发现她竟然跟着他们上来了，她现在是闹钟形态，在表盘上原本显示数字的地方，一双绿色的大眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他们。

“好吧。”史蒂夫说，收音机又发出了剧烈的噪音，“我们明白了，我们不该擅自跑到这里，我们现在就离开。”他停顿了一下，“对吧，山姆？”

“嗯……嗯。”过了一会儿，山姆说，视线依然粘在窗户上。

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，伸出手抓住山姆的手腕，试探性地握住。山姆已经在地面上停留了三年了，他已经习惯在翅膀残骸上套上宽松的衬衫，坐公交车去鸟舍做文职工作，但他的内心仍然是一只鸟，天空一如既往地召唤着他。史蒂夫将他从窗前拉开，小心翼翼地黏回胶带，这里又是漆黑一片了。“我可不想住在这里。”他说。

山姆叹了口气。朱雀鸟和金丝雀在他的肩上弄出响声，好像提前说好了一样。“没错。”他说，“我没事，史蒂夫，我们走吧。”

他们摸索着回到电梯里，史蒂夫紧紧地抱住收音机，内心有种莫名的不安：“你觉得其他人知道这个地方吗？”

“不知道。”山姆说，“巴基也许知道吧，他住在这里的时间比其他人都长。”

“我明天再去问他。”史蒂夫说，“真不敢相信我会这么说，但我今天已经够兴奋的了。”

他们看着关闭的电梯门后逐渐消失在视野外的十三层，飞扬的尘土笼罩着那里，让它看上去无比险恶，公寓门上九头蛇模糊的轮廓似乎在黑暗中发着光，它们的触角扭曲。收音机低声咆哮。

“是啊。”山姆抚摸着朱雀鸟的羽毛，“你知道吗，我也是。”

\---------

然而，史蒂夫早上把十三楼的事忘得一干二净，因为他醒来的地方是学校图书馆。

起初他并不觉得奇怪。壁龛对他而言是个熟悉的地方，睡袋像母亲的子宫一样包裹着他疼痛的骨头，北欧字典的书架挡住了穿堂而来的冷风。他下意识地觉得他已经离开这里很久了，但他无法想象自己还能去哪里，以及如果不在这儿，他能在哪里过夜，然后他终于意识到了唤醒他的那种不协调感：首先，不远处滚轮推车的声音表明他已经睡过了开放时间——操，他从来不会这样，这样太冒险了——其次，某个尖利的东西正戳着他的胸口，发出低低的震动声。

史蒂夫彻底醒了，那种事又发生了，他躺在NYWC（纽约巫师学院）图书馆的地板上，收音机趴在他胸前，尾巴像鱼钩一样勾起。他看着她变成闹钟形态，LED灯闪烁着报时——08:13——离他的脸只有3英寸。

“操。”史蒂夫猛地站起来。

推车越来越近，他狼狈地从睡袋里爬起，把它使劲塞进壁龛深处，再从放字典的书架后面挤出来。他像炮火中的士兵一样蹲伏在地板上，收音机紧紧扒住他的胸口——该死的，光脚踩瓷砖真冷——他疯狂地向后靠紧书架，希望自己能像上次那样掉回四楼的走廊上。

什么都没发生。

他又试了一次。他用背拱书架，像拖把一样顺着过道滑下去，还是什么都没有。不管上次连接两个地方的通道是什么，现在它关上了。

肾上腺素在他脑中翻涌，史蒂夫伸长脖子向外看。书架的左边，一排排空着的书桌一直延伸到参考书库那边黑暗的走廊处；书架的右边，会议室的门开着，一群西装革履的人围着会议桌就座。他没看见一个学生。

他默默地骂了一声。他知道是怎么回事了，老天似乎认为在大学理事会召开年度股东大会的这天把他扔在清早的图书馆里是没什么问题的，这绝对是他一生的缩影。

推车正转向他所在的走道，他看到紫色的烟雾推着它向前走，几本皮面书从推车上飘起来放到了书架上合适的位置。他低头向走道的另一头潜行，如果他足够安静——

他一头撞上了某个高大魁梧的人，又被弹到附近的书架上。“哎哟。”

是菲利普教授，他也同样西装革履，明显是来参加股东大会的，而且明显认出了灾难般的数字命理学研习班上的史蒂夫，幸运之神一定是出门度假了。“天哪，又是你。”菲利普说，“你跑到这里干什么？图书馆今天开会闭馆。”

“我——”史蒂夫深吸了一口清早的空气，好抑制住歇斯底里的大笑，他穿着拳击短裤和宽松的全是破洞的T恤，这可能是史上最糟糕的起床相了。“对不起，先生。昨晚我在学习时不小心睡着了，图书管理员锁门时肯定没看见我，我要走了。”

他满怀希望地走了一步，但是菲利普教授的目光把他钉在原地：“是吗？那你的书呢？”

史蒂夫低头看着怀里的闹钟收音机：“呃……”

时间一秒一秒地过去。菲利普和萨拉·罗杰斯一样清楚如何用沉默作为武器，在这时间凝固的五分钟里，史蒂夫只想当场离世。菲利普说：“给我看看你的学生ID。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。他早就知道会有这一天。但是这太不公平了，他至少有24小时没有违反学校的规定，但他却快被逮住了。他从口袋里掏出钱包——因为山姆的建议，他晚上总是随身放着钱包和手机——把偷来的ID卡从卡夹里掏出来。菲利普眯起眼睛看了看：“吉尔莫·霍奇？你不是说你的名字是……”

“史蒂尔莫·霍杰斯。”史蒂夫快忍不住尖叫了，“上面打印错了。”

“那照片呢？”

“整容咒失败了，先生。”史蒂夫说，“我本以为那是个好主意呢。”

菲利普教授的眉毛皱成了一字眉。 **一切都完了，** 史蒂夫想，他将不得不搬去泽西，转去新泽西魔法学院蹭课。又或者他会被逮捕，那样他就必须想办法逃狱、伪造证件然后离开这个国家，他可以逃票坐飞机去欧洲，或者南极洲。

“听着，不管你叫什么——”菲利普说，“我知道你渴望学习，所以我一直尽力睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是——”

他止住话头，另一个西装革履的人走进他们两人中间。这是一位更年长的男士，史蒂夫并不认识他，他有一头掺着灰发的金发，还有一张史蒂夫从未见过的如此亲切的脸。那人笑了，用温暖的大手拍了拍他的肩膀：“这个年轻人有什么问题吗，切斯特？我希望不会。吉尔莫是我最优秀的实习生之一，尽管他确实经常在不恰当的地方睡着。”

史蒂夫忘记了呼吸。菲利普怀疑的目光在他们两人之间游移，陌生人的西装无可挑剔，灰色的眼睛真诚而敏锐，以至于他只看一眼就好像把教授打败了。菲利普教授泄气：“我不了解 **优秀** 的部分，”他说，“但我敢说他没什么问题。”

他把史蒂夫的学生ID交还回来，颇有深意地看了他一眼：“小心点，孩子。”

他绕过他们走进会议室，史蒂夫深吸一口气，不知名的绅士狡黠地眨眼，他的手还搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，引着他经过推车和一团紫烟的图书管理员，朝出口走去。“大楼消失了？”

“是的。”史蒂夫如释重负，也许这种情况比他想象的更常见，“我真不知该怎么感谢你，先生。”

“别客气。”那人说。他礼貌地忽略了史蒂夫的光着脚且一团乱的样子，也没有在意收音机扬声器中传出的“咯咯咯咯”的声音，“我总是乐于帮助有需要的年轻人，你住在——潘德拉贡公寓，是吧？我听说那里是时空异常发生率最高的地方之一。”

他真的以为史蒂夫是NYWC的学生，史蒂夫满心愧疚：“不是的，先生。我住在校外。”

“哦？我可以问一下是哪里吗？”

“我住在夜光。”史蒂夫说，撕心裂肺的噪音越来越大，而且升了八度，他绝望地把收音机裹在衬衫里，“您可能没听说过……”

“啊。”那人说，“那个地方啊。”

他看上去很严肃，而且完全没有惊讶。史蒂夫抬起头：“您是什么意思？”

“嗯……”那人说，“那不是一个非常好地方，不是吗？”

“那里……”史蒂夫说，他追求真理的本能和保持忠诚的本能在打架，收音机像一块滚烫得砖头似的贴在他的肚子上，他的双眼泛泪，“那里——房租很便宜。”

这个人看上去比以往任何时候都阴郁。“我明白，在目前的经济形式下，租金是一个重要的考虑因素。”他说，“我不想指挥你该怎么做，但我可以偷偷告诉你——那个地方都是乌合之众。如果我是你，我会更小心点。”

史蒂夫的身体快烧起来了，他想起山姆，他渴望地凝视着十三楼外开阔的天空；他想起娜塔莎，她拿着一桶酸奶蜷坐在笔记本电脑前，嘴里咬着勺子像是叼着一根雪茄；他想起巴基，他有时穿着围裙有时不穿，他做饭，帮孩子们做三角学作业，帮其他人寻找丢失的鞋子，他用那双奇特的海蓝色眼睛望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫看着陌生人穿着考究的西装，看着他银色的领带夹和配套的袖扣，心想他能对经济形式了解多少。

“我一直很小心，”他说，“不过还是谢谢你。”

“很好。”陌生人说，又笑了笑，“你是个务实的年轻人，不介意为了获得成功而做出有违传统的选择，这就是我所钦佩的精神，只是请一定照顾好自己。”

他转身回到会议室。“等等。”史蒂夫说，他的皮肤和衬衫都快着火了——收音机似乎打算把他活活烤熟——但他不能在不知道自己神秘恩人的名字时就离开，“先生，我该怎么称呼您呢？“

“我叫皮尔斯。”那人说，“但请务必称呼我亚力克斯。”

\-------

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地跑进他看到的第一间没人的教室，收音机仍然试图在他的肚子上烧出一个洞，他的手机用最大音量播放着山姆的专属铃声。他砰地一声关上门，上锁，掏出衬衫底下的收音机，她在他肚子上留下一个晒伤的长方形印记。“坏猫！你刚刚在干什么！”

收音机发出一阵刺耳的白噪音，她看起来毫无悔改之意，考虑到她目前没有面部表情，这真是令人印象深刻。史蒂夫快速接起电话：“山姆，这他妈怎么回事。”

“看来，”山姆说，“你今早在什么奇怪的地方醒过来了？”

早上八点，一栋背信弃义的大楼把他从床上踹下来，他听起来高兴过头了。“我在学校图书馆。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说，“这不是第一次了，你应该在我签约 **前** 提醒我。”

没人会认为史蒂夫脾气好，绝对没有，但这是他第一次对一栋大楼发脾气。如果没有皮尔斯，他现在很可能被拷在警察局。“哦，这种事不常发生的。”山姆说，“至少应当不常发生？天知道为什么这几个星期老是这样，只是有时候大楼会忘记自己的存在，然后你就会被重新安置到搬到这里前所住的地方。”

史蒂夫思考了一会儿。收音机又变回了一只猫，徘徊在课桌下咬着小团的灰尘。“你被丢到哪里了？”

“克莱尔的沙发上。”山姆说，“虽然她的新女友并不觉得好笑，但至少这次她没再拿枪抵着我。”

“哎呀。”

“我会说这是个小小的进步。我在回来的路上，你带着地铁卡吧？”

“是啊。”史蒂夫说，“还有收音机，没有鞋。”

山姆笑了：“欢迎加入我们，一会儿见。”

电话挂了。史蒂夫低下头，他得走出散落着烟头和泡泡糖的学校，再搭脏兮兮的公交车回去，他可不想一直光着脚。既然他能召唤一个去世的男孩子的鞋子，他当然也能召唤他自己的？即使他不能（所有自然和非自然规律都证明了这一点），这也值得一试。

他打开手机上的画图app，选择他常用的笔刷开始画画。他画了他最喜欢的骆驼棕短靴，那是他妈妈在山姆去伊拉克后买来安慰他的礼物。他画出柔软的内衬、磨损的橡胶鞋底和他放进去支撑足弓的衬垫，省略了之前街头涂鸦大冒险时留下的破洞、泥点和抽象派油漆痕迹，接着——他觉得自己傻透了——双手紧握手机，眯起眼睛，像一个过生日的男孩一样许下愿望。

两声声响后，史蒂夫睁开眼，刚好看到两只靴子落在地板上，每只脚边一只。它干净得像刚刚从商店里买回来的，但当他穿上靴子时，他发现它像他记忆中一样舒服和破旧。他做到了。

他需要足够多的咖啡因才能消化这件事。

“喵？”收音机边叫边用爪子挠他的靴子。

“是啊。”史蒂夫说，一次可能是个意外，两次就没办法自欺欺人了，“我猜我下半辈子都不用买鞋了吧？”

“喵——”收音机回答。

她听起来很激动，史蒂夫决定原谅她差点让他三级烧伤的事。“好了，”他抱起她，“我们回家吧。”

\-------

今天的雨只有微微的水雾，隐秘得几乎无法察觉。史蒂夫看到他的邻居们正三三两两地赶回夜光，每个人——他终于松了一口气——都和他一样蓬头垢面、疲惫不堪。他认出了昨天那个裸体的男人（这回他的防水帆布下穿着短裤），看见克林特和披萨狗从一辆紫色小汽车里钻出来，他穿着瑜伽裤和小了三号的女式夹克。大厅里似乎有什么情况：人群从正门一直涌到人行道，他们一边小声低语，一边抬头张望。“怎么回事？”史蒂夫走向人群后方，“是电梯坏了吗？”

遮着防水帆布的男人嘘了一声：“我觉得有麻烦了。”

想要从每个人的头上看过去是不可能的，史蒂夫试图挤进大厅，他只醒了一个小时，这一天友好的部分就已经结束了。“那他妈的是谁？”

大厅里站着四个邋遢的陌生男人，他们占据的空间似乎超过了他们的实际尺寸，每个人手里都拿着一个手提箱，上面有闪亮的章鱼Logo。 **不，不是章鱼，** 史蒂夫想：是九头蛇。他们企图进入电梯，但另一个同样强壮的男人挡在他们面前，他穿着红色的衬衫和松垮的夹克。“你没权利回来这里，朗姆洛。”巴基说。

史蒂夫内心忐忑。最前面的陌生人是一个身材高大结实的家伙，他咧嘴一笑露出牙齿，他身后的三个人也是如此，你很难把他们区分开，因为他们都身材魁梧，穿着一模一样的不显眼的黑色运动衫和工装裤。“我当然有。”那个叫朗姆洛的男人说，“我住在这里。”

史蒂夫继续向前挤，收音机比他更快，她飞奔到巴基身前，怒气冲冲，炸毛的尾巴在空中抖动，发出嗖嗖的声音。“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，“我刚刚报了警。”

陌生人全都笑了。“不用麻烦了，孩子。”朗姆洛说，“我们刚刚搬进来。”

即使哪天史蒂夫三十岁了，人们也还是会叫他“孩子”。“你的房间已经有人了。”巴基用平淡且危险的声音说。

“你说403？”朗姆洛说，“那个垃圾场？不，我现在住在十三层。”

大楼的心跳在墙壁上砰砰作响，像狂热的战歌。巴基僵硬得像个稻草人，下巴咬得紧紧的，金属手臂发出像收音机一样的嗡嗡声。“有、里、没、有、十、三、层。”

“当然有。”朗姆洛说，“你来数一数。”他拍了巴基的背，好像他们已经是老相识了，然后经过他走向电梯。“看来我们又要做邻居了，是吧，巴恩斯？”

史蒂夫上前踢了他的裆部，用他在中学防身课学到的残忍的回旋踢，他妈妈那时强烈要求他上这门课，从那以后他一直有足够多的机会练习它。他冷静地，不假思索地做了，用他画画有过但施魔法时从未有过的方式。旁观者集体吸了一口凉气，朗姆洛咆哮：“妈的！”

他摇晃着后退，两个跟班在他摔倒前扶住了他，第三个人对史蒂夫举起拳头，史蒂夫闪开一步，但巴基已经用金属手抓住了男人的手腕，狠狠地捏了一下。那人倒在地上，发出一连串咒骂，鲜血流到他的裤脚——收音机的杰作。“我们有权呆在这里！”他大喊，“你不能这么做！”

史蒂夫越过他们，看向他的邻居们。山姆站在门口，手臂上似乎站着一只真正的猎鹰；莎伦双手各拿一把左轮手枪，肩上还趴着一只巨大的蜘蛛；克林特从不知道什么地方拿出一张弓；旺达的手上环绕着红色的亮光。 **乌合之众** ，皮尔斯这样称呼他们，也许是吧，但他们是属于夜光的“乌合之众”，他们将不惜一切为它而战。

巴基也看着他们，他垂下肩膀，说：“退后。”

史蒂夫没想到会这样，他转身质问巴基：“你他妈在开玩笑吗？”

朗姆洛笑了：一个油腻的露齿微笑。“这样是摆脱不了他们的。”巴基说，他的声音比以往更平静，“他们没有做违法的事。”

收音机似乎也看出了这一点。她绕到巴基身后，弓起身体恶狠狠地吐着口水。史蒂夫说：“如果你觉得我们会袖手旁观，让这个该死的马戏团走进我们的大楼——”

“史蒂夫。”巴基说，他看起来已经筋疲力尽，“求你了。”

砰，砰，砰……墙壁的心跳声像悲壮的挽歌。史蒂夫一直以为巴基跟自己和山姆差不多大，但他发现他错了，巴基空洞的眼神属于一个已经经历了一百年沧桑的老人，你无法错认。

慢慢地，史蒂夫放下了拳头，这个动作像回声一样在大厅里传递下去。莎伦收起了左轮手枪，看上去有些失望，旺达手上的红光消失了，克林特放下弓，喊道：“祝你他妈的在阁楼上玩得开心。”

四人组挤过巴基和史蒂夫，拖着九头蛇皮箱走进电梯，电梯门带着颤颤巍巍的声音关上了。收音机趴在史蒂夫的左脚上，仿佛要阻止他继续向前，史蒂夫几乎没有注意到她。他因为熊熊怒火而颤抖，视线一片模糊，眼前的巴基变成了一群眼神悲伤、穿着柔软夹克的重影。“你现在高兴了吧？”史蒂夫说，“喜欢你的新邻居吗？”

“史蒂夫——”

“别他妈叫我史蒂夫。”史蒂夫说。他们的人数是陌生人的十倍，他们本可以把制服他们的，然而他们都听从了巴基的吩咐退后了，甚至史蒂夫也是，他简直不敢相信自己。“他们以为他们是谁？他们有什么权利给我们的大楼增添新楼层然后搬进来，就好像这是他们的地方？”

巴基把双手塞进口袋，弯着腰，把脸藏在头发里：“也许这就是他们的地方，只是你不知道。”

大厅里一片死寂。史蒂夫几乎喘不过气，是啊，没错，他对夜光一无所知，夜光到底是什么东西？接受像朗姆洛这样的垃圾，一有机会就把租客赶到外头让他们除了身上的衣服什么都没有的大楼？他们愿意为它而战，但它不会。

他甩掉脚上的收音机：“下次为你出头前我会先考虑清楚的。”

巴基没有回答。史蒂夫推开人群冲到人行道上，他找到消防梯，沿着快要散架的金属楼梯爬上他的楼层，每踩一级台阶都狠狠地跺脚。如果他觉得大楼能感受到，他说不定还会猛击墙壁。

\---------

之后的一整天，不论是巴基还是收音机都没从房间出来。

四楼走廊尽头的门一直关着，每个来求助数学作业、枪伤和其他日常事务的访客都只能勉强拿史蒂夫凑数。午饭时间后，娜塔莎敲了巴基的门，门没开，她变成蜘蛛从门底钻进去。十分钟后，她出来了，虽然若有所思，但是松了一口气。

“他还好吗？”史蒂夫问。他又一次选择在厨房里学习——在经历了一个死里逃生的早上后再重返学校简直是自投罗网——况且，他的拖延症已经发作了，他刚刚回顾了过去25年里他说过和做过的每一件事，桩桩件件都充满着无力的愧疚感。也许他同样对向巴基发火而感到抱歉，只他不想去想这个。

“我想是的。”娜塔莎说，“或者他会好的。”

她在厨房里踱来踱去，打开碗柜，又重新摆放锅碗瓢盆。史蒂夫开始学会读懂她的肢体语言：“ **你** 还好吗？”

噼里啪啦声停下了，娜塔莎抬起头来，表情惊讶：“还好。”

“你早上被送到哪儿了？”

他通常不会问这种问题，但夜光的租客们就像小孩子攀比身上的淤青一样攀比他们的时空传送点，现在大楼里一半的人都知道史蒂夫和大学理事会的小插曲了。娜塔莎的嘴唇微微弯曲，她说：“芭蕾舞工作室，信不信由你。”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫说。

“不算遭了。”娜塔莎说，“克林特一般会被扔进垃圾桶。”

史蒂夫对“不算遭了”持怀疑态度，毕竟没有调查就没有发言权。但娜塔莎的语气清楚地表明她不想再继续下去了。他只好郁闷地盯着眼前的《数字命理学》，而她检查了冰箱，然后是烤箱，最后是微波炉。“看看吧。”她说，“这次他真的忘记做饭了。胜利属于你了，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫没有笑，她也没有。

几分钟后，莎伦来了，在简单的耳语之后，她带着娜塔莎离开了——也许是出去吃饭，更可能是去杀什么人。当山姆带着他的金丝雀和一堆外卖从鸟舍下班回来时，史蒂夫真的很开心。“嘿，史蒂夫，你觉得如果我把吃的放在巴恩斯门外装作是留给收音机的，他会吃吗？顺便说一句，你又收到邮件了。”

“真的吗？”史蒂夫说。他塞给山姆十块的外卖钱（山姆从不免费送他东西，这也是他一直是史蒂夫最好的朋友的部分原因），厌烦地盯着手里的信封。上面写道： **波士顿巫师大学** ，底下是 **S·Rogers** **，布利克街** **339B** 。他只看到“我们很遗憾地通知你——”就把信封和信纸都撕成两片，然后四片，最后八片。“我从早上就一直呆在这儿，我敢肯定邮车没来过，这些东西到底是怎么送过来的？”

山姆用手掌抵住眼睛：“你得学会放手，伙计。”

史蒂夫砰的一声合上《数字命理学》，说：“听着，这栋楼有点不对劲，我不仅仅是说时空转移的问题。想想十三楼？还有今天早上那群混蛋？我们甚至不知道谁是这栋楼的主人，谁每天送来邮件，还有这栋楼究竟是怎么在没有房东的情况下运作的，别告诉我你从没想过这些。”

“我当然想过。”山姆摊开手，“我住在这儿的时间比你长，我知道这很可疑，我住过更可疑的地方，这种地方就是这样。”

“我也一样。”史蒂夫说，“但它们大多数时候都遵循物理规律，我认为这个要求并不过分。”

他们盯着装面条和馄饨的纸盒，但没有人把它打开。史蒂夫没胃口吃东西，他脑子里全是皮尔斯讲“啊，那个地方啊”时的语气，和曾经的“我有一些关于你母亲的情况要告诉你”或者“再说一遍你的WSAT成绩是多少？”一模一样——仿佛你知道某些别人不知道的事情，仿佛你背负着一个见不得光的小秘密，被一大堆你无法掌控的诡计和手段包围着。史蒂夫从心底恶心所谓的诡计，他想要知道真相。

过了一会儿，山姆叹气：“你要开始重新找房子了吗？我还以为你喜欢住在我隔壁。”

他垂头丧气的样子让史蒂夫忘记了生气。“我当然喜欢。”他说，“山姆，我 **爱** 这里。我喜欢每天见到你，我喜欢娜塔莎、收音机，还有——”他挥手掩饰，他不是很确定巴基的部分，“——还有其他所有人，就算你给我钱我都不回去睡图书馆了，我只是需要一些答案。”

“你和整个世界。”山姆喃喃自语。

但他看上去松了一口气，说真的，史蒂夫不会在今晚收拾行李离开就足够了。“事情是这样的。”史蒂夫说，“我明天要翘课做一些调查，看看能不能找到夜光的主人，也许试着联系房东。我打算早晨四点起床监视信箱，那些信不可能自己长腿跑过来。”

“ **四点** 。”山姆重复，他摇了摇头，“史蒂夫，提醒我千万别惹到你。”

史蒂夫皱眉：“我才不是这种人。”

“不。”山姆说，虽然他已经情不自禁地笑了，“你就是这种人。”

\---------

凌晨3点45分，史蒂夫准时从床上爬起来，他裹着毯子钻进厨房，给自己煮了一壶咖啡，顶着收音机不赞成的目光喝了一大半，然后带着《聪明的咒语》下楼，开始他的狩猎行动。

他简直不敢相信自己真的这么做了，除了六岁时假装自己是二战士兵的那一次，他就没这么早起过床。

他心里有个朦胧的想法，不论送信的家伙是谁，它肯定是个害羞且凶猛的生物，如果发现有人在监视它就不会露面。所以他没有在大厅里安营扎寨，而是爬到了二楼下方防火梯的拐弯处，从这里他既能透过大厅的窗户看到成排的邮箱，又能注意到门口马路上的情况，他冻坏了，但这个邮件怪绝对逃不过他的视线，考虑到他只清醒了百分之三十，这是一个聪明的战术策略。

他灌了一大口咖啡，打开练习册。

他依然在看第三单元的寻物咒部分，这一周他都停留在同一页。这些题目实在太蠢了，全是诸如“编写咒语定位最近的洗手间”、“编写咒语查询周围（半径范围50米内）最强的WiFi信号”这样的要求。 **巫师们太自命不凡了** ，史蒂夫想， **为什么就不能像普通人那样跟着路标走呢？就算直接问路也行啊？**

尽管如此，第五大题第四小题看起来还算有趣： **完成一个咒语找回已经失去的事物** ，题目底下留了足够的空白以供涂鸦。史蒂夫画了被派往伊拉克战场前夕的山姆：骄傲的年轻空中领袖，扇着黄褐色的猎鹰翅膀在深蓝色的天空中盘旋；他又用鲜艳的红色和灰色画了娜塔莎蜘蛛，小小的一只，狡猾而危险地埋伏在精巧的蜘蛛网中心；他不知道巴基失去了什么，但是他把他画得很开心，巴基穿着“烘焙是一门科学”的围裙，手里拿着一盘纸杯蛋糕，头发在脑后扎成小圆髻。

防火梯吱吱作响，史蒂夫跳了起来，胳膊肘撞在铁栏杆上，他赶忙合上练习册。

墨菲定律应验了，是巴基，他站在离史蒂夫三步远的地方，穿上他平时的连帽衫，收音机的脑袋和前爪从拉链上方露出来，天知道他在那里站了多久。“你在干什么？”

他应该问的是史蒂夫在凌晨四点坐在防火梯上的事，而不是问他为什么像个变态一样在咒语练习册上涂鸦日漫美少年式的巴基画像。他离得还不够近，看不清史蒂夫究竟画了什么，最好是这样，不然史蒂夫就只能紧急撤离太阳系了。“我在等人。”史蒂夫说，“我想知道是谁送来了邮件。”

巴基张开嘴：“你的手指都变蓝了。”

史蒂夫看了下自己的手，指甲和表面都泛着深蓝色的阴影，介于青金石和蓝莓之间的颜色。他之前都没注意到。“哇哦。”

收音机发出一声轻轻的充满怀疑的叫声，巴基把重心转移到另一只脚上，楼梯再次发出嘎吱嘎吱的动静，声音和大楼的心跳声组合成和谐的旋律， **嘎** **——** **砰** **——** **嘎** **——** **砰** **——** **嘎** **——** **砰** **——** 史蒂夫能听到巴基思考的声音：“怎么了？”

“我想这时我该把我的夹克给你。”巴基说，“但那样我的胳膊会觉得冷。”

史蒂夫抬眼看天，向他天国的母亲祈祷以寻求平静：“而且我还在生你的气。”

“而且你还在生我的气。”巴基闷闷不乐地重复。

史蒂夫以为他要走开了，说不定是回去把自己的郁闷烤进三万个纸杯蛋糕或者其他什么东西里，但是巴基走下楼梯，坐在了史蒂夫旁边，他不是个小个子，防火梯也并不宽，史蒂夫思考是否有咒语能防止心脏骤停。“ **你** 在干什么？”

“挤在一起方便取暖。”巴基说，“企鹅就这样做。”然后他补充了一句，好像这就能解释一切似的，“山姆让我看过一个纪录片。”

这个时间，他身上没有糖霜和烘焙的味道，只有一股清新好闻的香味——表面是洗发水、古龙水和干净的床单混合的味道，内里是一些更加锋利的东西，仿佛冶炼中的金属。史蒂夫的祈祷明显没有应验，他难以置信地盯着巴基，没有说话，收音机从巴基的连帽衫里爬出来，开始用爪子抓史蒂夫牛仔裤。“谁来送信很重要吗？”巴基问。

“为什么不重要呢？”

“老天啊，”巴基说，“你就是那种在圣诞夜伏击圣诞老人的孩子，对吧？”

“就一次。”史蒂夫说，“因为那时我想当面吼他不给医院里生病的孩子送礼物的事。当我扯掉他的胡子，发现他只是临街无聊的老夏普先生时，我幻灭了。”

巴基揉了揉眼睛：“这已经说明 **很多** 了。”

“哦，我们要开始了解对方了吗？”史蒂夫说。他越是看到身边巴基可爱的样子，就越觉得斗志昂扬。“你为什么不告诉我你今天早上去哪儿了呢？在大楼消失的时候？”

“哪儿也没去。”

“胡说。”史蒂夫说，“每个人都会去一个地方，山姆告诉我是怎么回事了，夜光会时不时地消失，你会被丢到没搬到这里时所住的地方。”

“我哪儿也不去。”巴基说，他的手还在眼睛上，“我只是……离开了。”

从与娜塔莎的谈话中，史蒂夫学会了如何识别一场谈话的结尾，他放弃了一连串的追问，大楼在他们周围呼吸着，叹息着，在这个夜晚最寒冷的时刻平静下来。过了一会儿，巴基抬起头，路灯橘黄色的光照在他的睫毛上，在他高高的颧骨上投射出长长的羽毛般的阴影，让他的嘴唇呈现出甜蜜柔和的粉红色。史蒂夫发现自己正渴望画笔。

一个新的谜题添加到他的问题清单上：那会是什么样的感觉？用自己的唇感受巴基嘴唇的形状，用手指摩梭巴基的下颌骨，把手指和他的头发缠在一起？

他摇了摇头。“昨天那些人，”他问，“他们是谁？”

收音机发出暴躁的声音，用爪子挠史蒂夫的左靴。巴基叹了口气。“如果我叫你别管这件事，你会听吗？”

“除非你能说服我没人处在危险之中。”史蒂夫说，“我觉得你不能。”

“我不能。”巴基承认。

他凝视着史蒂夫看向他的目光。经过一翻英勇的努力，史蒂夫终于集中注意力，发动全身力量把目光移到了脚上，收音机正试图在他那魔法变出来的皮靴上添上爪印，但失败了。“那个叫朗姆洛的。”他开口，“看起来你认识他，他是不是——他有没有——”

他在句法和语义的变换中一筹莫展，夜色浓稠而甜蜜，两人之间的空气变得稀薄地难以呼吸。“他伤害你了吗？”最后他说。

巴基想了一会儿，说：“不是你想的那样。”

“我会和他打一架。”史蒂夫说，“如果他那么做的话。”

那些话从他嘴里溜了出来，鲁莽而轻率。“你已经和他打过了。”巴基说。

“我会 **再** 跟他打一架。”

巴基的嘴唇没有笑，但他脸上的其他部分笑了。细细的皱纹聚集在他的眼角，在半明半暗的路灯和阴影之间，他看起来比平时年轻、害羞和迟疑。“你只是在表示友好。”

“才不。”史蒂夫说，“我还在生你的气。”

时间膨胀是一种奇怪的现象。事后看来，在那个独一无二的时刻，夜晚仿佛静止在他们之间一般，像一滴冰冻在空中的雨滴，或一个摇摇晃晃即将坠地的花瓶。史蒂夫可以做任何事情，但他也不知道自己会做什么。 **薛定谔的吻** ：也许会发生，也许不会；直到下一秒收音机突然大吼一声打断了他们，跳到了消防梯的底端。

他们都跳了起来，收音机借着复杂的管道和松散的砖块落到地上，沿着人行道飞奔向大楼正门。史蒂夫盯着她，肚子里有一种奇怪的下坠感，仿佛他漏了楼梯上的一个台阶。“是邮件吗？”

巴基的声音如早晨一般古怪而平淡：“不。”

他是对的。他们下到地面，跟着收音机转到大楼前面，一辆黑色面包车停在前门，车窗是不透明的，发动机的低鸣声几乎比巴基胳膊的声音还要大，这肯定不是邮车。收音机咆哮，尾巴卷成愤怒的问号，史蒂夫朝面包车走了一步，但车里的人肯定意识到他们被发现了，发动机发动，车迅速开走了。

史蒂夫看了看巴基，然后又看了看停在大楼外面的一排小汽车，问：“你会开车吗？”

防火梯上照在巴基脸上的光又消失了，这次他的眼角是担心的皱纹；“不会。”

“看好他们在路口往哪边拐。”史蒂夫说，“我去把那辆雪佛兰发动起来。”

巴基抓住他的手臂：“史蒂夫，不要。”

触摸的带来的震惊是唯一阻止史蒂夫挣脱的原因。巴基握着他的手腕；巴基的 **金属手指** 围绕在史蒂夫的前臂上，它一点也不冷，和史蒂夫想象中的完全不一样。甲片比皮肤还要暖和，嗡嗡的声音从底下传出来，触感它就像是碰到了一辆发动了一段时间的汽车的引擎盖。史蒂夫的大脑短路了一秒钟，足以让巴基和收音机左右夹击把他推进大厅。“别这样。”巴基说，“别惹他们，求你了。”

史蒂夫恍然大悟。“你知道他们是谁。”他说，“你对这个地方了如指掌，是不是？是朗姆洛让大楼消失的吗？那辆车里到底是什么人？”

“比临街的老夏普先生糟糕百倍的东西。”巴基说，“别让他们也有理由伤害你。”

“‘也’是什么意思？”史蒂夫说。他试图挣脱手腕，但巴基的金属手指一丝也不放送，这让他想起把手卡在自动售货机里拼命想够到那盒不听话的奥利奥，只是这次的代价远远超过了一美元五十美分。“回答我。”

“好吧。”巴基说，他的脸颊涨得通红，眼睛睁得大大的像只兔子，“你想要答案？那我就告诉你。我们没有房东因为最后一任房东已经死了，他死了很多年了，你想知道为什么吗？”

史蒂夫没说话。“他们杀了他。”巴基说，“他太爱问问题了，他挡了他们的路，所以他们在整座城里追杀他，炸了他的车开枪打死了他，这就是为什么。”

史蒂夫等他说完，他举起自己的手臂，卡在巴基手里的那只，然后给了他一个凝重的眼神。巴基看回去，下巴绷得紧紧的。 **砰砰砰砰砰** ，心跳声在墙壁里回荡，一条管道咯咯作响，灯光滋滋闪了一下；紧张的沉默持续了很久，直到最后巴基率先移开目光，嗡嗡地放开了史蒂夫的手臂。只要你坚持自己的立场，人们总会先把目光移开。

“你吓不倒我。”史蒂夫说，“我坚持我说过的，我要和他们战斗到底，如果你想阻止我，我也会和你战斗到底。”

巴基一动不动，眼睛低垂，收音机发出小小的悲伤的喵喵声。史蒂夫留他们站在那里，自己大步走回消防梯，回到他放书的地方。他感觉自己赢得了一场激烈的、豪不愉快的胜利——得不偿失的那一种，他一个人站在楼梯上，夜晚比之前更冷更长。

他等啊等，等到星星落下，天空亮起，几小时过去了，但是邮件没有出现，巴基也没有出现。

\---------

“他又差点忘记做饭。”娜塔莎说，“你到底做了什么？”

这就是史蒂夫做的：他学习（应该说是涂鸦）了几个小时，完成他的委托，在手机上玩糖果传奇直到体力用光，最后他在消防梯上大踏步上上下下，徒劳地试图保持清醒直到克林特打开窗户叫他滚开。早上七点，他挫败地回到大楼里，接着就在厨房里和做鸡蛋饼的巴基撞个正着，他别无选择，只得站在冰箱前，浮夸地把麦片铲进嘴里，时间整整凝固了五分钟，他回去继续睡觉。这是一个烦人的早晨。

“没什么。”史蒂夫说，“我什么也没做，别把酱滴到我的床上。”

娜塔莎推开他的素描本，坐在床角，把盘子摆在腿上。看来今天的午餐是意大利面和肉丸，房间里弥漫着番茄酱的味道。“你早餐和午餐全吃的麦片？”她问，“说真的，这是别人对他做过的第二过分的事了。”

史蒂夫没有问最过分的事情是什么。“他是个胆小鬼。”他大喊以掩盖肚子发出的咕咕叫，“我和胆小鬼没什么可说的。”

“我还以为我们在谈论食物的问题。”娜塔莎说，“但是我向你保证，他不是胆小鬼，别把温柔误认为怯懦，好吗？。”她俯身检查他的练习册，“哦，你又试了那个寻找内心渴望的咒语吗？”

“没有。”

“真的吗？”

“ **真的。** ”

事实上，史蒂夫确实又试了一次。一是因为他最近在召唤鞋子上的成功似乎表明他的魔法能力比他想象的要强一点，但也是因为昨夜防火梯上的回忆以一种混杂、错乱的形式再次出现在他今晨的梦境中，让咒语的指向变得毋庸置疑。他内心的渴望并不是大学或医院那样抽象的东西，而是某种更加简单和私人的事物。但是这一次咒语依然没起作用，就像其他事情一样。

娜塔莎从床上跳起来，说：“好吧，你真的不要意大利面吗？连一个肉丸都不吃？”

“不用了，谢谢。”史蒂夫说，“我不想吃巴基的肉丸。”

他回想刚刚说的话，惊恐地呻吟了一声，从床垫边上滚下去，脸朝下倒在地板上。娜塔莎咯咯笑回去自己的房间。

\---------

史蒂夫没有消沉太久。第二天，他又翘课了（就像一个真正的不良少年一样，他激动地想。），准备实施他计划的下一步。

既然巴基拒绝告诉他任何关于夜光的事，那他只好自己想办法弄清楚。谷歌告诉他，他们周边的其他居民楼——大部分是豪华公寓——要么属于史塔克工业，要么属于一家名为AP地产的公司。史蒂夫从未听说过后者，但是对于前者，他知道的比他想知道的还多。而且考虑到夜光里的电梯是史塔克工业的技术，他觉得从这里入手是个不错的选择。

他已经很久没来过史塔克大厦了，史蒂夫从高中时就认识托尼·史塔克，那时托尼还是个早熟的小混蛋，每天的日常就是在高等科学课上把东西炸飞和勾引学校里的每一个女生。史蒂夫一点也不惊讶他在十七岁时获得学士学位，现在联合主管一家庞大的武器制造公司，还在五大洲内掌控着无数家缺乏道德的房地产公司。他没有托尼的电话号码，也没有他的其他联系方式。他的全部计划就是来到史塔克大厦、找到第一个看上去像在那里工作的人、要求见他们的总工程师。

就像史蒂夫生活中的许多事情一样，这比他预想的更困难。

大厦的前厅是阳光朋克风格的杰作，墙壁上爬满了绿植，高高的落地窗透进新鲜空气和阳光。穿着西装的人们在大厅中央喷涌的喷泉前跑来跑去，他们拿着装咖啡的纸杯，彼此握手，说着诸如“我会让我的人联系你”之类的话。当史蒂夫走向前台的那位女士时，她脸上带着礼貌的疑问：“不好意思？你想找哪位？”

“我找史塔克先生。”史蒂夫说，“我是——呃——他的老同学，我叫罗杰斯。”

“那你应该知道史塔克先生现在不接待访客，就算是股东也不行吧？”

“我不是股东。”史蒂夫说，然后他意识到他说错话了。奇怪的是，明明他自己也当过前台和服务员，但和这类人交谈却相当困难。“这是私人事务，而且非常重要，我只需要五分钟。”

“我会看看我能做些什么。”那位女士含蓄地笑了。她转身坐回电脑前，什么也没干。

好吧，史蒂夫想，那就执行B计划吧。

他找到自动售货机，给自己也买了一杯顶针大小的咖啡，以此向神色匆匆的人们示意他是他们中的一员，并无恶意。也许他应该穿点别的，而不是一条破牛仔裤和一件写着“去他妈的权势集团”的沾满颜料的衬衫——也许他应该穿着西装戴着挂绳，就像研究熊猫的动物学家穿着熊猫套装一样？——但现在说这个太晚了。他在喷泉边坐下，拿出素描本，开始画画。

他画了他记忆中的托尼：一个笨拙的矮个小孩，戴着眼镜，一头蓬乱的黑色头发，穿着科学俱乐部的T恤和对他来说过长的牛仔裤，然后他盯着画开始许愿。这比召唤鞋子来得困难得多，他的思想似乎碰到了什么，它卡在了某种光滑、粘稠、难以捉摸的仿佛薄膜一样的东西里，他知道这是时间和空间在阻止他重新安排它们。他母亲曾说：现实是顽固的，它想要维持自己的路线。丢失的鞋子想要保持丢失，逝去的躯体想要继续瓦解，时间只想发生一次。让世界屈从于你的愿望需要力量，就像与一头愤怒的公牛搏斗，这就是为什么大多数人不会魔法。

史蒂夫还在使力，他思考如果把托尼画得更高一点、穿得好一点或者把他画在爆炸现场会不会有所帮助，这时一声尖叫响彻大厅，一个人出其不意地坐在他旁边，说：“史蒂夫•罗杰斯！史蒂夫，我的朋友！是我出现幻觉了还是你真的在这里？”

史蒂夫抬起头。愤怒的公牛屈服了，托尼看起来和画中一模一样，只不过年纪更大，没戴眼镜。他穿的是黑色背心而不是科学俱乐部的T恤，背心上面闪着圆形的亮光。史蒂夫高兴地注意到前台的女士正盯着他们，看上去有些窘迫。“我真的在这里。”他说。

“真是不可思议。”托尼说，“我刚刚正忙着把我的工作室拆得四分五裂以创造一个新元素——别问问题，那是有史以来最长最悲伤的故事——突然之间，我有一股冲动，想放下一切下楼活动一下身体。看看我找到谁了？巫师梦小子？你终于申请到学校了吗？魔法的事怎么样了？”

史蒂夫的成就感很快变成了恐惧，他意识到本质上他像邪恶巫师召唤恶魔那样召唤了一个人，又或许这只是他在面对托尼•史塔克时通常会感受到的普通的恐惧。“没有。”他平淡地说，“魔法的事也不怎么样。这回你有多少天没睡觉了？”

“三天？四天？七天？谁会数这个？你最近怎么样？整整一年都不给你高中时代的BFF（Best Friend Forever）[6]打电话，是吧？”

事实上，他们并不是BFF，大多数时候史蒂夫甚至不确定他们算不算朋友。他们经常凑在一起，是学校里最不合群的两个人：托尼，比其他人小三岁的神童，仅仅高一一年就炸了物理实验室七次，比所有老师知道得都多；史蒂夫，每周五天有两天请病假，其余三天留堂或参加补习班的问题少年。他们没有任何共同点，只不过与其他同学的共同点更少。不知怎么的，他们在没有杀死对方的前提下度过了高中时代，托尼似乎认为这足以让他们成为了一辈子的好朋友，也许确实是这样。

托尼还在他耳边喋喋不休，丝毫没有被史蒂夫的沉默影响：“你是从地球表面消失了还是怎么的？你现在住在哪儿？我一直想在脸书上找你，但你好像没有脸书账号，好吧这很正常，现在谁还用脸书？但你没有任何社交媒体账号吗？比如推特？说到这个，你还在和那个鸟人约会吗？”

史蒂夫只喝了一口咖啡就把剩下的全扔了。如果有足够的时间和酒精，他可以用一种机智、简洁和不引起歧意的方式解释他和山姆之间奇特关系，但他目前哪个都没有。“我有推特账号，还有汤不热。我现在还住在布鲁克林，你听说过一个叫夜光的地方吗？”

“夜光？”托尼说，“你住在那儿？你在逗我吗？”

史蒂夫张开嘴想说些无礼的话，但托尼已经抢先嘚啵了三句：“我在那儿住过一段时间，当时我瞒着我女朋友做了心脏手术，正在恢复中——别，别问——但是天哪，兄弟，你住哪一层？”

史蒂夫像收音机一样缓慢眨眼，信息量太大了。“第四层。”他说，“心脏手术？”

托尼大叫起来：“完美的平方，兄弟！我住在第九层。”

他抬起手准备和史蒂夫击掌，史蒂夫照做了，只是为了让手从他脸前移开。“说真的，心脏手术？”

“哦，你知道的。”托尼说着，抚摸他胸口发光的东西，“疯狂的生活方式是有代价的，就算对年轻人也是如此。我好像察觉到了一丝担忧，是不是罗杰斯？有点后悔了？有点愧疚？也许我会死，而你却不知道？”

“全世界都会知道的。”史蒂夫说，“新闻里肯定到处都是，小报上也是，他们说不定还会在推特上直播。”

托尼咧嘴大笑，他真的一点都没变。“说得没错。”

“你为什么会住在夜光？”史蒂夫问，“为什么不去——呃——丽思卡尔顿之类的地方呢？”

托尼耸耸肩：“那地方有魔法，不是吗？我老爸过去常说那里有治疗作用。七十年代的时候，一群邪恶的科学家用辐射伤害了他，他住了一周就痊愈了。不过我确定这是他编出来的，我躺了整整一个夏天，一直感觉像死了一样。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地问：“史塔克工业拥有这栋楼吗？”

“不清楚。”托尼说，“等等，让我查一下。”

他拿出平板操作了一番，他们面前弹出了一个全息屏幕。显然，史塔克大厦的前厅里经常发生这种事，没有人对他们多加注意。“你住在那里的时候，它有没有消失过？”史蒂夫问。

“嗯？”托尼说，“哦，没错，有过一次。谢天谢地，那时我已经撤掉生命维持系统了。”他快速地打字，一行行的文字显示在屏幕上。“不，它不属于我们，真烦人。”

“那么谁拥有它呢？”

“稍等。”

他继续打字，屏幕上出现了夜光的街景。看到它时，史蒂夫的胸口涌上一种奇怪的抽动——熟悉的布满灰尘被雨水笼罩的墙壁、锈迹斑斑的防火梯、棋盘似的窗户。这是家，或者说是自从他卖掉布利克街的房子以来最接近家的地方。现在，仿佛他的心被拿走了一小块，投射在全息屏幕上，所有人都能看得到。“好了。”托尼说，“夜光，居民楼，建于二战和大萧条时期之前，占地面积2070平方英尺，天啊，那是我屋顶游泳池的大小。我希望你知道为了帮你查这个我正在入侵一个房产数据库。”

显然，他还记得把文字读给史蒂夫比坐等他打败字母和数字要快得多，史蒂夫觉得自己感受到了同等程度的感动和侮辱。“是吗？我真高兴你这么谨慎。”

托尼领会了暗示，把屏幕缩小了一英寸。“建于20世纪20年代，可能在1917年左右，没有写明建筑方。大楼曾由一对伴侣经营，她们的名字是卡特和马蒂内利[7]——哦嘿，那是佩吉阿姨和她的女朋友，老爸肯定就是这样认识她们的——80年代她们退休前往加州，把管理权移交给了一个叫弗瑞的人，他是记录在册的最后一个房主。

史蒂夫坐起来，说：“你能找到他们的联系方式吗？”

屏幕上出现了一个谷歌搜索界面。托尼皱眉：“你可能要打给长岛灵媒[8]了，史蒂夫。他在2014年被杀了。”

所以巴基说的是真的，史蒂夫想。最后一任房主已经被杀了。“但是它现在属于谁呢？总该有这么一个人，对吧？”

“上面没写。”托尼说，“我打赌这会激怒镇上所有的房地产开发商，你知道，那块地很不错。几年前，我们曾输掉了一场竞标战，对手是一家叫AP什么的公司，我们两家一起竞标你们对面的那块地，佩珀现在还对此耿耿于怀。”

“你是说那里的豪华公寓。”史蒂夫说。

“对。”托尼一边说，一边摆出天真的表情，“至少夜光还在那里，作为一个碍眼的存在，拉低整条街的价值。天啊，我爱死那个地方了。”

他一挥手，全息图像就消失了。史蒂夫凝视着空中那个曾经显示夜光照片的地方，感觉到心底一阵冷意。他想象某个开发商买下这片土地，带着拆迁队把他们赶出夜光，一座全新的公寓在他曾经住过的地方拔地而起，他的喉咙发苦。“帮我一个忙，托尼。”他说，“一旦夜光出售，赶在其他人出手前把它买下来。”

“当然，废话。”托尼说，“你以为我们一直在努力做什么？还有，呃……”

他扭捏着双脚，第一次显得不那么自信：“我知道那里不是个非常靠谱的地方，所以，只是随便说说，如果你需要落脚的地方，我有四层完全没人用过的客房，供你参考。”

史蒂夫咽下了本能的粗鲁回复。尽管看起来需要躺下睡一个星期，托尼还是不求回报的帮助了他，他甚至没有问为什么史蒂夫需要知道这些。一定程度上是因为托尼是一个科学家，他理解人们总有好奇心，但是史蒂夫知道这也是因为托尼有时是一个太过慷慨的朋友。“我记下了。”史蒂夫说。

托尼飞快地报出他的号码让史蒂夫记下，然后又扭捏了一会儿，俯身拥抱了他。史蒂夫并不热衷于拥抱，但这种时刻似乎值得一个拥抱，他总乐于让自己显得尖刻和不近人情，最后他放松下来，收拾好东西离开了。

当他朝出口走去时，他瞥见托尼对着滑动玻璃门打量自己，他听见他说：“哇，我的眼袋去哪儿了？我看起来好像十七岁。”

史蒂夫瞥了一眼他的素描本，果然，他忘了画眼袋和绝大部分皱纹，他只好微笑。

\---------

史蒂夫走到人行道上，一时间有些眼花缭乱。市中心的玻璃、混凝土、明亮的广告牌和四面八方反光的窗户让太阳比平时亮了十倍。他陷入沉思，举起手挡住眼睛，直到一群人站在他身前，他才发现了他们。

他们一共有四个，有些穿着西装和领带、有些穿着铅笔裙和白色衬衣，每个人都一丝不苟得无法区分。“下午好。”其中一个人说，可能是那个梳着一丝不苟发髻的女人，也可能是那个八字胡像比着尺子修剪过的男人。史蒂夫根本分不清楚，他们的身影在他脑中像响尾蛇的两端一样重叠在一起。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生，您现在有空吗？”

鉴于他们已经像鲨鱼一样包围了他，这是个纯粹的礼节性问题。史蒂夫向前探身，说：“什么事？”

留着八字胡的男人（也可能是那个卷发的女人）笑了，这是一个十分灿烂的笑。“请跟我们走一趟，我们老板想和您谈谈。”

“我刚刚见过他了。”史蒂夫说，“如果托尼还有事，他可以打电话给我。”

笑容更加灿烂了。“我们不为托尼·史塔克工作。”那个女人，又或许是那个鼻子上长着黑头的男人说道。

史蒂夫正在失去耐心。天气闷热，他渴望回家，他想回到那个笼罩在阴暗的雨幕中的夜光，安全地待在那儿。“那谁是你们的老板？”

黑头发的男人——又或许是梳着圆髻的女人——把一张名片塞到他的手里。上面没有姓名或联系方式，只有灰色的城市景观矢量图，图下印着“AP地产”。

史蒂夫的心跳漏了一拍，他说：“现在就带我过去。”

他们已经开始移动了，他们包围着史蒂夫，把他推到人行道边上，一辆窗户着色的黑色面包车停在路边，这就是他和巴基昨天在夜光外看到的那一辆。“这边请，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生。”四人齐声道。

史蒂夫宁愿他们叫他“史蒂夫”或“罗杰斯先生”。他钻进车里，思考自己是否还能活着出来。

汽车驶离路边。起初，史蒂夫紧紧贴着车窗，试图记下他们的路线，但是司机一直在绕圈子，他很快就迷糊了。他总觉得自己看到了帝国大厦和现代艺术博物馆——这两个纽约市的地标性建筑——以一种他从未见过的方式矗立在一起。这怎么可能，他从出生就住在纽约。他拿出手机想发条短信给山姆以防万一，却发现手机一点信号都没有。

他盯着这群黑衣人，怀疑他们对他的手机做了什么手脚。“我们要去哪儿？”

他们放肆地笑了笑，低头看自己的笔记本电脑不再理睬他，史蒂夫觉得自己渺小得像只蚊子，他闭上嘴。

天知道他们开了多久——30分钟？45分钟？史蒂夫的手机只过去了10分钟——另一件不可能的事——终于，面包车停在一座高高的办公楼前，它平滑又高耸得仿佛二维图像。史蒂夫不认识他们所在的街道或路旁的其他摩天大楼，在他目力所及的范围内，路上一个人都没有，只有许多和他们这辆一模一样的黑色面包车。四人组带着灿烂的笑容把他架到人行道上：“这边请，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫想起了那个因为问题太多而被杀死的前任房主弗瑞，感觉四肢发软，但现在已经没机会逃跑了。他被引着穿过滑动门，进入同样空无一人的前厅，这里看起来就像一个陈列室：一尘不染的白色墙壁和地板、玻璃质扶手椅、玻璃质边桌，插着玫瑰花的玻璃花瓶，唯一的墙壁挂画上只有一片空白。“这是什么地方？”史蒂夫问。

没人回答他，四人组把他领进电梯，其中一个人按下99层的小玻璃按键，电梯开始上升。

他们走进一个铺着柚木镶板和长毛绒红地毯的大厅，四人组带着史蒂夫穿过大厅，走进一扇门，门口的玻璃牌上写着“高级主管”，史蒂夫还没来得及看上面的名字就被带进了门后的办公室，四人齐声说：“他来了，先生。”

史蒂夫的第一印象是无穷无尽毁天灭地的财富。房间的绝大部分都被一张巨大的红木办公桌占据了，桌子上有两台像纸一样薄的显示器，高高的墙边竖立着一排排摆满的书架，许多他说不出名字的金色乐器在桌子上方飞旋，发出低沉的魔法波动。房间的最远处的角落有一块小小的玻璃质正方体，史蒂夫认出那是用防御魔法和锁咒牢牢看护的巫师版保险箱——摩根立方体，这件摩根立方体似乎没有存放什么珍贵的东西，里面只有一本旧书，鲜红色的封面上印了一颗黑色的五角星。

在它们之中，亚历山大·皮尔斯正对史蒂夫微笑，他伸出了手：“罗杰斯先生！或者我该称呼你……霍奇先生？“

看样子史蒂夫不会被带到黑暗的小巷子里枪杀了，在最初的如释重负后，他记起自己还欠皮尔斯一个大人情，他还意识到自己刚刚从人行道上被架走，坐在一辆陌生的面包车后座上绕着纽约市兜圈子，这完全就是绑架案里的遭遇。他没法回应皮尔斯的笑，但也不能忽视他伸出的手。他握了握他的手。“叫我史蒂夫吧。”他说，“真没想到你还是AP地产的AP（Assistantpresident，总裁助理）。”

皮尔斯大笑，四人组出去了，留下他们两人单独在办公室。“怎么说呢，我是个多事之人，总是什么领域都想参与一下。房地产是我的正职，但自从我女儿被录取后，我也一直参与大学理事会的工作。人不能只关注公寓和商场，对吧？要不要来杯酒？”

“不用了，谢谢。”史蒂夫说，“你想见我？”

“我想……”皮尔斯说，“成为第一个恭喜你的人。坐吧，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫疑惑地坐在一把应该能算是扶手椅的玻璃质扭曲物体上，皮尔斯也坐下来，把一个厚厚的白色信封从桌子上推过来，信封中央是史蒂夫的名字，但底下没有地址，角落里印着NYWC的标志。“来吧。”皮尔斯说，“拆开它。”

史蒂夫照做了。第一页是一封信，在皮尔斯的注视之下，他花了比平时更长的时间才把它读完，但他只看了一眼就明白自己在看什么，他能 **闻出** 字的味道。上面写道：

 

> 亲爱的罗杰斯先生：
> 
> 我们很高兴地通知您，您已被纽约巫师学院录取，入学时间为 2017/18 学年秋季学期。您的高中成绩和 WSAT 成绩十分优异，我们很愿意为您提供总共 6 万美元（每年 15000 美元）的奖学金 ——

史蒂夫停止阅读，不是因为他不想继续看下去，只是他的眼睛已经跟不上了，这里有太多东西需要消化——住宿选择的小册子、新生入学指南、无数的入学表格。当他翻阅文件时，一个小小的硬硬的东西从信封里掉出来，他低下头，发现膝盖上躺着一张学生ID卡，上面有他真正的姓名和照片，学号下还印着“2021届学生”的文字。

史蒂夫把所有东西都按原样放回信封，又把信封封上，放在他和皮尔斯之间的桌子上。他的心砰砰乱跳，脸上又冷又热，所以皮尔斯早就知道他不是学生了。“先生。”他开口道。

他停下来，咽了口唾沫。他正站在一个深渊的边缘，必须用谨慎的语言才能顺利跨过去。“我了解我的高中履历，我了解我的WSAT成绩，所以我猜您肯定花费了一番心力才完成了这个艰巨的任务。

皮尔斯的微笑温暖而亲切：“你太谦虚了。”

史蒂夫根本不是在谦虚，他完全明白。“我不是不懂感恩的人。”他说，“但我需要知道这份录取的条件。”

“条件？”皮尔斯看上去大吃一惊，好像这是个肮脏的字眼，“我向你保证，史蒂夫，我不想要你的钱。恰恰相反，我想为你提供一份工作。”

史蒂夫什么也没说，即使他想说，他也不知道自己能不能说出话来。录取通知书始终吸引着他，不管他想不想看，都把他的目光拉向它们。七年的一无所获，像爬向山顶的西西弗斯一样一次又一次地填写同样的申请表格，但他保存下来的所有拒信加起来都比这个信封要薄。

“我记得……”皮尔斯说，“你住在一个叫夜光的地方？”

史蒂夫猛地抬头，他终于明白这是怎么回事了：“你想买下它。”

皮尔斯惊讶的表情只持续了不到一秒。“啊。”他说，“你今早去见了我亲爱的朋友史塔克先生了，所以你当然会知道这件事。你看，托尼和我正就那条街的土地进行友好的竞购战——当然啦，我完全有能力在公开的竞标中胜过他。问题是，夜光的主人不卖。”

史蒂夫发现自己很难集中精神，房间异常的热，他的注意力完全落到桌上的信封上，它的引力几乎是行星级别的：“你知道夜光的房主是谁？”

“我知道。”皮尔斯说，“如果你接受我的提议，我就告诉你他是谁，你的工作就是说服这个人出售夜光。”

“你为什么认为他会听我的？”

“你住在那里。”皮尔斯说，“你有我没有的条件，当你提及那里的生活环境时，人们会愿意倾听。”

这是史蒂夫第三次抬头了，他说：“你在说什么？”

他的回应和皮尔斯温和的语调完全不符，皮尔斯也意识到了，他叹了口气：“这不是什么愉快的事，但我想我可以坦诚地告诉你。夜光是一百年前建造的一个类似于中途之家的地方，它为那些最需要它的人提供治疗和安全的场所，比如孤儿、单身母亲、病人和老人……”

“诅咒的受害者。”史蒂夫补充，他想起了托尼的故事。

“是的。”皮尔斯说，“曾经，这栋大楼安全、干净且维护良好，人们可以在晚上安心的睡在那里，不必担心早上醒来时身处何方。”

他给了史蒂夫一个意味深长的眼神。“正如你看到的，它已经堕落很久了，其中的大部分治愈魔法都因为计划不周和管理不善流失殆尽。最后一任房主——我很遗憾地说——是一个极其不负责任的人，他拥有庞大的犯罪关系网，缺乏判断力，毫不愧疚地用像他这样的乌合之众塞满了那栋楼——”

“不好意思。”史蒂夫说。

皮尔斯向后靠在转椅上，双手随意地搭上扶手：“别生气，史蒂夫。你比我更了解你的邻居，我不需要指名道姓，我记得……那里有一个非常危险的蜘蛛变形人，她习惯变成年轻女人的样子，尽管她实际上要老得多。她有没有提过她是克格勃的实验品？她的前雇主用她监视前苏联的疑似叛国者和异见者？她有没有告诉你她叮死了多少襁褓中的婴儿？”

史蒂夫的反对声消失在喉咙里。他记得娜塔莎在厨房狭窄的过道里走来走去，声音低沉，脸转向一边。 **我是为了杀人而生的。** 皮尔斯还没说完。“还有那个在哥哥被杀时差点毁灭了自己的祖国索柯维亚的小女巫？”他问，“那个每过几个月就会在城里制造出一片废墟的愤怒的巨人？那个引来了2012年齐塔瑞人入侵的被流放的神灵？还有，是谁该为东海岸大部分异常天气负责？”

史蒂夫终于找回了他的舌头：“停下。”

皮尔斯的眼睛敏锐而慈悲，那是和窗玻璃一样的透明的灰色。“夜光可以得到修复。”他说，“但这需要强有力的手腕，我计划把那个老鼠窝改造成你能想象的最安全、最奢华的健康休养所，等你毕业后，我会把这个地方的管理权交给你。没有人比你更有资格管理这里了，你是她的儿子，伟大的治疗师莎——”

“我说了，”史蒂夫说，“ **闭嘴。** ”

办公室在可怕的安静中凝固了，史蒂夫听到肺里刺耳的呼吸声，皮尔斯的目光像铁箍一样缠绕着他的胸膛。他不觉得如果皮尔斯敢说出他母亲的名字，世界上还有什么能阻止他拿起玻璃椅子砸向皮尔斯的脑袋。

“先生，我认为……”史蒂夫最终说道，“你的计划有一个严重的漏洞。”

他的声音是前所未有的冰冷和平静：“你提到的那些人是我的邻居，我的朋友。我知道我们可能会拉低街上那些丑八怪公寓的价格，但我向你保证，我们对彼此没有任何不满。如果你想用推土机把他们赶出他们的家，你得先把我赶出去。”

皮尔斯看上去很受伤。“你误会我了。”他说，“我只是想说——”

“我完全明白你的意思。”史蒂夫说，“我拒绝你的工作。事实上，如果夜光落入你的手里，我会抢先把它烧掉。”

伴随着椅子腿挪动的刺耳声，他起身走了。皮尔斯凝视着他，脸上带着几乎百分百发自内心的深深遗憾。“我很遗憾看到你这样草率地做出决定。”他说，“我曾对你有更高的期待——”

“我不在乎你怎么看我。”史蒂夫说。

“——但我会随身携带这些文件。”皮尔斯一边说，一边拿起NYWC的信封“以防你改变主意。”

“我不会。”史蒂夫说“烧了他们吧。”

\---------

他猛推开办公室的门，四人组已经站在门口等着他了。他们带着和之前一样的微笑，把他塞进电梯下到前厅，又把他带回空荡荡的街道上，那辆黑色面包车还在原地等着他。“我们该送你去哪儿，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生？”他们齐声问。

眼前的灰色大楼遮挡着疑似曼哈顿城区的天际线，史蒂夫愤怒得几乎能看到大楼摇晃的重影：“我可以自己回去。”

他们朝他微笑，露出一模一样的闪亮牙齿：“相信我们，你做不到。”

他不想让他们靠近夜光，所以只好让他们把他送到学校，这样他也能先学习一会儿。“皮尔斯先生会很快和你联系。”他走进校门时，四人组在他身后愉快地喊着。

“叫他省省吧。”史蒂夫回答。

他的口袋里还装着AP地产的名片。他把名片撕成两半，扔进路边的垃圾桶，至少他自己是这么认为的。但是当他在餐厅旁边的自动售货机掏出钱包买可乐时，他发现身上还有两张名片，他把它们也撕碎了扔远，但当他走到图书馆，坐在自己的位子上掏出铅笔时，他发现那两张名片依然在口袋里，甚至还多出了两张。

\---------

学习，是一如既往的失败。

史蒂夫拿出《聪明的咒语》，把大部分时间都花在涂鸦“第十一大题第五小题：完成一个咒语以改善健康和提升幸福”上。他不知道该怎么画出“健康”，但他画出托尼睡在一张舒服的床上，面带微笑，脑袋周围有许多小小的“z”字，以此表示安逸的睡眠和甜蜜的梦境，他又画上一个活泼的卡通画式的心脏，以此表示强健的心脏功能。他一定是做得太过火了，因为等他回过神来，他正在一团热气中眨眼，热气闻起来就像是药剂师的口气，一个图书管理员妖精的嘴巴正对他的脸。“关门了！”它喊得中气十足，“赶快离开！午夜后学生不允许呆在这里！”

史蒂夫离开了，在夜晚离开学校却有一个真正的家等着他，这感觉依然有些不适应。

今夜的暴风雨令人大开眼界，雨水化作翻滚的漩涡拍打着夜光，狂风呼啸着吹向窗户和墙壁，史蒂夫忙着和快被狂风吹跑的雨伞较劲，雨水流进他的眼睛像一场粗暴的洗礼，直到走到门口，他才听到大厅里传来的声音。

里面是金属的刮擦声——什么东西通过狭缝时声音，而且一定有很多很多的东西，史蒂夫以前听过这声音太多次，但从没有从这个位置听到过。他推开门，想看看里面到底有什么。

是邮件。数不清的信封、明信片、传单和包裹用麻绳捆着，从一个大麻袋里倾倒而出堆在地板上。闹钟形态的收音机从麻袋顶上露出一个尖角，她正用昏昏欲睡的节奏懒洋洋的播着阿黛尔，一个穿着连帽衫的软绵绵的人影一边哼着小曲，一边捡起信件把它们塞进邮箱的缝隙。当啷，当啷，当啷。是巴基。

史蒂夫什么都没想就冲了过去：“是你！你就是那个邮件怪！”

巴基跳起来，手里的信封散落，一道闪电划破天空，瞬间照亮了他的脸上的惊慌失措：“史蒂夫——”

“你没告诉过我！”史蒂夫大喊，自从他早上走进史塔克大厦拥挤的前厅，被极简主义的装饰和资本的爪牙包围起，这句话就一直憋在他心里。他抓住巴基的连帽衫摇晃他（或者说试图摇晃他），像剪掉头发力量全失的参孙。“我坐在那儿等了好几个小时，你明知道我在那儿干什么却不告诉我！操，你觉得我很好笑吗？你为新房主工作吗？你就是新房主吗？”

收音机咆哮着变成猫形，牙齿咬进史蒂夫的小腿肚。她以前曾咬过他，但只有这次是动真格的。突然的疼痛让史蒂夫从愤怒中清醒，他一边咒骂一边单脚跳开，鲜血从小腿流下来。“放开我！你这只坏猫！”

“收音机，看在上帝的份上。”巴基说，“别杀他。”

收音机松口了，她蜷缩在邮袋里，看上去一脸忧愁。“她到底怎么回事？”史蒂夫上气不接下气地问道，“她从来没有这样过！”

“你也从来没有对我大吼大叫过。”巴基指出，他整理好连帽衫，“而且你身上有奇怪的味道。”

“哈，她可真成熟——”

“不是你想的那样。”巴基说，“收音机感觉不到你。因为下雨，我也听不到你。不然我们不会让你发现的。”

他低头看着他们脚下的信封。带着极大的愤怒，史蒂夫看到最近的一个信封上写着马萨诸塞州魔法研究学院（Massachussetts Institute of Magical Studies,MIMS）的信头，底下是“S·G·Rogers，布利克街339B。”他说：“哦，那真是对不起了，以后无论我走到哪里，我都一定记得敲锣打鼓，这样你就有时间拾起你的负罪感再他妈像蟑螂一样爬走了——”

闪电又劈开了天空，雷声紧随其后。大厅的灯光闪烁，一半的灯都熄灭了。“我没有负罪感。”巴基说。

他的话既没有愤怒也没有恶意，只是阐述了一个无需证明的事实。他上下打量史蒂夫，说：“有人在你身上放了什么东西，把它交出来，我会告诉你你想知道的一切。”

下一句“操你”卡在史蒂夫的舌尖，他突然意识到他完全知道巴基在说什么。他把手伸进口袋，先是前袋，然后是后袋，他机械地掏出名片，现在一共有八张了。巴基用拇指和食指夹住名片，厌恶地皱起鼻子。”AP地产。”他读道，“是了，它们就是这么在公开场合称呼自己的。”

他用金属手把名片揉成一团，出其不意地把纸团弹向地板，纸团在半空中变形，史蒂夫只瞥见了鞭状的触手，当那团东西落地后，他看见了起伏的红色躯干和八个竖起的脑袋，每个脑袋上都长着闪亮的牙齿。收音机嘶嘶叫，接着猛扑过去。

事情发生得很快，史蒂夫几乎什么都没看清。收音机小刀似的牙齿狠咬进那团生物凝胶状的躯干，她的爪子挥出完美的弧线，一击切断了所有八个脑袋。那团生物尖叫着喷出硫磺味的黑烟。电闪雷鸣之间，它已经死了。

巴基松了口气，金属手臂内里发出高频的嗡嗡声，几乎像是尖叫。“你必须把所有头都砍下来，不然它们就会重生。”

那个生物在他们眼前熄灭了，狂风呼啸着穿过敞开的大门，驱散了硫磺的臭气，给他们两个都浇了个透。收音机爬回邮袋，重新变回了闹钟收音机，突然播起了吉他版的《我们是冠军》。“干得漂亮。”巴基说，“好猫。”

“棒极了。”史蒂夫表示赞同，他两腿发抖，不知道自己是该去揍人还是该洗个热水澡在床上躺上五年，“那是什么东西？”

“特洛伊木马。”巴基说，“他们一直在寻找新的方法潜进来。发夹、停车罚单、还有你那该死的宜家螺丝，名片不过是新花样，小心你带回家的东西。”

开始史蒂夫有些糊涂，然后他回想起那天所看到的一切，他终于明白过来。“它们——侵蚀了时空的完整性，对不对？本来只是简单的现实攻击，但他们加了新花样。这就是为什么这栋楼一直在消失，皮尔斯想独占这片土地。”

巴基露出一丝微笑：“你是说九头蛇。”他指了指地板上生物的残骸，雨水从瓷砖上流过，把它冲得一丝不剩。“这么多年，它一直在自我复制。有时候它喜欢穿上西装和人类的身体，自称亚历山大·皮尔斯，但它和人类一点关系都没有，别被他骗了。”

史蒂夫看着被雨水浸湿的写着自己名字的信封，看着因为潮湿而逐渐模糊的MIMS信头，他的胳膊都起鸡皮疙瘩了。“我今天遇到它了。”他说，“它说它知道谁是夜光的主人。那就是你，对吧？”

巴基低声笑了，他的眼下有深紫色的眼袋，让他看上去苍老、疲惫又饱经风霜。“史蒂夫。”他说，“我就是夜光。”

 

（插图bycbolle，已获[授权](http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/007xWG1wly1g2ber0dqksj30fk0hidh4.jpg)，她的推特地址：[点我](https://twitter.com/NAMJANUS)）

\---------

“好了。”史蒂夫说，“解释一下吧。”

他穿着拳击短裤坐在巴基的床上，在小腿处收音机留下牙印的地方涂消毒水。巴基守在他身边，双臂交叉，好像在尽全力抑制自己上前帮忙的冲动。通常情况下这会引起严重的尴尬，但史蒂夫已经心事重重，没有心思留给尴尬了，他紧张而咄咄逼人的沉默着。

巴基的眼睛紧盯着史蒂夫被咬出一个洞的小腿。“我不知道从哪里开始说起。”他闷闷地说。

“现在想吧。”史蒂夫说，“我等着。”

他从来没走进过404房间，这里和史蒂夫的房间一样整洁，既没有娜塔莎房间里那种让人抓狂的杂乱不堪，也没有山姆房间充满亲和力的凌乱。没有秘密烤箱，唯一不同寻常的东西是门后钉着的一排剪报，有些是近期的，有些已经泛黄，其中一张上写道：AP地产宣布收购当地五家房地产公司。另一张写道：一名男子在下东区的追车战中丧生，后面补充：死者已被确认为尼古拉斯·弗瑞，65岁，他是布鲁克林一家名为“夜光”的廉价旅社的房主兼管理人。

“威妮弗雷德·巴恩斯。”巴基猝不及防地说，“她建造了我，她是一个女巫，是我的创造者，我的——母亲。”

史蒂夫用绷带包扎小腿，没有说话。他很难开口，纱布和医用胶带的气味总让他想起他自己的母亲。

巴基犹豫了一会儿，走过来坐在他身边：“她对我施加了非常强大的魔力，以至于给了我灵魂。你知道古老的建筑总有个性的说法吗？夜光见证了太多了：战争、大萧条、911、奇塔瑞入侵……还有其他不足以成为新闻的事。我并不总是以人类的样子出现，但我一直有意识。”

“为什么是‘巴基’？”史蒂夫问。

这个问题似乎让他有点惊讶。“布坎南高楼。”他说，“那是我原本的名字，直到三十年代末，我才被称为‘夜光’。那时布鲁克林发生了大停电，我是唯一还亮着灯光的地方，这个名字不知怎么就留了下来。”

他停顿了一下。收音机爬到他的腿上，变成闹钟的形状，随兴地哼着FOB乐队的歌。“我喜欢这个名字。”巴基进一步解释，“好像一个超级英雄的化名。”

史蒂夫也喜欢它，但他不想说出来。“要是我没看见你拿着邮件，我还以为你是这里的房客——话说，你是怎么办到的——”

“我召唤了它们。”巴基说，“大多数邮车都找不到这个地方，我自己来做更容易一些。不论邮件被寄到哪里，只要上面有房客的名字，我就能拿到它。”

“你本可以告诉我的。”

巴基一如往常地蜷缩身体。他的头发垂下来，比平时更加蓬乱，所以他缩得比平时更深。“我知道。”他说，“我已经被追捕很久了，保密变成了一种习惯。”

他盯着自己的脚，他们的膝盖只差半英寸就能碰到一起，史蒂夫能透过薄薄的棉质衬衫感受到巴基金属手臂的温度。他想他大概应该穿上牛仔裤，但裤子搭在巴基的椅背上好像它就该呆在那儿，史蒂夫非常乐意无视它。“大部分人都不知道。”巴基说，“娜塔莎知道，旺达知道，索尔可能知道吧，还有披萨狗，我猜克林特搬来的第一个星期收音机就告诉它了。”

“说到收音机——”史蒂夫尖刻地说。

“哦。”巴基说，他瞟了一眼他腿上咕噜叫的闹钟，“她是佩吉·卡特的老相识，那是前前任房主时候的事了。小佩知道九头蛇的眼睛一直盯着夜光，所以她把自己的一片灵魂放进收音机里，让她在她退休后继续守护这个地方。”

收音机发出一阵欢快的白噪音，史蒂夫看了看腿上的绷带，觉得佩吉·卡特绝对是一个他惹不起的人物。“九头蛇到底活了多久？这肯定是几十年前的事了。”

“很古老。”巴基说。“和这座城市一样古老。所有的贪婪、污秽和偏见总要有个去处。它会流进下水道，流进河里，但永远不会消失。它越积越多，一年比一年饥饿。”

他低头看着自己的手交叠在收音机布满灰尘的外壳上。“它从威妮弗蕾德那时就一直试图闯进来。这里的魔法对它来说是无法抗拒的诱惑。我一直想击退它，但自从它发现我是这座大楼的灵魂，攻击就越来越猛烈和集中，我不知道我还能坚持多久。”

所以这就是为什么夜光的魔力在消失，史蒂夫想，所有的治疗和滋养魔法都被用来抵御残酷的攻击，为了保持自由。一想到这个，他的鼻子就一阵发疼。“他们是怎么发现的？”

巴基叹了口气：“是我自己的错。一个……间谍潜入了大楼，等我意识到的时候已经太迟了，他们炸了——”

“他们 **什么** ？”

“没什么大不了的。”巴基急忙说，“没有人被杀。而且托尼·史塔克当时就住在这里，所以我们甚至有了一部全新的电梯，但是你很难掩盖一件事：爆炸后我和大楼产生了相同的伤口。”

史蒂夫记起那部过分现代化的电梯，还有它升降时发出的稳定的嗡嗡声。突然，他意识到这一直让他想起什么。“你的胳膊。”

巴基咧嘴一笑——有点苦涩，但也不无骄傲。他用有血有肉的食指敲了敲他的金属手臂，说：“很棒，不是吗？这也要感谢史塔克。那孩子真是个奇迹，他刚刚从自己的濒死中恢复过来，就随意地在病床上发明了一副世界级假肢。不论如何，他们发现了目标，一切都结束了。当我躺在医院里的时候，那个间谍闯进我的房间偷走了房契，它现在在皮尔斯手上。”

“还有 **房契** ？”史蒂夫说。

“当然有。”巴基说，“当尼克意识到自己有危险时，他把它交给我保管。”他抬头示意墙上的剪报。“曾经，我可以在每个人搬进来的一周内解除他们的诅咒，喂饱和治愈他们，帮他们找到该死的鞋子。而现在，我他妈甚至不能阻止他们杀死我的房主。”

他的声音空洞，脸颊被深深的阴影覆盖，史蒂夫几乎看不清他的眼睛。不经意间，史蒂夫的膝盖已经紧靠着巴基的膝盖，现在挪开腿太突兀了，所以他只是让它们停在原处，他看着自己苍白的皮肤、瘦骨嶙峋的脚踝和一旁巴基健壮的腿。夜光的魔力完全消失了吗？他并不这么认为。他从能拿起铅笔时就热爱绘画，但在搬到这里之前，他的绘画从未变成现实。

“那个房契……”他最终说，“它是不是一本红色封面的书，上面有一颗黑色的星星？”

巴基的眼睛眯起来，他甩掉脸上的头发：“对。”

“这就是为什么我们不能摆脱朗姆洛？”

“是啊。”巴基的嘴唇扭曲了，“他在这里断断续续地住了一年，就连收音机也赶不走他。我试图让房间保持满员把他挡在外面，但显然九头蛇现在可以直接增加新的楼层了。”

史蒂夫尽力不去想朗姆洛住在403的情景，那里离巴基那么近，只是想想就让他觉得恶心。“所以我们要把房契拿回来。”他说，“我知道皮尔斯把它放在哪儿，我今天刚刚看到它，如果我们能偷偷溜进他的办公室——它在曼哈顿，但不是我们的曼哈顿，我觉得——”

巴基一路缩回头发里，他用手捂住脸呻吟了一声：“看，这就是为什么我不想告诉你，我就知道你会做傻事害死你自己的，山姆也是，他和你一样傻。”

这太可笑了，史蒂夫一点也不傻，他只是做他该做的事，而且太过勇敢并不是山姆的错。“你有更好的主意吗？”

“这不值得。”巴基依然捂着脸，“夜光陷得太深了，我一直在想也许卖掉它更会安全，我可以给你们找个新地方，在这栋楼上施加最后一个诅咒，敢保皮尔斯没胆量在这块地上做什么。”

“你在逗我吗？”史蒂夫说。他听见自己的声音变得响亮而尖锐，他自己都吃了一惊，但他已经顾不得了，“那你他妈会变成什么样？”

“我猜……”巴基耸了耸肩，“我们到时候就知道了。”

整个晚上，史蒂夫的脾气越来越不稳定，现在他终于完全失控了。“我们不是你不方便时就可以随意安排的流浪狗。”他说，“你也不是一件可以买卖的东西。妈的，他们偷走了你的——你灵魂的房契，你一点都不难过吗？”

“感觉无关紧要。”巴基说，“我——”

这是整晚史蒂夫第二次抓住他的袖子摇晃他，收音机发出尖利的吉他声抗议，她变成猫从巴基的腿上跳下来，像避难一样躲回邮袋里。“巴基，看着我。”

这花了一点时间，但巴基做到了。他的眼睛睁得大大的，小心翼翼地看着他。史蒂夫想起皮尔斯的那些高谈阔论，想起他的收买和保证，感到一阵沸腾的怒火在他身体里翻腾。如果夜光从荣耀中坠落，那是九头蛇干的，不是巴基。“我会把房契拿回来。”他说，“我不会让他们伤害你。”

“史蒂夫——”

“别卖掉这里。”史蒂夫说，“我不想住在其他地方，答应我。”

巴基深深地呼吸，墙壁也是如此。他们的脸只相隔几英寸，史蒂夫觉得自己第一次看清了他的模样：仿佛巴洛克时期的雕塑，既不年轻也不年老，永恒而不朽，生动的线条和富有表现力的阴影。“我答应你。”巴基说。

史蒂夫靠过来吻他，仿佛这是最自然不过、他唯一应该做的事，一个郑重的誓约。他一只手梳理巴基的头发，另一只手放在巴基一直让他分心的裹着牛仔裤的大腿上。他已经很久没有吻过什么人了。但从某种角度，自和巴基相遇的每一天，他都在亲吻他——在梦中和他的幻想中——他的身体还记得所有的步骤。巴基尝起来像奶油硬糖，像黄油饼干，像他为他们烤的所有好东西。他的胡茬擦过史蒂夫的下巴，留下了美妙的灼热，但是其他部位——他的耳朵、他的颧骨、他有血有肉的那只手，还有史蒂夫碰到的每一个地方——那里的皮肤都像婴儿的皮肤一样光滑，也像婴儿一样柔软。

他们分开，巴基的嘴唇是红色的——和他的眼睛一样，红红的闪着亮光。史蒂夫双手捧着他的脸，擦掉他的眼泪。“一切都会好的。”

巴基轻声说：“你说得让人这么容易相信。”

\---------

黎明前的一小时，暴雨慢慢停了下来，窗外的雨点声变成有节奏的敲击声。史蒂夫靠坐着床板，看着巴基蜷缩着睡在他旁边，他侧身躺着，紧紧抓住史蒂夫的腿就像抱紧一只浮木。史蒂夫为能看到他这个样子而骄傲——巴基没有忙碌，没有照顾任何人，而是终于被照顾了一次。他把手放在巴基的颈后，感受脉搏的跳动，感受其中温柔的密码。他把耳朵贴在墙面上，同样能听到巴基的心跳。

他瞥了一眼床头柜，在笔记本、《国家地理》杂志、烹饪书和平装本《诗人的量子物理学》的底下压着一张皱巴巴的草稿纸，史蒂夫认出了它，他轻轻地把它抽出来好看得更仔细，这是他召唤皮特罗鞋子那天画的一副涂鸦：巴基正侧脸微笑，蓬乱的头发上戴着勿忘我的花环。

史蒂夫把画放回去，他凝视着窗外的雨，被墙面上巴基柔和的气息包围着。他深呼吸，直到心里的慌乱平息下来。它仍在那儿，只是更加坚硬——它变成了一种冷静而无声的决心，意味着他已决心保护巴基一生一世。这感情不因它的甜蜜而减损分毫。

\---------

“等等，你说什么？”山姆说，“巴基就是夜光？”

史蒂夫一边解释，一边和山姆一起打扫鸟舍的企鹅馆，山姆不时发出愤慨的回应。他先是问：“皮尔斯给了你什么？”接着出离愤怒地说：“他们想买下巴基？”最后叹了一口气：“怪不得上次收音机啃了我一半的垃圾邮件。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫说。他倚靠着拖把，背后隐隐作痛，打扫是件苦差事。“我们得做点什么。”

今早，他们在电梯里碰到了朗姆洛和他的朋友们，史蒂夫因此心神不宁地跟着山姆走到了公交站，于是他干脆一起去了鸟舍，这也给了他一个翘掉时空转移课的借口。考虑到他现在的心理状态，他说不定会把自己传送到白垩纪晚期，或者直接消失。“你不能直接把房契召过来吗？就像你召唤那孩子的鞋子那样？”山姆问，“你知道它长什么样，对吧？”

“我知道，可它被放在一个摩根立方体里。”史蒂夫说，“还是魔力最强的那种，我不可能冲破那些防御魔法。”

山姆心不在焉地抓着他那几层羊毛衫下的残翅，这里的温度低于零度，鸟粪和鱼的臭味扑鼻。“所以我们得入侵一个不知道地址的公司，再找到其他方法拿回房契。”他说，“嘿，你们好了吗？”

企鹅们鸣叫着拍动翅膀，他们只有膝盖那么高，优雅地挤在远处的角落里，而史蒂夫和山姆提着水桶和拖把四处打扫。一只企鹅冲他们大叫。“闭嘴，苏珊。”山姆说，“我是个成年人，我想怎么干就怎么干。”

企鹅又鸣叫起来。“好吧，好吧。”山姆说，“我保证给你们找个有空调的地方。史蒂夫，你和巴基到底怎么了？”

史蒂夫想起巴基在他腿边蜷缩成一个温柔的逗号，想起当他醒来发现史蒂夫还在身边时脸上那有些意外的可爱笑容。“没什么。”他心中暗想： **暂时** 没什么。“你觉得我能把你的翅膀画回来吗？我最近画了很多翅膀。”

“如果你能做到，你就是比空军所有鸟类专家加一起还要厉害的巫师。我的翅膀是物理伤害，不是魔法伤害，你不能像解除诅咒一样解除它。还有，别以为我没发现你在转移话题。”山姆说。

“哈，值得一试嘛。”史蒂夫盯着山姆大衣背后的凸起看了一会儿，决定暂时把它放在一边，他没法同时研究鸟类生理学、撬窃保险箱和物权法。“我要去上数字命理学课了。”

“那个古怪的退伍教授的课？”山姆问，“伙计，如果打扫企鹅馆是你拖延症的表现之一，那你一定很讨厌学校。”

“我不讨厌学校。”史蒂夫立刻说。

“当然啦。”山姆说。

史蒂夫没有反驳，山姆也没有说话，他们拖完了最后一遍地，举着拖把离开企鹅馆。当他们在更衣室脱掉一层层的羊毛衫时，山姆说道：“你知道，你在走我的老路。当我刚刚失去翅膀时，我试图说服自己我并不讨厌——嗯，像企鹅那样——用脚在陆地上走路。”

史蒂夫把大衣扔进了山姆的储物柜，他闻起来仍然像死鱼和打湿的羽毛。“我没有失去什么。”他说，“别比较我们。”

“很难不比较。”山姆说，“我们做朋友太久了，有时我会忘记我身上的哪一部分源自于你，反过来也一样。”他啪的一声关上了柜门，“我想说的是，不要一头钻进数字命理学里就因为你认为这是你妈的期望。”

这就是为什么和山姆吵架是最差劲的，他的话让史蒂夫感觉指甲里插了一根牙签，而且他通常是对的。“山姆，我不想和你争论这个。”

“哦，这还是头一次。”

史蒂夫把拖把全推到他身上。他没有生气，真的没有，只是他现在不想考虑这个。“好吧。”山姆说，“你不想讨论你的个人感受，我理解。但是别忘了，我刚回来的时候，是你让我振作起来照顾好自己的，我答应过要回报你。”

“你已经回报过了。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“你为什么不和苏珊一起散个步呢，我要去上课了，我们可以晚上继续讨论我的个人感受。”

“随你吧。”山姆说，他听起来没有生气，只是有些疲倦，“别忘了把结果保留到小数点后三位。”

史蒂夫对他竖中指，他向企鹅挥手告别，然后去地铁站搭J线前往学校。 **他不讨厌学校** ，他暗想，他喜欢那里，也可能他喜欢的是打破规则带来的兴奋感，是能够摆脱某些负担带来的感觉，但那已经很接近于喜欢了。今晚他会这样告诉山姆，一回家就说。

但最终，他晚上没有回家，山姆也没有，谁都没有。

\---------

那天的数字命理学课还不错。菲利普教授得了巫师流感，只能坐在助教准备的扶手椅上给全班讲理论课，还时不时停下来用手帕擤鼻涕。“数字4，”他说“因为在韩语、日语和某些中国方言中与‘死’同音，代表着不详。在东亚文化中，4是非常不吉利的数字——类似基督教中的13——以至于门牌号中经常会略过它。”

班上的大多数人都半梦半醒，但史蒂夫精神百倍，他正用他发明的半象形速记法飞速记着笔记。这很有趣，但更重要的是，他不用做任何数学运算。“例如，香港的许多老建筑都没有四层。”菲利普教授说，他环顾整个教室，“谁来说说这种做法的优点和缺点？”

死一般的沉默。史蒂夫左边的孩子轻轻打着呼噜，右边那个男生正忙着让纸条飘到对面女生的桌子上。史蒂夫希望菲利普能直接告诉他们答案，然后继续讲下去，他还想听后面的部分。“有谁想说吗？”菲利普教授忧伤的说。

史蒂夫叹了口气，举起手。他大概可以。“优点：它能减少闹鬼的概率，就像提前切除扁桃腺以防感染。缺点：如果某个非自然实体足够强大，它可以直接增添没有的楼层，无论如何它都可以在里面作怪。”

有一两个学生四处张望，惊讶于听到陌生的声音。菲利普对史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“完全正确。”他说，“说得好，霍杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫理所当然地接受了赞赏。菲利普明显记得他上一次见到史蒂夫的情景，但他好像没打算把史蒂夫赶出教室。史蒂夫鼓起勇气，再次举起了手：“我们能不能通过标准的净化驱魔咒来清除不存在的楼层？这会给建筑本身造成伤害吗？”

菲利普盯着他看了很久：“和任何驱魔咒一样，闹鬼的根源必须首先得到解决。就像如果死者的尸骨还在房子里，驱逐鬼魂也是没有用的。”

“但如果根源在外面呢？”史蒂夫坚持说，“比如……呃……一个搞房地产的巫师想强行买下整栋楼？”

一阵窃笑传遍整个教室，其余昏昏沉沉的学生也清醒过来。菲利普教授变出一条新手帕，不慌不忙地用它擤了擤鼻涕。“如果是这样，”他说，“必须先消灭那个巫师，标准的驱魔咒是没用的，因为错误并不在于建筑本身。但你应该知道，这已经超出了本科课程的范围。”

史蒂夫没有追问，但是下课铃打响，他打算和其他同学一起离开了教室时，菲利普示意他留下来。“我得承认，你学得不错。”他说，“虽然你对施法一窍不通，但你完全理解理论。”

他当然理解该死的理论，史蒂夫想，他妈妈从他五岁就开始教他了。“谢谢，先生。”

但菲利普教授没有放他离开。他靠在扶手椅上，眯起眼睛看着史蒂夫，好像他闻到了什么不好的味道，并试图定位它的源头。一定是企鹅的原因，史蒂夫悲伤地想，他们好不容易有一次可以好好相处了。“那是你的练习册吗？”他问道，点头示意史蒂夫胳膊下夹着的《聪明的咒语》，“给我看看。”

史蒂夫不情愿地把本子递过去，他大概每十个问题才回答了一个，而且答案还是错的，但是菲利普教授似乎没在意他糟糕的咒语，他端详着本子，透过眼镜盯着页边的涂鸦：“这些是你画的吗？”

史蒂夫发现了“第四单元：占卜咒”标题下的三头身巴基。他真希望地上有个洞让他钻进去。“我……是的。”

菲利普发出意味深长的声音，又擤了擤鼻子。“我现在明白为什么你的咒语不起作用了。”他说，“抛开不会加括号和关括号外，这就像试图让低音提琴演奏High C。”

“肯定是这样。”史蒂夫冷冷地说，“谢谢，先生。”

他伸手去拿他的本子，但菲利普没有还给他。“如果你不介意。”他说，“我想借用它几天，把它拿给一位同事厄斯金教授看看。你应该不认识他，他在皇后视觉魔法研究院教符号学，他会对这个感兴趣的，这些魔法符文里有非常强大的魔力，我能在教室的另一头感受到它。”

史蒂夫的手无力地垂到腿边，他的脸上冒起一股熟悉的热意。“我只不过……那些不是……那些就是涂鸦。”

“是吗？”菲利普冷漠地问。“这个人——”他指了指扎着头绳穿着围裙的巴基，他在纸页上眯着眼睛露出天使般的笑，“他看起来要从纸上跳出来把我埋在肉桂卷里了，我建议你转去艺术学校接受些适当的训练，以免你不小心重新排列了行星，或者用 **‘** **涂鸦** **’** 开启了世界末日。”

史蒂夫感觉行星已经被重新排列了。火星和金星交换了位置，冥王星统一了矮行星，木星带着卫星去半人马座旅行。他想起了山姆早上的话，想起了他像松鼠屯粮一样堆积在房间里的拒信。他当然会魔法，为什么他急于证明自己做不到？因为那样他的良心会让他别无选择，他只能成为他母亲那样的治疗师，而他并不想这么做？

菲利普在便利贴上写了些什么。“拿去吧。”他说。上面写着： **魔法符文与视觉魔法简史** ，底下看起来像图书馆的索书号。“让妖精帮你把这个挖出来，这是一本有声书，所以对你来说没有任何障碍，还有在我把你嘴里塞满青蛙前闭上嘴。”

史蒂夫照做了，然后意识到他必须张开嘴才能说话：“是的，先生。谢谢你，先生。”

“好了，走吧。”菲利普不客气地说。

史蒂夫攥着便利贴逃开了，他猜测山姆会怎么说，他母亲又会怎么说。但不管怎样，他很高兴能把《聪明的咒语》抛在一边了。

\---------

看起来，视觉咒语似乎与传统咒语的工作方式大同小异。你画出图画或符号，将魔力注入其中，然后魔法就生效了。不是所有的巫师都能做到这个，你必须会画画，而且要画得好。这种魔法很费时，而且常常与直觉相背，所以几个世纪以来，愿意教授它的巫师学校越来越少，它的实际使用也几乎一起消失了。但它拥有悠久的历史，达芬奇就是一位著名的视觉魔法师，卡拉瓦乔、阿尔泰米西娅和大多数立体派画家也是。

史蒂夫写下潦草得难以辨认的笔记，绘制图表，完整地听了两遍有声书，正当他准备听第三遍的时候，一股紫色烟雾的妖精带着香气扑到他眼前。“闭馆了！”它的嘴里喷出热气，“收拾东西！赶快离开！”

它正是前一晚把他赶走的那个图书管理员，史蒂夫几乎可以确定，他认出了那雷阵雨似的口气。“现在还不到午夜。”他争辩。

“傻孩子！”妖精吼道，“今天是星期五！十一点闭馆！赶快离开！”

用吉尔莫·霍奇的ID卡借书可能是自讨苦吃，史蒂夫把书放回架子上，决定星期一早上再过来。

走出图书馆的门，大楼里一片寂静，通往一楼的螺旋楼梯覆盖在阴影之下。史蒂夫顺着楼梯往下走，他陷入沉思，一切都不同了，现在他需要优先考虑调查那个什么皇后研究院。如果他能绘制咒语而不是编写咒语，那他可能就不会那么讨厌学习魔法了。他 **曾经讨厌** 魔法吗？也许山姆是对的。也许回家后，他可以为巴基画一整个花园的玫瑰和向日葵，夜光有地方放花园吗？也许可以放在屋顶上？但是那些暴雨肯定不适合植物生长。

他的脚发疼。他还站在楼梯上，尽管图书馆只不过在二楼。不知是怎么回事，他还以为自己是要下楼梯去公交站，但他当然是在往上走，他正拖着沉重的脚步去往图书馆。妖精现在一定都离开了，他可以偷偷溜进去，爬进睡袋。这真是漫长的一天。他到底在想什么？鲜花、花园——一个有着深色头发和诱人嘴唇，眼睛碧蓝如海的男人？

这太荒唐了。他一定是太累了，或者太孤独了，才会在脑海中捏造出一个英俊的陌生人。

妖精已经离开了，图书馆空无一人。史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚地走过上锁的大门，找到那扇窗闩坏掉的窗户，推开它，就像今年一月开始的每个晚上那样。他小心翼翼地翻过窗，把手伸到放满字典的书架后拿他的睡袋。

没有睡袋，他抓到一个胖胖的小东西。那东西用锋利的牙齿咬住他的手心不放，像老虎一样咆哮。史蒂夫跳起来，他七扭八歪地撞上附近的书架，勉强压抑住了自己的惊呼。那东西放开他落到地上，尖尖的尾巴直直地翘在空中。“收音机！”史蒂夫嘶嘶地说，“你他妈的在这儿干什么？”

问题的推论打回他自己身上， **他** 在这里干什么？收音机变成了闹钟的样子，灯闪烁着报时，23:56。这不可能，史蒂夫不可能爬了一个小时楼梯。然后他眼前的数字变成了字母：BUCKY。

史蒂夫骂了一声。现在他明白了，夜光再次消失了，还带走了他的记忆。一瞬之间，他的世界又一次缩回了书架后面的壁龛：一个他不住在山姆隔壁的世界，一个他从来没遇到过娜塔莎，也从没吻过巴基的世界。“巴基——”他突然感到一阵恐慌，“他是不是——”

砰，仿佛瓶塞弹出的声音，空气中弥漫着药剂师的味道。“入侵者！”一个熟悉的声音响起，“傻孩子！坏孩子！就知道是你！”

一缕明亮的紫色烟雾从走道那头朝他冲过来，妖精膨胀的胳膊举起，嘴巴大张发出一声咒骂，又是他的克星。“对不起！”史蒂夫大喊，“我这就走！”

他把收音机塞进书包，跳出窗外开始飞奔。许许多多瓶塞打开的声音，书架哒哒作响，无数紫色的脸孔在黑暗中盘旋，透过窗户狠狠地盯着他。他绝望地奔向楼梯，脑中一闪，意识到他再也不能回来了，管理员现在认识他了，他们也许马上就能找到他的睡袋，报告学校警卫。如果皮尔斯买下夜光，史蒂夫就真的无家可归了。

他一路跑到公交站，跳上了那辆即将开走的公交车。每一次喘气，他的鼻子就发出一种奇怪的哨声，体内的阵阵疼痛使他几乎无法呼吸。他快要哮喘发作了，也可能是心脏病发作，或者两者都有。“巴基……”他喘着气，从包里拿出收音机，“发生什么了？他还好吗？”

收音机发出一阵尖锐的白噪音，声音响得让车上的每个人都捂住耳朵。闹钟的显示器上疯狂的亮着：巴基。明亮的绿色字母像跑马灯一样快速旋转：巴基皮尔斯九头蛇皮尔斯巴基史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫救命。

“该死的。”史蒂夫说。

\---------

史蒂夫下了公交车，一开始，他还以为自己下错了站。

他需要雾化吸入器。他的腿软得像棉花，脑子里似乎也塞满了棉花。大雨猛烈地斜落下来，打在他的脸上，街对面的高级公寓在雨中只剩一片朦胧。人行道上聚集着一群打着五花八门雨伞的人，一排建筑围挡沿着人行道竖起，围住了本应是夜光的那块土地，一块亮绿色的牌子上写着：

 

**_九头蛇大楼：建设中_ **

_全新豪华公寓_

_即将为您呈现_

**_源自_ ** **_AP_  ** **_地产_ **

 

_预计完工日期：_

**_2020_ ** **_年_ ** **_3_  ** **_月_ **

 

 _如有不便我们深表歉意_   _☺_

 

围挡后一片空旷，夜光已经消失了。它没有被拆除，它只是——不在了。

 **他答应过的** ，史蒂夫想，他的脑子里已经容不下其他事物了： **他答应过我不会卖掉的。** 他在扩散，他在融化，他感觉不到脚下的土地，他的思维飘到了天空之上。“操啊。”他说，“这他妈是怎么回事？”

“史蒂夫。”一个声音说，“史蒂夫，回神。”

是山姆。史蒂夫抓住他的声音设法让自己稳定下来，他看着眼前的人群，看着他的邻居们熟悉又忧虑的面孔。在橙色的路灯的照映下，这片雨伞的海洋看起来怪异得有些迷人：每一把伞都是一个漂浮的圆顶，仿佛童话中城堡的屋顶。山姆站在他身边，穿着明黄色的雨衣，看起来像只[PIYOPIYO鸭](https://static.ttpp.com/brandlogo/0-28115.jpg?v=1)。莎伦为浑身湿透的娜塔莎撑着伞，布鲁斯与旺达和克林特分享他的防水帆布。不远处是索尔，他的头发贴在脸上，头上的雨比别处都大，披萨狗围着他转来转去。哪里都看不到朗姆洛和他朋友们的影子。

史蒂夫听见自己用奇怪而尖锐的声音问：“巴基在哪儿？”

没人知道，他们面面相觑。“我猜他们把他带走了。”最后，娜塔莎说。她的脸色泛着奇异的苍白，衬得她的头发比血还要红。“上一秒我们还在厨房吃晚饭，然后——”

她茫然地耸肩。“芭蕾舞工作室。”

史蒂夫打了个喷嚏，随后又打了一个接一个，他开始打哆嗦。“哦，对不起。”旺达说，“我忘记了。”

她用手做了什么，突然，雨不再打到他身上。史蒂夫看了看自己，他的衣服干了，和下车前一样干。雨依然在下，但雨滴打在离他身上一英寸的隐形屏障上，又被反弹到地上。周围暖和了好几度。“哦。”他说，“谢谢你。”

其他人小心翼翼地放下雨伞，山姆脱掉雨衣，收音机变成猫从史蒂夫的包里探出头。“你是个巫师，对吧？”克林特说，“你不能直接——怎么说——把他召回来吗？”

暖和过来后，史蒂夫终于可以正常思考了。“如果皮尔斯对他施了魔咒就不行。”他说，“我不认为他能直接从那里走出去。”

“我们会找到他，不惜一切代价。”布鲁斯说，“大家深呼吸。”

史蒂夫吸了一口气，在肾上腺素的作用下，他内心异常地平静。他感觉双脚重新踏上了地面，他的心跳得很快，但却非常平稳，周围的街道看起来明亮而清晰，遥远地好似从望远镜的另一端看过去，脑中的念头一个接一个浮现出来，平静而有序。“我们要去AP地产总部，他们一定把他带到那里去了。”

“没问题，但我们得先解决这帮人。”山姆说，“他们不能在这儿站一晚上。嘿，大家都有地方住吗？找个朋友之类的？”

大多数人看起来有些迟疑。史蒂夫记起巴基的话：如果有别处可去，没人愿意住在夜光。一个念头突然闪现在脑海里，好像是他用魔法召唤出来的一样。“等一下。”他说，“我知道一个地方。”

他打电话给托尼。现在是凌晨一点，但对于失眠症患者来说不算太晚。电话里只有单调的忙音，史蒂夫心不在焉地看着围挡上的标牌，疑惑托尼去了哪里，他也许还在工作室，忙着摆动微型黑洞或发明会飞的自行车，他应该是不会接电话了。

但是电话通了。电话那头的人打了个夸张的哈欠，迷迷糊糊地说：“操你的，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫挑眉，说：“等等，你在 **睡觉** ？你是谁？你把托尼·史塔克怎么了？”

“哈、哈、哈、哈。”托尼说，他又打了个哈欠。“我十一点就犯困了，所以我躺在床上，大概三秒钟之内就……睡着了？这是脑损伤的征兆，对吧？如果不是知道你是个蹩脚巫师，我会控诉你对我下了咒。”

史蒂夫想起他在《聪明的咒语》书上画得的那些涂鸦，差点笑出来。“也许是你终于要长大了。”他说，“你应该知道我只有在有需要时才会联系你吧？”

托尼呻吟道：“老天，到底怎么了？”

史蒂夫说：“嗯……现在我正和四十个无家可归的人一起坐在人行道上，还有一只狗。”

“好吧，第一，”托尼说，“这话只有你才能说的出来了。第二，大一差点咬到我的那只狂躁的吉娃娃零分，《神烦警探》里的切达十分，这只狗有几分可爱？哦对了，第三，那栋楼是不是又犯老毛病了？”

“第三才是最重要的。”史蒂夫说，“而且我两只狗都不认识。”

“我刚刚从我一生中最安稳的睡眠中醒过来，让我休息一下。”托尼说，“你还好吧？”

“我们……呃……正在经历有史以来最糟的一次异常。”史蒂夫承认，“但我知道怎么解决，我只是需要一个地方让我的邻居们过夜，我记得你那天说过你有四层空着的客房？还有我们是BFF之类的？”

“哦，天哪。”托尼说，“你为什么老是这样？我上辈子得罪谁了？顺便这是个反问句，我不会傻到这个点和你讨论玄学。如果你现在闭嘴我就让贾维斯派辆车过去。”

“大巴车。”史蒂夫说。他决定一辈子为托尼画出健康和安稳的睡眠，因为他不知道该怎么说出“谢谢”。他补充道：“还有，我可能需要保释金。”

“贾维斯。”托尼说，“把通讯录里这家伙的名字改成‘中年危机’。”他停顿了一下，“如果有需要记得保释他出狱，但前提是他现在马上挂电话。”

“我要挂了。”史蒂夫说，“做个好梦。”

贾维斯派了两辆大巴车，但它们并不是唯一出现的车。当夜光的租客们排队上车，披萨狗在他们的脚边打着喷嚏堵住路的时候，一辆小小的蓝色甲壳虫在第二辆大巴后停下，按了一下喇叭。“那是来接我的。”莎伦说，她拉开车门，“我不知道你要做什么，但史蒂夫，祝你好运。”

史蒂夫看着她腰间的左轮手枪。黑暗中，他看不清驾驶座上的人影。所有人都登上了大巴，除了山姆和娜塔莎——毫不意外的，他们看起来已经达成了某种无声的协议，要坚持和史蒂夫一起。“你可以和我们一起去。”史蒂夫说。

“我很想。”莎伦说，“我真的很想，但是……”

她和娜塔莎交换了一个意味深长的眼神。“她还有别的事要做。”娜塔莎说，脸上带着紧张而明媚的笑，“没关系，宝贝。到时候见。”

莎伦轻吻她的脸颊，随后上了车。所有的车都开走了，先是那辆甲壳虫，然后是两辆大巴车，大部分雷云都跟着他们离开了。史蒂夫环顾四周，看着山姆、娜塔莎和在书包里咕哝的收音机。如果莎伦和他们一起来就更好了——总觉得凑齐四人组是件很重要的事——但是在找到巴基之前，收音机可以暂时做第四个。史蒂夫查看手机，84%的电量，很好。

“好了。”他说，“我们出发吧。”

\---------

首先要做的事情是找到他内心的渴望。

他坐在被雨水打湿的人行道边，拿出手机。这一次，他没有管娜塔莎的代码，而是打开了画图app，画出一个大大的占满整个屏幕的绿色箭头，和上次寻物咒召唤出来的一模一样。他双手捧着手机，在脑海中默默想象着巴基的模样，想象他蜷缩在他腿边柔软的样子，然后看着箭头开始转动。

这一次，没有混乱，没有懒散的犹豫不定，箭头转了个大弯，找准目标，停在了西北方向。“曼哈顿。”史蒂夫说，“这是九头蛇的曼哈顿，他们把巴基关在那里。”

收音机发出钦佩的喵喵声。“上一次的咒语失败了因为我们就在夜光 **里面** 。”娜塔莎低声惊叹，“你周围全是他。”

史蒂夫不知道他是否应该感到尴尬。可能如果他内心的渴望不是巴基，他才会尴尬。“天啊，你们真黏糊。”山姆说，“他们到底想从他身上得到什么？如果他们能直接让整栋楼消失，他们应该不需要他了吧？”

史蒂夫完全不知道，他看向娜塔莎寻求帮助。她从未如此憔悴，眼睛里是他从没看到过的惊慌失措，就像一块即将风化的岩石。“消失只是九头蛇魔法攻击的副作用。”娜塔莎说，“那不过是暂时的，他们必须让他签字转让房契，不然他们没法在这片土地上盖任何东西。”

“他不会签的。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

娜塔莎飞快看了他一眼：“他们 **很** 有说服力。”

史蒂夫不安地看着山姆，他不想问娜塔莎这是什么意思，也不想问她是怎么知道的。他们一起看着围挡上的标牌和夜光曾经伫立的那片空荡荡的土地，直到山姆叹了口气，打破沉默：“我们最好快点行动。”

他们三个都没有车，直觉告诉史蒂夫没必要打Uber，没有司机能找到那个神秘位面上的曼哈顿，就像邮车也找不到夜光一样，他们只能走过去。

绿色的箭头指引他们走过安静的街道，经过购物中心、布鲁克林展望公园和亮着霓虹灯的24小时营业餐厅。他们绕了好一会儿路——他们过了三次布鲁克林大桥——史蒂夫怀疑咒语是不是出了错，但随后他想起那天九头蛇的面包车也折返了很多次，这个“曼哈顿”不是走直线可以到达的地方。咒语的运行让他看不见手机上的时间，但他能感觉到时间的推移，第二天凌晨已经到来，周围的温度下降，马路上的人越来越少，出租车把喝得醉醺醺的人送到家门口。

他们走了几个小时，但感觉就像过了几天。他只能祈祷巴基能坚持下去，不管他在哪里。

黎明十分，他们终于来到了那条亮着微光的街道，街边无数高耸的办公楼像方尖碑一样在薄雾中拔地而起。它们看起来没有任何区别，如果没有咒语的指引，他们绝不可能从中找出属于AP地产的那栋大楼。大楼门口的前厅亮着灯，尽管楼上的窗户一片漆黑。透过滑动门，史蒂夫认出了玻璃质扶手椅、玻璃花瓶和墙上的抽象派挂画。电梯就在后面，巴基就在这里的某个地方。

史蒂夫走到滑动门前，门没有动。“找到后门。”他对箭头说。

箭头也没动。“我觉得这里没有什么后门。”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫低声嘀咕着几句脏话，轻轻挥手让箭头消失。他们浪费的每一分钟，皮尔斯手里都攥着巴基。“我要把这操蛋的门画开，我要把它们弄碎，我要把它们 **烧成灰** 。”

他太过绝望，如果不是山姆拉住他，他可能已经开始踢门了。“最好不要，上面肯定有防护咒，我们去找一扇没锁的窗户。”

史蒂夫爬过的窗户比吃过的饭还多。“窗户上都有窗闩。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说，“你看看，这里他妈就是监狱，除非小娜能撬开锁——”

他回过头，只看见空荡荡的人行道。“小娜？”

他们四目相对，在一片漆黑中寻找娜塔莎的踪迹。终于，史蒂夫恢复了部分理智，他低头看向地面，一个红黑相间的小东西在人行道上向前爬，穿过玻璃门下狭窄的缝隙，进入前厅，消失在阴影里。过了一会儿，他们看见人形的娜塔莎在大厅里走来走去寻找开关，然后门静悄悄地开了。

“喵！”收音机叫道。

史蒂夫和山姆连忙走进去，娜塔莎为他们按着电梯，脸上有一种并不愉快但充满满足的笑。“长成一只吓人的爬行动物确实有它的好处。”

史蒂夫本可以拥抱她，但山姆先这么做了。“你没什么吓人的。”他说。

“你还不知道而已。”娜塔莎说。她的脸色还是那么苍白，但也可能只是大厅灯光带来的错觉。她拿过史蒂夫的手机，对着手机说道：“第几层？”

屏幕上出现了一个23。“了解了。”史蒂夫说。他按下电梯按钮，他们向上升，向巴基而去。

\---------

电梯门打开，门外是空荡荡的小厅，远处的墙上有一扇锁得严严实实的大门，唯一的光线来自天花板上孤零零的灯泡，冰冷、污浊的空气中隐约有工业消毒剂的味道。娜塔莎从夹克里掏出一支手枪，第一个走出电梯，踮起脚尖轻轻走向那扇门。山姆紧随其后，手里握着一把尺寸可观的匕首。史蒂夫的行头只有手机、手写笔和衬衫下的收音机。他走在最后，心里只有： **巴基，巴基就在这里** 。

“我觉得这次你不可能从下面爬进去。”山姆低声说。

门下没有一丝缝隙，娜塔莎拿着枪上下打量。“三道锁。”她说，“密码锁、金属门闩，防御魔法。我没法——史蒂夫，停！”

史蒂夫的手写笔已经划上屏幕。他用粗粗几笔勾勒出破开的门，门框上的金属格栅像摔断的腿一样垂下来。几乎同时，门上传来响亮的金属的嘎吱声，金属格栅从合页上掉下来，门开始向内打开。他已经逐渐掌握诀窍了，他说：“你看，不要告诉我该怎么——”

房间里充满了刺眼的白色手术灯，警报声响起，几秒后更多的警报声加入，有些来自楼下，有些来自楼上，形成了震耳欲聋的哀嚎的协奏曲。山姆用手捂住脸，收音机发出愤怒的尖叫。

“哎呀？”史蒂夫说。

“行吧。”娜塔莎狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“这样也可以，我猜。”

她又从连帽衫底下掏出两把小手枪，一把扔给他，一把扔给山姆。“战争片里是怎么说的？冲啊孩子们？”

她带头穿过敞开的门，进入房间里，山姆在背后掩护她，史蒂夫跟在最后，还在适应手枪的重量。他刚刚有机会打量这个房间，和大厅一样裸露的水泥地和荒凉的阴影，然后整个世界颠覆了。

他们在某种实验室里，屋子里塞满了各种各样的仪器，其中一部分史蒂夫在他母亲的手术室里见过——呼吸机、除颤器、脑电图仪——还有一些更加邪恶的他没见过的东西，墙上的大屏幕显示着生命体征的读数。在所有机器中间，一个人被绑在蒂姆·波顿[9]风格的牙科椅上，是巴基。

史蒂夫跑向他：“巴基！”

两块大片的金属片夹住他的头，在中间没被挡住的那部分脸上，巴基的眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔涣散。即使是这个时候，那里还是一片蓝色的汪洋。“我要给你把这些拿下来。”史蒂夫说。

“等等。”娜塔莎说，她绕到脑电图仪背后，拔掉靠墙插座上粗粗的电线，“现在可以了。”

史蒂夫不敢看那些机器，他不愿想它们的作用，不愿想皮尔斯对巴基—— **他的** 巴基——做了什么。他小心翼翼地逐一拨开巴基脸上的金属片。“嗨。”他说，“你这样的好孩子在这种地方做什么？”

汪洋似的眼睛迷茫而恍惚。史蒂夫不知道巴基有没有听到，他甚至不敢确定巴基是否还认识他。他用手抚摸着巴基的肩膀、他的头发，他潮湿的前额，仿佛无论天涯海角都要找到他，把他带回自己的身体。收音机发出痛苦的叫声，她从史蒂夫的衬衫下钻出来，爬上巴基的胸膛，伸出粉红色的舌头舔舐他的脸。巴基深吸了一口气，眼神恢复了清明。“收音机？”他低声说，“好猫。”

他的声音沙哑，仿佛刚刚尖叫了很久。他环顾四周，看了看灯光、警报器和周围的机器。“史蒂夫。”他说道，听见自己的名字从巴基口中说出让史蒂夫心头一软，“没有卖，我答应过的。”

史蒂夫的耳边是自己急速跳动的心跳。“我知道。”他说，“我知道，你真勇敢。”

“伙计们。”山姆大声说，“有人来了。”

史蒂夫恢复了理智。地球不再围绕一个阴暗的小房间里的牙科椅转动，重新恢复了环绕正常轨道，环绕太阳。警报器依然在哀号，比刚才声音更大，现在还伴随着叫喊声和脚步声，一个更加柔和的声音在更近处响起：电梯“叮”的一声。

收音机从巴基的腿上跳下来，跑出房间。在他们反应过来之前，她已经溜出门，变成闹钟的模样，发出她最刺耳最烦人的起床铃声。巴基说：“收音机——”

史蒂夫想去追她，但已经太晚了，四个穿着海军警卫制服的高壮男人踏出了电梯。他只来得及瞥到他们手里的突击步枪和腰上的对讲机，山姆砰地一声关上门，拉上了门闩。“我的天哪。”门外一个人说，“那他妈是什么？”

“是炸弹吗？”另一个人说。

“当然他妈的是炸弹，上面有倒计时！”第三个人尖叫，“五分钟，妈的，它们打算同归于尽——”

“西特维尔，叫拆弹小组过来。”第四个人说，“加勒特，看看能不能从后面的楼梯绕过去——操操操，怎么回事！”

哔哔声越来越大。“两分钟！”第一个声音喊道，“它不会数数！来不及等拆弹小组了！”

争吵声变成了一片混乱。史蒂夫再次拿出手机，说：“哈，所以有另外一条路。”

他草草画了一对手铐，又用橡皮擦把它们划开，巴基手腕上厚厚的手铐从中间裂开，掉到椅子上。史蒂夫让巴基一只手臂搂住自己的肩膀，在肾上腺素作用下，他奇迹般地把他扶了起来。“好猫。”巴基气喘吁吁地说，他摇摇晃晃地靠紧史蒂夫，“就是不会数数。”

“后门在哪儿？”山姆问。

“这边。”娜塔莎说。她挪开呼吸机，使劲推开后面的小门，这又引发了新一波的警报声，但没有人在意。“你们快走，把房契拿回来，我来拖住他们。”

他们一起盯着她，史蒂夫感觉巴基的身体突然僵硬。电梯又响了，大厅里传来更多的脚步声和叫喊声。“你一个人？”史蒂夫问。

“小娜，外面现在大概有八个人。”山姆说，“即使对你也是个糟糕的机率。”

娜塔莎的表情又一次变成了果决的空白，这是史蒂夫最害怕的表情。“收音机不可能永远吓住他们。”她说，“一旦他们开枪，门就撑不住了。如果拿不到房契，我们就白来了。”

“三十秒！”一个声音在门外尖叫，“谁去叫皮尔斯！”

“稳住，稳住，稳住孩子们，听我命令开火——”

“开火？在炸弹面前开火？你疯了吗？”

收音机“哔哔哔哔哔”地响起来，比平时高了一个八度。“我要出去了。”娜塔莎举起手枪，她的嘴唇上扬，露出冷酷而阴险的笑，眼里闪着亮光，“别站着不动了，让它值得。”

“你不必这样做。”巴基说。

“我偷了房契。”娜塔莎说，“我必须挽回这一切。”

房间里静得像坟墓，史蒂夫呼吸一窒，山姆看起来也和他一样震惊，但巴基只是摇摇晃晃地向娜塔莎走了一步，他仍然撑在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“哦，小蜘蛛。”他痛苦地说，“你知道我从来没有怪过你。“

“那并不能改变什么。”娜塔莎说。

 **哔哔哔哔哔哔哔哔。** “没时间了。”山姆说，“史蒂夫，你知道房契在哪儿，你去找到它。带巴基离开，我和小娜留下。”

娜塔莎说：“看在上帝的份上——”

山姆把两根手指塞进嘴里吹了一声口哨，哨声低沉而有力。史蒂夫从前听过这声音，尽管只是在史密森尼博物馆的鸟类军队纪录片和展览中。大厅里的警卫一定也也认出了它，叫喊声突然停下了。史蒂夫被巴基压得摇摇晃晃，手机和枪在他汗湿的手中打滑。不管接下来发生什么，这都很可能是他们看到的最后一样东西了。

然后空气中充满了翅膀。

五颜六色的鸟儿飞到房间里，猎鹰、老鹰、天鹅、乌鸦、金丝雀，每一只都像希腊步兵方阵歌唱赞歌一样尖叫。史蒂夫看不清他们是从哪里过来的，房间里没有窗户。山姆猛地把门打开，外头呆滞的沉默变成了尖叫。鸟儿们涌入大厅，拍打着翅膀挥舞着爪子，张开喙狠狠地啄下去。收音机带着欢乐的叫声变成猫，跳进混战之中。史蒂夫看到最外层的警卫尖叫着倒下了，脑袋被一群俯冲下来的喜鹊淹没，腿上涌出鲜血。

“我们能搞定！”山姆喊道，“快走！”

他在一片枪声中冲进大厅，娜塔莎跟在后面。史蒂夫不需要再说别的了，他们浪费的时间够多了。他拖着巴基一步步走向后门：“这边。”

他们站在消防电梯前的狭窄通道里，这边的电梯门也叮的一声打开了，两个拿着步枪和泰瑟枪的警卫走出来。巴基用金属手抓住一个，向另一个人扔过去，手臂下的电机鸣叫，两个人都倒下了。史蒂夫在电梯里按下了99层的按钮，巴基也走进去。随着电梯突然的移动，史蒂夫的胃好像被甩在底下，他们向上升。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地问。

巴基现在独立站着，但手臂仍然松松地环着史蒂夫的肩膀。他焦急地四处看，好像希望透过电梯门看到山姆和娜塔莎所在的地方。“我不想离开他们。”

“他们会没事的。”史蒂夫说，努力让自己听起来更有说服力，“谁也打不过小娜。还有山姆在，你没见过山姆打架的样子，但我见过。

汪洋似的眼睛看着他，眼里是渴望和探究。“你来了。”巴基说，“他们说你不会来的。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，当巴基那样看着他时，组织语言变得无比困难。“我把麦片吃光了。”

巴基的嘴角动了一下。他把史蒂夫拉进怀里，让他们胸贴着胸，前额贴着下巴站在一起，他的手握得很紧，但并不暴力。“你不该来的。”他说，“如果他们抓到你，我什么都会给他们。”

“你不会的。”史蒂夫说，“你比所有人都坚强。”

“不是的。”巴基说，“在那张椅子上时不是的。”

史蒂夫的耳朵里响起一阵猛烈的轰鸣。肾上腺素让他眼前一片模糊，他只能用泛泛的印象主义笔触感受着巴基：他乱蓬蓬垂下来的头发、他一成不变的连帽衫下坚实的温暖、他脖子与肩膀相交处的弧线，那里刚好适合史蒂夫把脑袋靠上去。巴基闻起来没有往日烘焙的味道，而是充满了医院和实验室里的死气，这是另一笔要算在九头蛇身上的帐。

他们在99层下了电梯。这里还能听到警报声、翅膀的拍打声和鸟儿愤怒的鸣叫声，但是声音变得柔和了，仿佛高级主管的办公室是一个噪音穿不透的圣堂。史蒂夫停了一下，弄清自己的位置，他们所在的走道和实验室那层的走道一模一样，眼前是一扇没有标记的门，他猜想这扇门一定通向皮尔斯办公室外的大厅。他抓住门把手，说：“这边，我们得想办法打开那个摩根——”

他停了下来，事实上，他身上的每块肌肉都突然急促地停了下来。他们就在大厅里，和史蒂夫记忆中的一模一样，厚厚的红地毯、没有接缝的柚木墙壁、闪亮的主电梯门，唯一不同的是大厅里站着四个人，三个武装警卫，最后一个是亚历山大·皮尔斯。

“——立方体。”史蒂夫把话说完。他扳开保险栓，拼命开枪。

皮尔斯挥了挥手。他面前出现一片朦胧的灰色，薄雾是半透明的，但明显是固体，史蒂夫的子弹撞上去又弹到墙上。皮尔斯毫发无损，但警卫们就没那么幸运了。其中一个人捂着胸尖叫起来，另一个跌跌撞撞地逃到一边，双手捂着肚子上的血痕，第三个人被子弹打中喉咙，像多米诺骨牌一样倒下了。他们在史蒂夫的眼前变化，皮肤变成红色的胶状物质，四肢变成触手，伤口冒出浓浓的黑烟，散发出臭鸡蛋的味道。

“哦，亲爱的。”皮尔斯说，他又挥了挥手，负伤的九头蛇都消失了，地毯上甚至没有留下一丝污渍，“射击内脏可不是高效的杀人方式。”

灰色的雾盾后，他的影子像故障的全息图像一样闪烁和摇晃。他穿一套熨得整整齐齐的西装，尽管现在是星期六的早上五点半左右，他手里的左轮手枪上了膛，正对准了巴基。那把枪在西装的衬托下有些奇怪，史蒂夫想，一个理想中的白领高管不该和枪支扯上关系。“我不想变得高效。”史蒂夫说

“啊，当然。”皮尔斯说，“你有一种无情的倾向，这不过是我们的众多共同点之一。你同意吗，巴恩斯先生？”

巴基的手臂发出刺耳的摩擦声：“你根本不配和他说话。”

皮尔斯大笑。他身后电梯显示屏上的数字不停跳动——64、65、66。一定有更多警卫向这边赶来，至少有四个，他们总是四人一组行动。史蒂夫思考他画起尸体能有多快。“放下枪，史蒂夫。”皮尔斯说，“把手机也放下，不然我就对巴恩斯先生开枪了。”

巴基笑了出来。袖子底下的金属甲片泛起涟漪，重新校准。“来啊。”他说，“你杀不了我，你上次让娜塔莎把我炸飞的时候就应该知道了。”

“哦，我不需要杀了你。”皮尔斯说，他显然被这个想法娱乐到了。数字一直在走：72、73、74。“有没有想过如果你失去了一个肾夜光会怎么样？或是另一条胳膊？又或者……大部分大脑额叶？我有一个高精尖科技团队，他们最想做的就是找到答案。”他对他们露出慈父般的微笑。“我不会问第二遍了，史蒂夫。”

一分钟前史蒂夫还从未开过枪，他甚至不确定自己能否冷酷地扣动扳机。现在，他确信无疑他可以把子弹射进皮尔斯的笑脸里全部打光，然后在愤怒和荣耀的火焰中倒下。他会这么做的，如果他没有什么可失去的话。但他不再是了。他回避巴基的目光，把手机和枪扔到地板上。

“很好。”皮尔斯说。他挥手消去雾盾，让史蒂夫可以再次清楚地看到他。“我一直知道你是个理智的人，而且，你看起来比我想象的还要有潜力。告诉我，没有我的人带路，你到底是怎么过来这里的？”

86、87、88。他在拖延时间，他想聊到他的后援到来为止。这是个好现象：意味着他把他们看作威胁。如果时间够长，山姆、娜塔莎和收音机说不定可以逃走。“寻物咒。”史蒂夫说，“别太自大了，任何一个大一新手都能做到。”

“我的防护咒足以迷惑普通的寻物咒。”皮尔斯说，“但你一点都不‘普通’，是不是史蒂夫？究竟是什么咒语？”

巴基的手臂又响起来。他看向史蒂夫，眼睛比平时睁得更大。史蒂夫的心里一沉，巴基那时也在，在那个娜塔莎帮他寻找内心渴望的早晨，他非常清楚史蒂夫用了什么咒语。皮尔斯死一亿次都不足为惜，仅就这一点就至少该死二十次。“放了巴基。”史蒂夫说，“说不定我会告诉你。”

96、97。“哦，一旦你坐上那个椅子，你会把一切都告诉我。”皮尔斯亲切地说，“对不对，巴恩斯？”

巴基向前迈了一步。他的手臂在尖叫。皮尔斯向后退，脸上的笑容渐渐消失。史蒂夫呆住了，他的眼睛盯着电梯门，没时间移动了，没时间捡起他的枪了。98、99、 **叮。**

“和往常一样迟到了，朗姆洛。”皮尔斯说，他的眼睛没有离开巴基，史蒂夫不觉得他内心有声音中那般轻松。“把他们带到实验室去，动作要快。”

但是电梯里只有两个人，而且哪个都不是朗姆洛。其中一个是穿着翻飞的皮大衣的巨人，他的一只眼睛上罩着眼罩，另一个是莎伦，两个人都带着枪，而且都指着皮尔斯的后心。“不，如何？”大衣翻飞的男人说。

他开枪了。皮尔斯转身，但子弹穿透西装夹克射进了他的心脏，在昂贵的西装布料上留下了一个酒渍一样的污点。史蒂夫想：这就是杀死一个人的最高效的方法。他饶有兴趣地看着皮尔斯倒地，没有特殊仪式，只有已经见怪不怪的硫磺味黑烟。皮尔斯的手抽搐着伸向自己的枪，史蒂夫用力踩上那只手——现在那里有一半是触手了，而且变得很快——把枪踢开了。

大衣翻飞的男人站到皮尔斯眼前。“被人从背后开枪的感觉如何？”他问，“对，没错，像屎一样。”

皮尔斯茫然地抬眼，这几乎可以说是有趣的，理想中的白领高管与“死亡”无关。“弗瑞。”他喘息着说。

“是我。”大衣翻飞的男人说，但那时皮尔斯已经无法回应了。

巴基又一次摇晃着靠在史蒂夫身上，用力抓住他的胳膊，这有点像试图支撑起比萨斜塔。他盯着这位新伙伴，呼吸急促，声音嘶哑。“尼克。”他说，随后放声大笑，“看来你找了个不错的死灵法师。”

尼克·弗瑞。史蒂夫以前听过这个名字，虽然他想不起是在哪里。他终于意识到自己已经将近二十四小时没有睡觉，还步行穿越了半个纽约，四肢因疲惫而沉重。“我安排了好几个。”弗瑞表示赞同，他随手一挥，地板上抽搐的尸体消失不见，“但是最可靠的方法就是根本不去死，你永远不知道他们会把你搞成什么样。”

所以他就是那个死去的房主，虽然他现在完整地站在他们面前，用他完好的眼睛打量着史蒂夫。他的风衣仍然在上下翻飞，虽然这里一点风都没有，史蒂夫突然有种立正敬礼的冲动。“这就是用毕业生级别的魔力切断了曼哈顿大半电力供应的NYWC大一学生？”

史蒂夫说：“我——”

“嗯，就是他。”巴基说。

“哦，这就说得通了。”莎伦说，“我们一直冲不破这里的防御魔法，但是几个小时前，整个地方就像被炸开了一样，我们只需要追踪你的魔法痕迹。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，他太累了，也许刚刚的二十分钟都是一个漫长的幻觉。“你是说你们是一伙的？你是间谍？”他把矛头指向死而复生的房主，“你就是那个开甲壳虫的人？”

“我的脊柱再也回不去了。”弗瑞严肃地说，“这是中情局的13号特工。自从我被迫伪造自己的死亡后，她就一直帮我盯着夜光。”

“巴基一被抓我就给尼克打了电话。”莎伦说，“我还以为我要调用整个队伍武力镇压这个地方，但看起来你们找到了更快的方法。”

“你没告诉我。”巴基交叉双臂，轻轻拢起头发，“我知道你有所隐瞒，但我以为那只是因为你是小佩的侄女。”

莎伦皱眉：“是侄孙女。”

史蒂夫用手点了点太阳穴，他有些混乱。“小娜和山姆在23楼。”他说，“还有收音机和大概一百万只小鸟。好像一切都在他们掌控之中，但我不确定。”

“所以之前的鸟类风暴是这么回事。”弗瑞说，他和巴基交换了一个眼神，“天哪，我真想念我的房客。”

“我们会处理好的。”莎伦说，“你们去拿房契，然后赶紧离开，开我的车走，我老板玛丽亚正需要借口把直升机开过来。”

史蒂夫差点忘记房契的事。他们看着弗瑞和莎伦消失在电梯里，巴基的手臂带着响声轻轻环住他，史蒂夫意识到现在是巴基扶着他，而不是反过来。巴基轻声问：“你还好吗？”

他的手臂强壮而温暖，史蒂夫不自觉地垂下头，让巴基承受他的全部重量。“还好”他坚定地说。他费了好大劲才重新站直，俯身拿起手机和娜塔莎的枪。“我需要把办公室的门画开吗？”

“不用，我能搞定。”巴基说。他慢悠悠地走到皮尔斯紧闭的办公室门前，门边还挂着“高级主管”的玻璃牌，他仔细端详了一会儿，金属手臂后伸，然后向前抡过去。

大门从铰链上飞了出去，砰的一声向里倒在地上。史蒂夫的大脑花了几秒钟来消化，他非常确定如果他们能活着出去，他一辈子都不会忘记这个。“哇哦。”他说，“等我们回家后，你得再为我做一次。”

他们走进办公室，这里依然陈设着红木办公桌、漂浮在半空中的奇怪乐器和靠在墙边的摩根立方体，里面还有一本红色封皮的书。巴基抿嘴：“我现在就能再做一次。”

他再次抡起拳头，摩根立方体的表面闪耀着红光，即使对于一个高端的巫师保险箱而言，它释放的能量也是相当惊人的。文件飞舞中，史蒂夫被吹到桌子的另一边，巴基甚至也退了几英尺。他低头看着自己的手臂，既惊讶又有点厌恶，仿佛自己被背叛了。史蒂夫咯咯笑了起来。

“不应该是那样的。”巴基说，“别笑了。”

史蒂夫这才意识到自己的状态已经疲惫得接近于梦游了，所有的一切都让他想捧腹大笑。他只好躺在办公桌上休息了几秒肿，气喘吁吁地抓紧自己的肋骨，巴基皱起眉头，撅着嘴巴看他。“好了好了。”史蒂夫喘着气说，“好了，那就B计划吧。”

巴基扭动着手臂，看起来还是不太高兴。红皮书在玻璃罩里上下跳动，仿佛在嘲弄他们，这几乎再次激怒了史蒂夫。“B计划是什么？”巴基问。

“不知道。”史蒂夫从桌边跳下来，重新站稳，说，“闭嘴，让我想想。”

“ **不知道？** ”巴基说，“你跑到这里却不知道怎么突破这玩意儿？你在想什么？”

“你不见了。”史蒂夫指出，“没有时间细想。”

他想起菲利普教授昨天课上的话： **闹鬼的根源必须首先得到解决。** “如果房契被毁了会怎么样？”他问，“那样会伤害到你吗？”

巴基有些吃惊。“我想不会。”他说，“大楼被炸的时候很痛，但这个不一样。房契不是我的一部分。”

他挠了挠后颈，透过玻璃罩凝视那本书，它突然不再上蹿下跳，看起来也不那么开心了。“不过我猜那就没有人能再拥有夜光了，不再有买卖，也不再有房主。”

史蒂夫想了一会儿，夜光有巴基和收音机就管理得很好，不是吗？“这是件坏事吗？”

“哈。”巴基皱眉，眉间是深深的褶皱。“不，那不是。”

“了解了。”史蒂夫说，“给我30秒。”

他开始画画，巴基拿着枪保持警戒。史蒂夫画出那本放在摩根立方体里的红皮书——现在它已经躲到了玻璃罩的最边上，好像要逃走似的——然后添上猛烈的红色和黄色火焰。他听到微弱的爆裂声，但没有抬头。他画上更多更多的火，直到手机屏幕再也容不下更多；随后他把画擦掉，开始画一张新图。他又画了一遍摩根立方体，这次里面是空的，只剩下底部的一团灰。

“老天。”巴基说。

史蒂夫抬起头审视他的手工作品，摩根立方体本身并没有着火——上面的保护咒太强大了——但它里面充满了火，发出噼里啪啦的声音，好像一条小龙被困在那里。那本红皮书被完全吞噬了，皮革和烧焦的纸片伴随着烟气落到了摩根立方体底部。这场火不是你可以用打火机和汽油点燃的类型，它燃烧得更快、更亮，当史蒂夫把脸贴到玻璃罩上看着书燃烧殆尽时，他甚至感觉不到热量。

不到一分钟，房契化为灰烬，火很快就熄灭了。“这是最快绕过防护魔法的方法。”史蒂夫笑着对巴基解释，“我不可能绕过层层诅咒和防护魔法召唤房契，但我 **可以** 扭曲现实，从内部拿到它——嘿，别这么盯着我，我自从能施法就一直在烧东西。”

不过，他其实很喜欢那双小鹿一样的眼睛，它很可爱。“这是你最擅长的。”巴基表示同意，他挽住史蒂夫的手臂，“我们走吧。”

\---------

他们坐电梯下到前厅，走进一片混乱的漩涡。

大厅挤满了人，有些穿着警卫制服，有些穿着西装，他们似乎都不知道该做什么，他们神色茫然地围住史蒂夫和巴基，把传单、名片和写字板塞过来堵住他们的路。“这边走，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生。”其中一个人叽叽喳喳地说。另一个说：“高级主管迟到了，但我们正在联系他。”还有一个说：“感谢您关注AP地产。”

史蒂夫把怼到脸上的小册子推开。“滚！”

“他们没有威胁。”巴基说。他用右手搂住史蒂夫，让他们靠在一起，用金属拳头推开一群推销员。“没有皮尔斯，他们基本上就是无头苍蝇，他们很快就会剥掉人皮了。见鬼的大门在哪儿？——我说了，退后！”

他向空中开枪示警，没人退缩。“我们的使命就是让客户满意。”一位眼神茫然的女士抗议，史蒂夫甩开了她的手，用手肘推开她。“如果您对我们的服务有任何不满意——”

“非常不满意！”史蒂夫吼道，“差评！不推荐！滚开！”

他们想方设法穿过了僵尸的海洋，来到了大门外的人行道上，莎伦的甲壳虫等在那里，钥匙插在点火开关上。史蒂夫跳上驾驶席，发现他没法关上车门，因为有太多胳膊和脑袋挡在中间。他觉得自己就像被狗仔追击的乐队主唱。“其他人呢？”

“我想他们在那边。”巴基说。

史蒂夫抬起头。过去几分钟，僵尸们的喋喋不休让他听不到实验室那层的鸟叫。他看到一个正在下降的翅膀的龙卷风，好像这座城市里的每一只鸟都冲到了人行道上，山姆在它们中间，被高高举起。这有点像文艺复兴时期的《圣母升天图》，圣母玛丽亚被一群天使带上天堂，只不过这次是反过来，还伴随着更多的尖叫。

“看来他玩得很开心。”巴基评论道。

山姆正在笑，他咧着嘴，欣喜若狂。自从伊拉克之后，史蒂夫就没见过他这样笑过。他清楚地记得自己18岁生日时的情景，为了给他一个惊喜，山姆在布利克街上飞翔，用彩色纸屑撒满房子；史蒂夫和母亲像占星师一样看着、笑着、拍着照片，山姆在国庆日的烟火下懒懒地飞着八字。

在某种程度上，他已经找回了翅膀，史蒂夫想。一时间，大楼、鸟儿和头顶盘旋的黑色直升机都化作了薄薄的水雾。

山姆落到人行道上，收音机在他怀里扭来扭曲，娜塔莎在旁边变回人形，他们挤过僵尸群坐上后座。“尼克来了。”娜塔莎一边告诉巴基，一边漫不经心地折断了一只想跟她上车的胳膊，她容光焕发，头发随风飞舞，脸上满是尘土。“我刚刚看到莎伦用一颗子弹杀死了四只这样的东西。”

“他们想用直升机救我们。”山姆兴奋地补充，“但我们不需要救援——嘿！这个不是用来吃的，讨厌鬼！”

收音机松开嘴里的金丝雀，跳过后排座椅坐在巴基的大腿上。“好猫。”史蒂夫热情地说，伸手挠她的耳朵。

“棒极了。”巴基表示同意，“我们走。”

一番努力之后，他们终于关上了车门。史蒂夫猛按喇叭，把油门踩到底，在僵尸群中开辟出一条路。

推销员们追在汽车后面，一边跑一边变形。无数手掌和触手扒住挡风玻璃，抓住车窗和轮胎。山姆又吹了一声口哨，鸟类风暴再一次袭击了僵尸群，随着撕裂、刮擦、哭泣和惨叫的声音，汽车呼啸着驶过幽灵般的街道。仿佛一场即将消失的梦境，办公楼泛起波澜，越来越多的胳膊——人类和九头蛇的——从玻璃窗外伸过来。

“嘿，小娜。”史蒂夫问道。他不再疲累了，兴奋感是如此强烈，让他清醒得仿佛灵魂出窍。“你还有那种枪吗？“

娜塔莎又递给他一把小手枪：“给你。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫说。他按下控制器，所有的车窗一起摇下。

他们四个一齐开枪，子弹切断了九头蛇的触手和四肢，甲壳虫驶过布鲁克林大桥。史蒂夫一手握着方向盘，另一手握着手枪，眼睛一刻也没有离开路面，仿佛他已经练习了一辈子。九头蛇的脑袋一个接一个掉下来，微微发光的办公楼像海市蜃楼一样逐渐消失。史蒂夫看向后视镜，只能看到罗斯福公路熟悉的地平线，和东河上方弗瑞直升机的小黑点。幽灵般的曼哈顿消失了。

“好了，放下枪。”山姆说，“我们在平民区。”

史蒂夫扔下打光子弹的手枪，汽车上方的鸟儿们分散开来，慢慢消失了。他们到达了布鲁克林的边界，随着周末早晨的到来，街上刚刚活跃起来。娜塔莎满意地说：“九头蛇要花好几年才能恢复了。”。

“几十年吧。”巴基笑着对史蒂夫说，收音机蜷缩成毛绒绒的圆球在他的腿上睡着了。“有人饿了吗？我们是不是该找家麦当劳停一下？”

“不。”史蒂夫也在微笑，“我希望你来做饭。”

\---------

夜光回来了。

开车到他们那条街后，这是史蒂夫看到的第一样东西：高高的大楼，脏兮兮的黄色外表和阴暗的玻璃窗，屋顶上方覆盖着雷雨云，周身笼罩着暴风雨，漆黑的天空看起来更像是午夜而不是早上七点。史蒂夫第二个注意到的是两辆并排停在街边的史塔克工业的大巴，以及人行道上又一次聚集起来的打着雨伞的人群。他第三个注意到的是仓皇地在街上奔逃的四人组，他们都在尖叫，跑在最前面的是朗姆洛。

奔逃的原因很快就清楚了。空中飞舞着无数“托尼·史塔克”们。起初，史蒂夫以为他正在做一个迷幻的噩梦，然后他意识到只有前两套装甲里有人——那套浮夸的红金相间的装甲绝对是托尼的，而那套举着机关枪的装甲一定是他的朋友罗德上校的，其余装甲则是远程遥控的。他们在摇滚乐的伴奏中扫清了街道，把四人组赶到夜光门前，收音机竖起耳朵对音乐表示欣赏。

巴基摇下车窗，说：“记得要把它们同时干掉！”

考虑到我方的人数，想不这样做都难。一层薄薄的的红雾、一束箭、一道劈开人行道的闪电同时袭来，史蒂夫眼花了几秒钟，然后是完全的沉默。

“哎呀。”旺达说，“真恶心。”

史蒂夫绕过大巴车，把甲壳虫开到人行道上。当他们在夜光门前下车时，朗姆洛和他的朋友们留下的唯一痕迹就是一堆抽搐的触手。旺达拍了拍手，那些触手也消失了。

史蒂夫抬头看着大楼，雨水打在他的脸上，那里现在肯定只有十二层楼了。“干得漂亮，各位。”

伴着两声巨响，托尼和罗德上校降落在路中央，他们脚下的柏油路摇晃。幸好其他装甲没有着陆，不然这条街可能会沉到地球另一头的澳大利亚去。“哇哦，每次我看到这个地方，我就要再说服自己一次你确实曾住在这里。”罗德说

“我知道，没错吧？”托尼说。他掀开面甲，疯狂地向史蒂夫招手。“嘿，中年危机，我刚刚想到一个笑话：一个巫师、一个鸟王、一个变形人和一座大楼走进酒吧——”[10]

史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“我以为你还在躺床上呢。”

在他身后，巴基和山姆用既迷惑又嫉妒的表情看着金属盔甲，娜塔莎径直走向克林特，披萨狗蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，兴奋地汪汪叫和收音机打招呼，收音机走下人行道，屈尊降贵地回应。“不，你打完电话我就睡不着了。”托尼说，“顺便说一句，我还在为这事生气呢——”

“所以他当然要叫醒我。”罗德说，“我们决定帮忙围捕你们的邪恶邻居，早饭前做点有氧运动有利健康，对不对？”

“夜光刚一恢复我们就感觉到了。”克林特解释道，“我们立马带着装甲兵赶回来，发现那群十三楼的混蛋在附近鬼鬼祟祟的，想让大楼再次消失，所以我们发起进攻，追着他们差点跑到新泽西又跑回来。

“我又一次毁了哈莱姆区。”布鲁斯在防水帆布后窘迫地说。

“只有一点点。”索尔说，脸上带着让人安心的微笑。“我的朋友们，你们知道吗？我想雨要停了。”

他们都怀疑地抬起头。他说的没错，天空中大片的雷云消散了，阳光正试探性地照射下来。“噢。”旺达睁大了眼睛，“索尔，我想你的诅咒解除了。是不是，巴基？”

所有人都转向巴基，巴基立刻试图缩到史蒂夫身后。“啊，也许吧？”他说，“我们打败了九头蛇，所以我可以腾出一部分魔力了。”

人群中传来一阵欢呼，摇滚乐声越来越大，因为所有的遥控装甲都开始一起播放。收音机爬上巴基的腿，蜷缩在他的怀里，随着节奏摇晃尾巴，史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。

他挽住巴基的手臂，说：“我想，夜光正在自我治愈。”

 ---------

自从兴奋感平息下来，他一直希望能和巴基独处一会儿。但是四楼的厨房一直有源源不断的访客，解除诅咒的人们都想感谢夜光：一个终于能够亲吻自己男朋友而不会杀死他的女孩[11]、一个听混音带时不用再被迫跳舞的来自外太空的家伙、还有一个完全陌生的男人，他拍了拍山姆的背，对史蒂夫说：“终于能和你说话了，真是太好了。”

史蒂夫在厨房的餐桌旁抬起头，在好好地睡了一觉后，他正在完成他被耽误的委托。“我不觉得我们见过面。”

“不，我们见过。”男人说，“但是过去几个月我只有蚂蚁大小，所以你大概没注意到。”

中午时分，正当史蒂夫认为自己终于能抢走巴基的时候，弗瑞和莎伦一起走进厨房。“都安排好了。”他宣布，“我们在布鲁克林大桥施加了强大的防控魔咒，九头蛇在另一个维度活得好好的，但它们短时间内没法出来了。”

收音机愉快地叫了一声，对着弗瑞的左靴热情地蹭了蹭脑袋。“很高兴听到你这么说，先生。”巴基说。“嗯……我和史蒂夫有一些事要告诉你。”

史蒂夫立刻打起精神，他一直在看套着“科学”围裙做柠檬松饼的巴基，思考他站在弗瑞的大衣和莎伦的连体裤的凌厉线条旁显得有多么的柔软。“哦，没错。”他漫不经心地说，“我们放火烧了房契，不好意思。”

他并不真的感到抱歉，也不在乎是否有人能看破这一点。巴基是一个人，虽然他也是一座大楼——史蒂夫整个下午都能听到厨房墙壁里他的心跳——没有人有资格 **占有** 他，不论是皮尔斯、弗瑞还是佩吉女士。巴基紧张地动来动去，但没有退缩。“这是我们唯一能想到的办法。”他补充道，“它起作用了，时空攻击停止了，我也已经能解除一些房客的诅咒。”

“我注意到了。”弗瑞波澜不惊地说，“从直升机出来走五英尺到大门口却不被淋成落汤鸡真是太好了。”

他若有所思地环顾了厨房，阳光从窗户照进来，盘子里的松饼正在晾凉。莎伦点点头表示鼓励，他看起来放松了一点。“看来你只能靠你自己了，巴恩斯。我一直尽可能自己留着房契是因为我害怕你，但现在你做得很好。”

巴基的嘴张开，他看上去既高兴又害羞，史蒂夫好想跃过餐桌把他揽进怀里。“欢迎你留下来，先生。”巴基说。“我们现在有一些空房间，因为人们正在搬出去。”

“很好。”弗瑞说，“给我留一间。高层，朝北或朝南。我承认我很喜欢拥有自己的厨房和浴室——”

“还有车库。”莎伦说，“还有直升机坪和昆式飞机棚。”

“——但我偶尔也需要一个安全屋。”弗瑞转向莎伦，“你呢？你的任务完成了。如果你愿意，你可以回DC你阿姨那里。”

莎伦笑了，她从盘子里偷走一块松饼。“我打算留下。”她说，“这里是落地生根的地方，如果你明白我的意思。好了，娜塔莎在哪儿？”

\---------

没人知道娜塔莎在哪里，或者她是什么时候消失的，最后是收音机嗅到了她。她坚持不懈地向前拱史蒂夫的小腿，直到史蒂夫主动跟着她来到大厅，爬出窗户来到防火梯上，他看见娜塔莎正用笔记本看什么东西。“你在看什么？”

娜塔莎对他眨了眨眼睛，虽然有些惊讶，但并没有不高兴。她为他腾出空间，递给他一只耳塞，她几乎和史蒂夫一样小只，所以并排而坐并不算太挤。“英国家庭烘焙大赛。”她回答，“巴基过去常和我一起看，它能——让人安心。”

史蒂夫把耳塞放进耳朵，刚好听到屏幕上的年轻女人痛哭流涕。“全毁了！”她带着浓重的英国口音，把整个大黄派扔进垃圾桶。史蒂夫说：“嗯。”

他两只耳朵都能听到烘焙的声音：右边是耳塞里的《烘焙大赛》，而在他的左边，巴基在厨房哒哒地走来走去，山姆试吃并发表评论。他们看了几分钟，然后收音机出现，蜷缩在娜塔莎的电脑上宣示自己的存在感。娜塔莎试图把她赶走，但她突然变得很重而且黏在了电脑上，所以他们放弃了节目，陷入到一种友好的沉默中。

“你昨晚做的事——”史蒂夫说，“那非常勇敢。”

娜塔莎把耳机线一圈一圈绕在手指上，直到它像铜指虎一样紧紧缠在那里。史蒂夫已经看到她这样很多次了。“如果你不得不这么做，那就算不上勇敢。”

“你不必这么做，巴基并不责怪你。”

“我有。”娜塔莎说，“我责怪我自己。”

她抚摸收音机头上灰色的毛，在没有被猫挡住的一丝丝屏幕上，有人从烤箱里拿出一盘蛋白酥饼，然后突然笑得前仰后合，史蒂夫完全搞不清理由。“苏联解体时，克格勃把我卖给了九头蛇。”娜塔莎说，“所以我最终为皮尔斯工作，我本可以逃的，但我很害怕。我想要食物，想要一个住的地方。”

“我们都一样。”史蒂夫说“你不必向我解释，小娜。那是很多年前的事了，你现在不一样了。”

 “是吗？”娜塔莎说。她笑了，有些高兴，又有些悲伤。“我不是真正的蜘蛛，但我也不擅长做一个人。我用夜光为代价——用 **摧毁** 了夜光这样的地方为代价——才真正睁开了眼。大家都很好，尼克、莎伦、克林特——甚至是巴基，在我伤害他之后——”

她低下头，收音机轻轻地震动。“我以为我知道什么是善什么是恶，直到我来到这里。”

“所以你要么非常勇敢，要么非常高尚。”史蒂夫说，“选一个吧。”

娜塔莎笑了，然后似乎为自己的笑声而吃惊。“我的问题是，”她说，“我必须通过周围其他人教会自己如何成为一个人，如果我有做到善良、坚强或温柔，那是因为我的朋友们善良、坚强而且温柔。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫说，他想到山姆和巴基，想到他的母亲。“我认为大多数人都是这样，真的。这种方式并不坏。嘿，我能给你看样东西吗？”

他拿出手机，打开手机备忘录，点开画满涂鸦和表格的一页。娜塔莎探身，眯着眼睛看着他的绘画速记。“这是——”

“蛛丝发射器。”史蒂夫说，“我确定我能帮你把它们画出来，我只需要保证它们在你变形后还能用。我需要那个叫帕克的孩子在技术上帮我一把，还有托尼，如果我能贿赂他的话。你想把它们装在手上还是脚上？或者两边都装？”

娜塔莎看着他，她的眼睛睁得很大，虹膜是明亮的绿色。“你为什么要这么做？”

“为什么不呢？”史蒂夫说，“我还想给山姆做一副义肢翅膀，我已经有概念图了。”——他滑到下一页，向她展示图纸——“但他必须教我更多空气动力学的知识，这样它们才能投入使用。”他耸耸肩。“如果不给你的朋友送奇怪的礼物，那成为一台魔法3D打印机又有什么意义呢？为别人做点什么的感觉很好。”

“是的。”娜塔莎平静地说，“没错。”

她犹豫了一下，然后用胳膊环住他的肩膀，紧紧地抱了一下，就那么一下。“千万别搬出去，你对巴基和山姆很有帮助，我也是。”

“你付钱我都不会住在别的地方。”史蒂夫说。

就在这时，大厅的窗户吱吱地打开了，莎伦探出头。“你在这里啊。”她说，“山姆和我吃光了所有松饼，但还剩下几个桃子馅饼。哦对了，史蒂夫，巴基在找你，他说想给你什么东西，但我猜他也同样想要你这个人吧？”

史蒂夫几乎像短跑运动员一样冲了过去。娜塔莎大笑。“他已经等了一天了。”她说，“去吧，史蒂夫。莎伦会陪我和收音机一起看烘焙大赛直到我们在阳光下睡过去。”

史蒂夫努力板着脸，从窗户爬进去，让莎伦取代了防火梯上他的位置。他愿意想象自己是用一种平静而随意的方式穿过大厅的，但他知道最好不要抱太大希望。“告诉我谁赢了。”他冲身后喊道。

“剧透一下，是你。”娜塔莎接着喊道。

\---------

所有的访客都离开了，四楼恢复了安静。马文·盖伊的歌声从402房间敞开的房门里飘出来，山姆坐在房间里的扶手椅上睡着了，金丝雀依偎在他的腿上。史蒂夫停下来为他盖上被子，然后蹑手蹑脚地走过他自己的房间，来到大厅门口。他的心开始怦怦直跳。

巴基的房间里堆满了邮袋，一共四个，巴基跪在信封和包裹的海洋里，试图把它们按房客分开。“我积压了很多工作。”他沮丧地说，“如果你能找到地方就坐下吧。”

史蒂夫挤在巴基和床之间，很高兴有拥抱的借口。巴基温暖而柔软，连帽衫前面有酥皮的痕迹。“我可以帮忙。”

“等会儿再说。”巴基说，他把袋子推开，让自己安坐在史蒂夫旁边，“先打开这个。”

他递给史蒂夫一封信。和之前一样，信封上的收件人是布利克街339B的S·Rogers先生，但上面的名字是用画满圆圈的老式花体字写成的，学校的Logo也很陌生。史蒂夫指责地看着信封。“你在开玩笑吗？现在连我没申请过的大学都要拒绝我了？”

巴基若有所思地哼了一声。他的金属手臂在撑着史蒂夫身后的床上，史蒂夫的肩膀靠着它。“我不认为这是拒信，它看起来像是私人信件。”

他说的没错。史蒂夫把信封撕开，抖出里面的信。这是一张普通的打印纸，几乎从头到尾都是用信封上那种花体字写成的，史蒂夫记不起他上一次收到手写的信件是什么时候。“要我读给你听吗？”巴基问，“我可以模仿花栗鼠的声音。”

“不用，我能搞定。”史蒂夫说。当他过于兴奋的时候，他总是要花更长时间才能把字母和单词的位置排好，但是他隐约觉得这封信值得他努力尝试。上面写道：

 

> 亲爱的罗杰斯先生：
> 
> 你也许了解你的老师菲利普教授曾提到希望给我看一些你在视觉魔法方面的作品。我已经看过你的练习册，并对你画作中表现出的艺术价值（尽管它们是匆忙和随意的）和我感受到的巨大的潜在魔法能量感到双倍的震惊。显然，你既是一个有天赋的艺术家，又是一个强大的巫师，这种罕见的天赋结合甚至在你凌乱的“涂鸦”中都能体现出来。
> 
> 你一定知道你目前就读的纽约巫师学院只提供最基础的视觉魔法课程，我非常惋惜你的天赋没有得到正确的训练和使用。因此，我想邀请你到我的办公室谈一谈你在下一学年转入我们研究院的可能性，我也想看看你的作品集，如果你愿意，还想请你现场展示一下你的能力。
> 
> 随信附上我的电话号码。请在你方便的时候给我打电话并安排会面，我期待着尽快见到你。
> 
> 你真诚的，
> 
> A·厄斯金
> 
> 皇后视觉魔法研究院
> 
> 副教授

“哈。”史蒂夫说。他放下信。“哈。”

巴基正看着他，他的手臂发出收音机那样的低音，眼角皱起纹路，好像他想要微笑，但不知道是否应该微笑。“我应该表示哀悼吗？我听说你更喜欢拒信。”

史蒂夫用信拍了他一下，但没有太用力，以防弄皱信纸，他不知道该想什么了。“这个叫厄斯金的家伙一点都没说WSAT成绩的事。”他说，“也没有提我的高中GPA，或者申请文书。”

“我猜他们不在意那种东西。”巴基说，“艺术学校，你懂的，可能都是些怪人。”

“怎么，像霍格沃茨那样？”史蒂夫说，“一个人破门而入，说‘汝是个巫师，史蒂维。’然后递给我入学申请表？”

“差不多吧。”巴基说。他现在真的笑了，他在长长的刘海后看着史蒂夫。“去皇后区的通勤不算太糟，我还担心巴黎某个时髦的大学会跳出来邀请你过去，我只能想办法带着大楼搬家呢。

“我都不会说法语。”

“我怎么会知道？”巴基说。他的金属手指搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，轻轻地碰了一下；史蒂夫听到墙上的心跳声加快， **砰砰，砰砰。** “你真是充满惊喜。 **内心的渴望** ，哈？”

史蒂夫也能听到自己的心跳。他忍不住想，如果皮尔斯没有出手，他可能永远无法施展那个咒语；巴基可能会消失几个星期，几个月，甚至几年，认为史蒂夫从未以邻居和朋友以外的身份在乎他。“哦，是的。”他兴高采烈地挥手，“那个咒语真的知道我需要什么：一盘热腾腾的肉丸和意大利面。”

巴基咧嘴一笑。“真的吗？大麦片时代过去了？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫说，“真正的食物万岁，嗯。”

他伸手抚摸巴基的眼袋、他眉间和嘴角的皱纹。巴基已经奋斗了大半个世纪，那些经历在他脸上留下了痕迹。他仍然是一名战士，尽管属于他的战斗已经结束了。总有一天，他们要谈谈九头蛇究竟对他做了什么——总有一天，虽然不是今天，史蒂夫想。“你还好吧，巴克？“

巴基的喉结动了一下。“还好。“他说。然后——“不，但我会好的。”

“我说过我会保护你。”史蒂夫轻声说，“这个提议仍然有效。”

他用双臂搂住巴基的腰，把他拉进怀里，他们接吻了：一个缓慢、悠闲的吻，疲懒得让人睡意朦胧，一个属于星期六的，太长太长的吻。他们的身体像拼图一样合二为一，肩膀抵着前臂，手肘对着髋部；巴基紧紧地抱着他，当他们分开后，他们的前额仍然碰在一起。这让史蒂夫想起了教堂——领圣餐，然后接受神父的祝福。

“也许现在不是说这个的最佳时机。”巴基喃喃地说，“但你才认识我几个星期。”

史蒂夫伸手轻轻揽住他的脖子，让他安心。“我能说什么呢，我一直都很果决。”

“而且我是一座大楼。”

“哦，天哪。”史蒂夫说，“真不敢相信我居然没发现。”

巴基捅了他一下。史蒂夫大笑，感受到脸上巴基呼出的热气和咯咯的笑。“既然我们要分享最阴暗的秘密了。”史蒂夫说，“我生病的时候打呼噜声很大，我是个暴力的小勺子，我会卷被子。还有，有一次我做梦的时候踢了山姆的屁股，他飞到半个房间之外。”

巴基怀疑地看着史蒂夫的小腿肌肉。“噩梦？”

“不。”史蒂夫说，“一个宏伟的梦，我喜欢打架。”

巴基叹了口气。“我想我只能认命了。”

“我的接吻技术相当不错。”史蒂夫说，“如果这算是安慰的话。”

巴基的眼睛发亮，像黑夜中的大海一样波动着。他嘴边的皱纹消失，让他看上去更加年轻和放松。“真的吗？我不信，再演示一遍。”

史蒂夫笑了。他们听到防火梯上传来收音机播放的舒缓的民谣。楼下，披萨狗汪汪叫着回应。走廊里的灯光滋滋作响，墙壁颤动着、呼吸着：所有夜光熟悉的声音温柔地包裹着他们，金色的阳光透过窗户照进来。他说：“过来。”

 （END）

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]闹钟收音机（clock radio）长这样，是一种带闹钟和收音机功能的音响。
> 
> [2]查了一下居然是复联的bgm。
> 
> [3]虽然作者没有提，不过WSAT显然是Wizarding SAT，即巫师版美国高考。
> 
> [4]原文Relativity，按课程内容意译了。
> 
> [5]看着好像很大，约合16平方米，就是一间小卧室的大小。
> 
> [6] BFF：best friend forever，即最好的朋友。欧美的常用短语，我觉得这个说法很灵性就不翻了XD
> 
> [7] 马蒂内利：安吉•马蒂内利，电视剧《卡特特工》中的人物，在盾冬文中经常被设定成佩吉的女朋友
> 
> [8] 长岛灵媒（Long Island Medium）：系列纪录片，主角是长岛一位自称能与逝去的人交流的主妇。
> 
> [9] 蒂姆·波顿（Tim Burton）：以黑暗、哥特、死亡风格闻名的鬼才导演，代表作《剪刀手爱德华》、《大鱼》
> 
> [10]美国经典笑话，原型是“一个男人走进酒吧，<这里发生了一些事>”，后来衍生了很多版本，例如本文中加上了各种职业的人。
> 
> [11]如果我没get错，这个女孩就是X战警里的小淘气，她能通过身体接触获得其他人的超能力乃至生命（X战警超好看der，安利一波！）


End file.
